Harry Potter Heir of PenDragon
by kevin1984
Summary: Takes place before tri-wizard tournament in the summer of Harry's third year. Waiting for the Weasley to pick him up and take him to the Burrows. Harry finds himself kidnapped from his relatives Just who was it that kidnapped him? and what does the legend of King Arthur have to do with his past. Find out inside. This is a Harry/Daphne pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing around in the world created by the talented J.K Rowling (Who in my opinion fucked up with the final pairings)**

**A/N: This is an idea that has swum around in my head for a while. I have read a few stories on the subject only to find the authors had deserted them. I might keep this up depending how it is received by my readers.**

**No. 4 Privet Drive**

A boy sat by his bedroom window, anxiously waiting. He had messy black hair, and dazzling green eyes. He also had a small scar that rested on the right side of his forehead. It was this scar that had made this boy famous in a mysterious world of magic and other creatures only found in fairy tales. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard. He lived with his aunt and uncle, as his own parents had been murdered when he was a baby. The one who had murdered them had also tried to harm him. However, for some unknown reason he had survived. This is why he was famous in this mysterious world. He was the one to end the reign of the Dark Lord, and free the magical population from fear and angst. Harry didn't like being famous. Sometimes he wished that he was just a normal teen, doing what a normal teen did. However, his life was far from normal. He had found himself fighting for his life every year since he had been introduced to the magical world.

Harry couldn't believe everything that had happened to him over the past three years. He discovered that the man who had murdered his parents was not truly dead, and had faced him in his first year at Hogwarts. He and his two friends had discovered that the school was hiding the legendary Philosopher's Stone, and due to a number of events had found out that the man who had killed his parents was trying to steal it, so that he could succeed in his quest for immortality. It had been by pure luck that he had survived. He had been totally defenseless when faced with his parents' killer. In a desperate attempt to escape, he had tried to gorge the man's eyes out with his fingers, only to find that somehow he had managed to cause the skin around the man's face to burn and turn to ash. He had thought that it was all over when the body had fallen, leaving nothing but a small pile of burning ash. However just as he was about to leave he was stopped by the spectral form of his parents' killer who rushed towards him. Harry had prepared to defend himself but had found that the figure was nothing but a ghost and it passed straight through him.

He then faced his parents' killer again in his second year. Someone had opened a hidden chamber within the school releasing a beast that with one stare could kill instantly. Harry had hoped his second year was going to be normal, however that changed when he was faced in a duel. His opponent had summoned a snake and it was heading straight for him. In a desperate attempt he had tried to shout at the snake, only to start hissing. He was amazed to see the snake stop in its tracks. It then turned its attention to one of the students in the crowd. Harry knew the snake was poisonous and knew he had to do something before it bit the student. Again he found himself hissing. The snake had then turned to him and lowered itself to the floor in submission. One of the teachers had then banished the snake. After that little episode he was ignored by everyone, as he was given the title Heir of Slytherin. The same title that had been written on the wall of the school in blood, when the chamber had been opened the first time. Even his friends began to fear him. He went through most the year very much alone. This suited him rather well as he was use to being on his own at his aunt and uncle. He had decided to keep his head down and knuckle down to his studies, however it seems fate wanted to be a bitch, and he found himself on a rescue mission after one of his friends had been petrified. He had discovered the Chamber thanks to a resident ghost of the school. It was in this chamber that he came face to face with a spirit called Tom Riddle. Harry later discovered that he was in fact a younger memory of the man who had killed his parents. Harry had then come face to face with the beast that had terrorized the school. Again he had managed to survive by the skin of his teeth. Once he had slain the beast he destroyed the source of his parents' killer's memory, by stabbing a diary with a fang that he had ripped out of the Basilisk's mouth.

Harry again found himself in trouble in his third year, as, according to reports, a mass murderer and follower of his parents' killer had escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban. It was rumored that he had escaped to complete that what his lord could not. The killing of Harry Potter. However, Harry had discovered that this mass murderer was in fact his godfather and that he had been framed by an old friend of his father's, who had been the one to send the Dark Lord after him and his parents in the first place. It was also in his third year that he came face to face with creatures only seen in nightmare. These creatures were called Dementors and they killed by devouring a person's soul. Harry had discovered that the Ministry of Magic had sent them after his godfather. He had suffered a great deal from their attacks in his third year, and had decided to ask his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for lessons in how to defeat the foul creatures. With help from his professor he had learnt how to cast the one spell that sent the creature retreating in fear. He had used this spell to defeat over hundred of the foul things when they had cornered his godfather and himself by the school lake. This feat again had added more fame to his name, as no one in history had ever defeated so many Dementors at once. He had hoped that he could have lived with his godfather when his name had been cleared. However it seems fate wanted to be a bitch again, and had allowed the real traitor to escape. The Ministry had then arrested his godfather. With the help of his best friend Hermione, he had then gone back in time to rescue his godfather from the Ministry.

Harry sat in his room, waiting. He had already packed his trunk. He was going to be spending the rest of the holidays with his friend Ronald Weasley. He had been thrilled to learn that Ron's father had managed to get them all tickets for the final match of the Quidditch world cup. He had been told that he would be picked up tonight. He heard the doorbell.

Harry picked up his trunk and began to drag it out of his room. He gritted his teeth at having to do it the old fashion way, as he was forbidden from performing magic, due to the magical world's under-age laws. He stood at the top of the stairs and waited for his uncle to open the door.

"Who the bloody hell would knock at this time of night?"

Harry watched his uncle open the door, only to see flash of red, and his uncle to fall against the wall knocked out. Harry's eyes widened as three hooded figures pushed their way past his uncle, and began to move around the house. Harry heard his aunt scream, before he saw the flash of red again. Harry gritted his teeth as one of the figures looked up the stairs and spotted him. Harry had no clue what he was going to do. Clearly these figures were wizards. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He quickly ran into his room and began to place all the locks on the doors. Just as his uncle had done the outside, Harry had done the same on the inside.

He moved to his bed, as he saw the shadow of feet appearing under the door. Harry looked for a way out, he could most likely try climb out his window, but no doubt would fall and break his neck. Still that seemed a better option than being kidnapped by three hooded figures. He gripped his wand as he saw the locks magically start to move on their own. Soon the last lock was undone and the door swung open revealing three hooded figures. Harry noticed one of the figures was a lot smaller than the other two and was roughly his height.

The three figures looked at Harry, before lowering their hoods and kneeling before him. One of the figure looked up and brandished his wand. "Forgive me, my liege."

Harry wondered what these three figures were doing kneeling in front of him, and what was with the apology? However he soon found out as a red beam hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him out cold.

**Unknown Location**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself laying in a huge four poster bed, he slowly looked around and allowed the his vision to adjust to the light. The first thing he noticed about the room was the expensive furniture. Clearly he was in a very wealthy home, but he had no clue why. Harry sat up only to grip is wand as he noticed a blonde-haired girl sitting by his bedside. Harry knew he had seen the girl somewhere before, he thought back to his time at Hogwarts. He kept seeing her face in his mind, he then tried to remember what house she was in. Slowly an image began to form of her dressed in black school robes, with a silver serpent resting over her left breast. Harry's eyes widened as he gripped his wand and pointed at the mysterious blonde.

"Who are you? And why did you kidnap me?"

Daphne looked on her future intended, of course she was aware that Harry wouldn't have a single clue who she was. After all they were in different houses, and not only that but the two houses hated each other. So she wasn't surprised by his immediate reaction.

"To answer your question, my liege. My name is Daphne Victoria Greengrass. A Slytherin from your year at Hogwarts, and to answer your second question, we had to get you away from your relatives and from under Albus Dumbledore's thumb. However my father will explain that later."

Harry pondered what he had been told. Alarm bells had started ringing when he had discovered that she was a Slytherin. It was a well known fact that some of Tom Riddle's followers escaped trial, but still followed their departed lord in secret. At first he thought that he might have been kidnapped by one of them, However that thought vanished as he gripped his wand. Had these people intended to hurt him, then they would never had left him a tool to defend himself.

"Why did you call me my liege? I am not royalty you know."

Daphne ignored the comment. He might think that it was joke, but Daphne knew it was no laughing matter, as laying before her was the last heir of King Arthur himself. The last Pendragon, the one destined to rule magical Britain, just as his ancestor had done all those years ago, and she was destined to sit by his side as his queen for the Greengrass family also had ties with the old legends

.

The Greengrass family were descendants from one of King Arthur's original Knights of the Round Table. A table that still exist to this day. Hidden beneath the floors of the very school that they both attended. Daphne couldn't believe her father when he had revealed to her that Hogwarts was in fact the legendary castle Camelot. She, like many of the world, had grown up to think that the stories were just myths and legends that some cracked up fool had cooked up. She was even more shocked to find out that her family branched off from one of the original Knights of the Round Table. A certain Lancelot to be exact. She turned her head as she saw the door creak open, and her father came into the room. She noticed him kneel at the side of Harry's bed. She smirked as she saw the puzzled look on her future husband's face.

"Mi Liege, forgive me for my actions earlier, but it was important that we got you away from your relatives as quickly as possible."

Harry was confused as hell. Again he had been called liege and again someone was kneeling before him. Was this all some big Slytherin prank? Harry was well aware of the rumors that had been spread about him being a pampered little prince.

"Excuse but who are you? And why do you keep calling me liege?"

The man lifted his head, but still carried on kneeling. "Forgive me, my liege, I forgot my place. I am Sir Clyde Greengrass, descendent of the honorable knight Sir Lancelot, and your humble servant."

Now Harry was really confused. Lancelot? Servant? What on earth was going on? "Forgive me Sir Greengrass, but you still have not answered my other question. Why do you call me my liege?

Clyde this time stood up and walked over to a drawer, that he kept locked. He removed a special key from around his neck and placed it into the lock. He pulled out a small glowing orb and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry looked at the object confused before a ghostly figure began to take shape. A stray tear fell down his check, as he looked on the ghostly form of his mother.

_Hello Harry,_

_If you are hearing this, then I am no longer around. In live my real name was Lily Ann Pendragon. The name Evan was a magical cover to hide who I really was, for my own protection. Your father was aware of my true identity and kept it a secret. When you were born it was decided that you would take up the name of Pendragon, but have Potter as a magical cover. If you haven't guessed by now who you really are, then it's clear you never inherited my brain. You, Harry, are the last living descendent of King Arthur Pendragon, and heir to the magical throne of Britain. I entrusted this orb to one of the Knights who served our line faithfully, so that when the time came it would be presented to you. Harry, whatever Dumbledore as told you is a lie. He is not to be trusted. He is descended from Arthur's bastard son Mordred and feels that he as a right to the throne of Magical Britain. You are all that stands in his way Harry. I fear I died because he worked out who I really was, he, however, will tell you we were killed to do with some bogus prophecy that he heard. The man is a chess master Harry, I pray that you do not turn into one of his pawns, because if you do, then you will hand over the crown and magical Britain to him on a silver platter. I love you Harry and entrust you into Sir Greengrass's care, so that you may grow up to know who you really are._

_I love you son._

The ghostly figure then vanished. Harry dropped the orb, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was the last heir of the Pendragon line, the king of magical Britain. He turned to Clyde.

"Why is it that I was placed in the care of my relatives, and not your care? As it seems that was the wish of my parents."

Clyde lowered his head.

"That was the original plan my liege, however before the will of the Potters could be read, Dumbledore used his power as the chief Warlock to seal the wills. He then adopted you so that he would become your magical guardian. He then had you hidden from our world. I searched years for records of your location, but everything I came across was sealed by Dumbledore. It was only when you attended Hogwarts and my daughter bought up the state that you were in, that I decided to dig deeper. I was able to get one of my very good friends who was Unspeakable to unseal the document stating your location. I also overheard Arthur Weasley about taking you to the Quidditch World cup this summer. I knew my best option was to retrieve you before you were whisked off to the Weasley's. So with the help of a fellow friend and my daughter we decided to rescue you tonight."

Harry's head was still spinning from what his mother had said. Dumbledore was his enemy, a rival for the throne of magical Britain. Slowly the pieces started to fall into place. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives, the task of retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, all of these thing were by Dumbledore's design to try and get him killed, all so that he could claim the throne without being accused of murder. Harry's eyes flashed and the furniture in the room began to lift around him. He was fuming. He noticed the awe-struck faces of Clyde and Daphne. Closing his eyes he slowly calmed down. It wasn't their fault that Dumbledore had used him. The old man had used him as a puppet, he had been pulling his strings all his life. Well no more, this puppet was done. When he returned to Hogwarts next year he would do so under his true name. A name that would shake the very foundations of the magical world once again. Harry James Pendragon.

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office.**

Albus Dumbledore frantically paced around his office. He had just been informed by Arthur Weasley that Harry was not at the Dursleys, and in fact had been picked up earlier this evening. This news worried Dumbledore as only he knew of the boy's location. He had used his power as chief Warlock to seal the documents. After hearing from Arthur he had gone straight to the Dursleys, and had invaded each of their minds trying to find some clue to the boys location. Dumbledore hated not being in control of a situation. He watched the hooded figure stun Vernon before pushing past and stunning Petunia. He gritted his teeth at not being able to identify the mysterious hooded figure. However one thing was clear to Dumbledore. They were not Death Eaters. This news had him more worried than ever. The boy could not be allowed to find out who he truly was. Not this soon anyway. Not while Dumbledore was still formulating his master plan.

He looked down at the letter now resting on his desk and smiled. There was no way Harry Potter would survive this year. Hogwarts was to play host to one of the most controversial tournament in their world. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. The boy had escaped by the skin of his teeth in his first year, however it seems his mother had left Harry a special gift when she had protected him from Voldemort. No one with evil intention could touch him without suffering the consequences. Dumbledore had recalled when the young Malfoy had touched Harry. His whole body had began to turn to ash. He was lucky to have a few Time Turners around otherwise the heir to the Malfoy fortune would now be dead.

Albus then thought back to his second year. He was sure the Basilisk would have killed Harry, but alas it seems the boy had more lives than a bloody cat. He turned around to look at the Phoenix now resting on the perch in the back of his office. He had been absolutely livid when he had discovered that his Phoenix had healed the boy, and had shown his displeasure by punishing it.

Dumbledore then recalled Harry's third year. That was totally out of his control, who would have thought his bloody godfather would be back on the scene. Dumbledore gritted his teeth as he remembered playing the old grandfather figure, so that he could help Harry rescue Sirius. The whole Light Lord persona made him sick.

He noticed all the gadgets that were connected to Harry were working fine, so the boy was in good health. However he would see to it that this year the boy did not survive. He had already made arrangement and as a back-up plan had hired one of Voldemort followers to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even with him being under poly-juice potion, Dumbledore had recognized the trademark lick tongue of Barty Crouch Junior. Dumbledore wondered what exactly he was doing here? A dark grin appeared on his face. This could work to his advantage. He might not even have to get his hands dirty this year, he could allow Tom to kill the brat. Dumbledore smiled at how he had molded the perfect Dark Lord. The abuse he had suffered had truly turned young Riddle into a powerful weapon, filled with hate and anger.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his potion master swaying into the room gripping his left arm. Dumbledore smiled. It seems Tom was gaining more and more power each passing day. He gestured for Severus Snape to take a seat.

"What seems to be the trouble Severus?"

Severus glared at the old fool, he hated playing spy for his bloody little bird club. However he knew the only way he was going to atone for his past actions was to do what the senile bastard wanted.

"The Dark Lord mark grows darker every day. It is only a matter of time before I am recalled back to his side. I can't be dealing with this Albus, I hate spying for you, and I hate spying for him. Sometimes I wish I was dead, that way you would have to do all the bloody spying yourselves."

Albus smiled. "That can be arranged Severus, after all I could always contact my old friend Slughorn to take your place as my potion master." Albus picked up his wand from his desk, and began to twirl it in his fingers. He turned to see Snape had legged it out the door. He placed his wand on the side again.

"Bloody coward. Now to find that blasted boy, before he learns of his true heritage."

**A/N: Ok first chapter. Like it, hate it. Please review. Also i am looking for someone who would be willing to write a few lemon scenes for some of my stories, as i am being accused of being boring with the scenes. These stories are this one, Dementor King, Fresh start and my Percy Jackson God of heroes, which was removed by me in fear that it would be deleted by . My lemon stories can be found at the listed address in my profile. If anyone is up for the challenge then please P.M me with the chosen story you which to help with.**

**Big Thankyou to my new beta IANMK001  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Wow never known my email inbox to fill so quickly with people adding this story to their favourites., and nineteen odd reviews to boot, only for the first chapter. Thanks to all of you and hope you enjoy chapter two. Big thank you to all of you who pointed out to me that Pendragon was one word as well.**

**Greengrass Estate**

Harry was sitting at the table, when he was interrupted by a small house elf popping in with what look like a tray of potion vials. The little elf placed them in front of him. He was wondering what they were for when Clyde came into the room and answered his question.

"Mi Liege it is clear that your relatives never fed you enough. Your body is in a terrible state. Believe me had I known the condition you were in, I would have done more than just stun them. These potion will help you regain the weight you have lost. They will also help reform your body into what it is suppose to be. I will say this don't expect result instantly, these potions will need to be taken every day. Sort of a muggle diet as you will, but instead of losing weight, you will be slowly gaining it. After the treatment is complete we will begin your training, as you have already missed ten years of it."

Harry was confused. "Training sir? What does this training consist of?"

Clyde sat down opposite Harry. "Mi Liege you are the last Pendragon and one day will wield the legendary sword Excalibur, however the sword will not accept you unless it knows that you can wield it correctly. In theory you should have started your sword training when you turned five. However due to the circumstances we are going to have to use another method to train you. I have already contacted the Goblins at Gringotts. I have arranged for my home to be sealed in a Time Bubble. While we are inside one day outside will equal one year inside. However, the beauty of this is that while you are inside you will not age. Meaning we will be able to get you fully trained, by the time you return to Hogwarts."

Harry spotted Daphne walking into the dining room. He was surprised that he had never noticed her before at Hogwarts. She was a goddess in his eyes. Flawless long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and body that would drive any hormonal teen mental. He watched her take a seat next to her father.

Daphne grinned. "See something you like Mi liege?"

Harry shook his head, and turned back to Clyde. He could see a sly smile on his face.

Harry wondered what was so funny? And why was he grinning like that?

"Sorry Daphne, it is just I don't know how I have never noticed you before. I mean yes, we are in separate houses granted, but your beauty is mesmerizing. Forgive me if I have offended you in any way."

Daphne smirked, she was use to boys trying to flirt with her. After all she did consider herself one of the best looking girls in their year, and was always being bothered by boys, trying to chat her up. What was different about Harry though, was that she was his future queen so he had a right to flirt with her. Daphne decided it would be fun to see how Harry reacted to this news.

"You did not offend me Mi liege. After all, why would I be offended by my future husband flirting with me?"

Harry had just taken a sip of his orange juice, when he had heard Daphne mention that she was his future wife. He spat the contents out of his mouth, and turned to the smirking blonde opposite. Did he just hear right? He was going to marry this angel? Harry couldn't believe something good was going to happen in his life for once. He looked to see if Clyde just nod.

"So let me get this right. I am the last heir of Pendragon, and the rightful ruler of magical Britain, and your daughter Daphne will be my queen?"

Clyde nodded. "Due to a debt between the two families then yes you would marry my daughter. I have no clue how much you know of the legend of your ancestor Harry, but let me try and fill you in on a few important points. You are the first male heir since the death of King Arthur. Morgana Le Fay knew she could not afford to have another male take the throne of Camelot as it would interfere with her son taking his rightful place. So she cursed the Bloodline of Pendragon, so that only female heirs would be born. This allowed Mordred to claim the throne, however his rule was short as the people rose up against him and his evil ways. Once Mordred was defeated the elders and noblemen decided to create a council consisting of all the leading heads of that time. This council was led by Merlin himself who in the end called it the Wizengamot."

Harry's eyes widened as Clyde continued. "I see you have made the connection. It was decided that the council would rule magical Britain, until such a time that a male heir of Pendragon was born. You are that heir Harry, and when you claim the sword Excalibur, there will be no need for the Wizengamot to exist as you would be ruler of magical Britain. Now don't expect many of the heads to surrender to you so easily. Many will not take kindly to losing their power, and will likely try to fight against you. Of course I am talking about those who followed the last Dark Lord. Now on to the connection between King Arthur and one of his most trusted Knights Lancelot. I take it you know the legend of Guinevere and Lancelot?"

Harry shook his head, much to Clyde's amusement.

"Very well then I will tell you. Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur, however due to Interference from Morgana Le Fay she fell in love with one of Arthur's Knight Sir Lancelot. They were caught by King Arthur, and he had them both imprisoned for treason. However it was later that he discovered that the two had not fallen in love off their own backs. Still King Arthur could not accept what had taken place. So he made a deal with Lancelot. This deal still remain to this day. If Lancelot was to have a daughter. Then that daughter would be handed over to the king, and she would be married off to one of his heirs. Of course Arthur had no clue his bloodline had been cursed, and he never produced a male heir. Now though that as all changed since you have been born. As you are king you have a right to have my eldest daughter to take as your queen due to my family being descended from the line of Sir Lancelot. With this marriage the debt would be finally paid by the Lancelot line."

Harry pondered everything that he had been told. In theory he didn't have to marry Daphne, but by doing so would fulfill the contract between both their ancestors. Harry couldn't see why he wouldn't want to marry Daphne, however he wasn't going to be locked in a loveless marriage if she did not return his feelings, as it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"So basically, for the debt of Sir Lancelot to be paid, I have to take Daphne as my bride and future queen, however in theory I could choose whoever I wanted as my queen?"

Clyde eyes widened. "In theory, Mi liege, that is correct, but may ask what is wrong with my daughter? That you would look to another to be your queen?"

Harry quickly backtracked as he didn't want to seem like he was offending Sir Greengrass. "Forgive me Sir Greengrass, there is nothing wrong with your daughter, however I would want to marry for love instead of convenience. If Daphne does not love me, then I would rather choose someone who would then be trapped in a loveless marriage."

Clyde smiled. It seems Harry was his mother's child. After all she had been contracted to marry someone else, but had chose James Potter, as both of them had fallen in love with each other. Clyde couldn't think of a more perfect boy to have his eldest daughter's hand in marriage, as he was considering his daughter's feeling instead of just his own.

Daphne just sat there, shocked at what had come out of Harry's mouth. She had accepted that she was to be his bride so that the debt of Lancelot could be paid. After all what boy in his right mind would turn down the opportunity to have this body in their bed every night. The fact that Harry was considering her feelings too really made her want to know him more. After all maybe there was a chance of love between both of them.

**Meanwhile at the Burrows**

Ron and Hermione were laid in the garden talking about what had happened to their friend, a friend that they were both being paid to have. Neither of them really liked Harry, after all he had been trouble to be around from day one. They had both found themselves in life threatening incidents while being around him. Incidents that they had made Dumbledore paid them double to be in. It was Dumbledore who informed Hermione in her second year to use the mirror to look around corners. She was paid a nice little sum to be petrified by the Basilisk. A sum that she was saving so that she could attend a muggle university after she had completed her years at Hogwarts. The money would come in handy to pay her tuition fees.

"What do you suppose happened to him Ron?"

Ron laid back and enjoyed the sun beaming down on his face. "Beats me 'Mione, however I am just glad that I don't have to share a room with him for the whole summer and besides it be nice to rub it in his face about attending the Quidditch World Championship finals."

Hermione sighed as she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest. The two of them had been dating in secret behind Harry back. They were supposed to prevent Harry from having any female company as he had been promised to Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley. Several times they had to push females away from him, and keep him isolated. However they were finding it harder each year, as the list of girls wanting to get to know him was growing. Hermione had made the ultimate sacrifice by hanging off his arm while walking around Hogwarts to ward of all his admirers. A task she hated with passion and had insisted that Dumbledore paid her double for doing.

"Well, I hope nothing bad happens to him. After all if it did, bang goes my university fund, and bang goes your broom you've been saving up for."

Ron grinned. "The fact that we are paid from his own account. And that he has no clue really makes the whole thing seem sweeter. Anyway let's forget about the troublemaker and concentrate on spending the summer together, just the two of us."

Both teens kissed each other, however they failed to see Ron's two older brothers glaring at them behind some bushes. They couldn't believe what they had heard. Ron and Hermione were being paid to be Harry's friends. Fred turned to his twin brother.

"Well I guess we have our prank targets for next year. To think that they are both pretending to be his friend is quite unbelievable, especially as they are always hanging around each other." Fred noticed his twin placing a something in a small vial. "What's that for?"

George turned to his brother. "A memory of what we have just witnessed. I plan to owl it to Harry, as he must be informed especially where the money is coming from. I also wondered how we were a little better off, no doubt Dumbledore has been doing the same to our mother to act like a family to the poor boy. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

George pondered what his twin had just said. "Funny you should mention that. Didn't you think it was odd that mum shouted out about muggles and where was platform nine-and-three-quarters before Ron boarded the express for his first year at Hogwarts. She decided to shout it exactly the same time as young Harry hears it."

Fred eyes widened. "That old bastard, he had this all planned out from the beginning. Our mum knew Harry was going to be at the train station, and knew that she needed to introduce Ron to Harry so that they could begin their friendship. Well sod this, I would rather be an outcast from the family then betray the slayer of he-who-must-not-be-named."

Both twins agreed that they were going to do all they could to help Harry in the future, and that they would show him that he had real friends.

**Greengrass Estate**

Harry was sitting at the table still talking to Clyde and Daphne, when the fireplace flared up. Harry watched as an older version of Daphne and a younger version of her stepped out of the flames. He watched Clyde stand and greet the women with a kiss.

"Mi liege my I introduce to you Lady Greengrass and my youngest daughter Astoria."

Harry sighed as both figure came up to his chair and kneeled before him. He hated being treated like royalty. Granted he was, but still he hated people looking at him, as if they were dirt below his feet.

"Mi liege it is an honor to have you staying in our home. I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay is most comfortable."

Harry shook his heads. He was getting fed up with all this Liege stuff. "Look I appreciate that you are following protocol in how you address me, but please just call me Harry. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you were using my name, after all I am guest in your home, not the other way around."

Clyde nodded. "Very well Harry if that is what you wish."

Just as he had finished an owl flew through the window and dropped a parcel off in front of Harry. This confused him as no one but the Greengrass knew he was here. He was about to open it when Clyde swiftly moved his wand over the parcel, waving it in complicated patterns. He watched the parcel glow blue and placed his wand back in his holster.

"It is safe to open Harry. At first I thought it was trap from Dumbledore, but the spell revealed no traces or port-keys present. You may open it if you wish."

Harry nodded and opened the parcel. He looked to see a small piece of parchment and and a small glass vial with a misty vapour inside it.

Harry heard Clyde say "Darling could you bring us the pensive please? It seems someone has sent Harry a memory."

Harry looked at Clyde confused. He then turned back to the piece of parchment that had come with the vial.

_Greeting Harrikins_

_It's your favourite two pranksters Fred and George. That was what we would have said if this was a prank, but I am afraid it is not. This memory is from George at what we both recently witnessed. You may find the memory disturbing Harry, but know that you still have me and George who support you 100%._

_Stay safe Harry _

_Fred and George Weasley._

Harry placed the letter down, he was confused at what had been written. He wondered what the twins had seen that he would find disturbing. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Clyde putting a beautifully crafted basin in front of him.

"Pour the memory inside the basin Harry, then stick your head into the bowl and the memory will be revealed to you. It works similar to a video recorder if that helps you understand it better."

Harry nodded he poured the memory into the basin, then watched as the misty vapour turned an inky colour as it made contact with the liquid in the basin. He took a deep breath and plunged his head in the bowl. After a few minutes he withdrew his head. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Harry was too upset to think.

"If you excuse me. I will go to my room now."

Harry quickly left the table and hurried out of the dining room. He failed to realize that he had left the memory still in the basin. Daphne wondered what had happened. She then decided to plunge her head into the bowl. When she came out her sapphire eyes were glowing.

"Those bloody bastards. How dare they treat Harry like that." Daphne stormed out of the room leaving her parents and Astoria wondering what had got Daphne so angry. Clyde decided to see for himself. Once he came out he was also angry.

"Iris, send word to Gringotts immediately, and have them contact the Potter account manager. We need to make an appointment for Harry to see them urgently. The old senile bastard as gone too far this time."

**Harry's room**

Daphne walked up to the door, she put her ears to it and heard Harry crying. Her heart sank. She couldn't believe how his so-called friends had been treating him. To actually take money to be someone's friend was the lowest someone could get in her book. She gently knocked on the door.

"Harry. It's Daphne, can I come in?"

Daphne heard footsteps, coming to the door. She watched as the door opened revealing Harry with tears in his eyes. She followed him into the room and took a seat by his bed, while she watched Harry sit down.

"I saw the memory Harry. I am so sorry for how you have been treated. No one deserves what you have gone through. The Weasel and that bloody bookworm were bang out of order in pretending to be your friend. I must admit I admire their cunning. They would have both done well in Slytherin."

Harry looked up still with tears in his eyes. "Why Daphne? Why did they do it? If they didn't want to be friends with me in the first place, then why pretend? I would rather I have no friends then those who are being paid to do it. Not to mention that the money is coming out of my vault."

Daphne bit her bottom lip. If she wanted to make an impression on Harry, now was the time to do it. She moved onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head down onto her chest.

"Harry, some people in life are like that. They only think about themselves and what they can get out of things. However, I feel looking at that memory that Dumbledore as a hell of a lot to answer for."

Harry just allowed his head to rest on her chest. He couldn't believe how right it felt for him to be here. He sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're right Daphne. He does have a lot to answer for. He has controlled my life from since I was a baby. He allowed me to be brought up in an abusive home. Never once did he come to visit to see if I was ok. Several times I was close to death, only to heal two days later. I thought I was a freak in the way my bones seems to mend on their own. I now understand that it was my magic healing me."

He then has the right to say who are going to be my friends. And who are not going to be my friends. No wonder the hat wanted me placed in Slytherin. It wanted me to meet you my intended and be as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible. Still though something is puzzling me. I was never friends with Hermione straight away. We only became friends when I rescued her from the troll in our first year."

Daphne looked confused. "Harry, what troll? There was no troll in our first year at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Daphne confused. "The troll that got into the castle on Halloween?"

Daphne shook her head. "Harry there was no troll that night, but I do remember you not being in the great hall. Now that I think of it. Dumbledore wasn't there either. Maybe he used an illusion charm into thinking you were saving Hermione from a troll, so that she would join your group. I mean I wouldn't put it past the old fool, not after what I your saw in the memory."

Harry pondered what Daphne was saying. Was it true? The whole troll rescue never happened? If Dumbledore was responsible for using an illusion, then what else has not been real at his time in Hogwarts. The more Harry thought about the old fool, the angrier he was getting. Again he began to lose control of his magic as objects started to float around him. Daphne even found herself lifted. She screamed as she was suspended in midair.

Harry looked up and saw Daphne just floating above him screaming. He quickly closed his eyes and calmed down. He then fell back onto his bed as a small weight dropped onto his lap. He looked at the frame of Daphne on top of him. Both teens blushed at the position they had ended up in. However that blush soon vanished as a deep voice shouted.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

**A/N: Trust me when i say this. I was almost sick writing the scene between Ron and Hermione. However it works for this story, so I have no choice but to write them as a couple. (Yuck) Hope you enjoyed the chapter., and please carry on reviewing. Please note from now on each of my stories will be updated on a certain day. This story will be updated every Tuesday. The reason you have another chapter is because it was very well received from all of you, and thought as a reward i would post the second chapter today.**

**Big Thank you to IANMK001 For Proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: My imagination is in overdrive. So here is a bonus chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Greengrass Estate**

Harry and Daphne looked at each other sheepishly, before untangling themselves from each other. They looked to the door to see Clyde looking a bit pissed off.

"Forgive me Sir Greengrass, this is my fault. I accidentally lost control of my magic again. Daphne got caught in it. She was screaming because she was floating in midair. When I noticed her above me, I knew I had to calm down. Finally I was able to bring my magic back under control. When I did Daphne fell onto my lap, and we were both forced back onto the bed in this position."

Clyde, shook his head. "Well as long as you're both ok. I have managed to get you an appointment with Gringotts this afternoon. Until you are able to get some money from your vault I will have to do a bit of transfiguration on your clothes as you cannot be going to see your account manager dressed like this."

Clyde removed his wand before waving it over Harry. His baggy t-shirt, turned into a nice black shirt and his ripped jeans turned into a nice pair of black trousers. "There, much more presentable."

**Gringotts**

Harry, Clyde and Daphne arrived just outside Gringotts. The bank had issued them a Portkey so that they could travel back and forth with ease. Clyde had decided that Harry should be placed under a Glamour charm, just in case any of Dumbledore's supporters were looking out for him. He knew the charm would break as soon as they entered the bank. However they would then be on Goblin soil, making it that much more difficult to apprehend him. They walked through the door, just as they did Harry's Glamour charm cracked. All three quickly made their way over to one of the Goblins sitting behind a tall desk. Clyde gave a small cough to get the Goblin's attention. The Goblin looked up, and gave Clyde a toothy grin.

"Yes? How may I be of service Sir Greengrass?"

Clyde looked around making sure no one had heard the Goblin call him Sir Greengrass. Out in the open and in the Wizengamot he was known as Lord Greengrass. He narrowed his eyes at the now smiling creature.

"You know perfectly well I am Lord Greengrass outside of my home. I will be having words with the manager about your lack of respect. Anyway, it is not me that needs your attention, but young Mr. Potter here. We have an appointment with the Potter Account manager."

The Goblin sneered before looking down his book. "Huh, yes. Take a seat over by the wall, and I will inform him that you have arrived."

Clyde nodded before leading Harry and his daughter over to the small bench on the far wall. They only had to wait a little while before an ancient looking Goblin with a huge long white beard approached them.

"Huh, Mr. Potter. I am Wrinklehook, the Potter Account manager. Please follow me."

Harry followed the ancient-looking Goblin down a huge corridor, before they came to a door. Harry looked at it and could see two crests. One was clearly the Potter crest, however, the other one was a mystery to him, as it consisted of two red dragons wrapped around a shield and sword. They walked into the office. Harry noticed how much larger it looked on the inside then on the outside, and guessed some sort of expansion spell must have been used. Once they were all seated the old Goblin waved as his hand summoning a huge leather-bound book.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Harry decided to get straight to the point. "I have recently discovered that my magical guardian has been making withdrawals from my account, without me knowing. I was wondering if the money could be recovered somehow, as I did not authorize these transactions."

The old Goblin listened carefully. He opened the book and ran his bony finger down the page. "Yes, it seems Albus Dumbledore as been withdrawing money from your account since you were two years old. As he is your magical guardian he has full rights to use the money to make sure you are looked after. However once you turned eleven all transaction had to be authorized by you. We can't do anything about the money taken before you were eleven, however all transaction that have taken place since you started Hogwarts can be recovered if proven that you did not authorize the payments. Would you like a summary of what has been withdrawn so far?"

Harry nodded and watched as several pieces of parchment magically tore themselves from the book before landing in front of him. He picked them up and began to scan down the list. Once he had finished reading, he placed the parchment back on the desk. He was fuming at just how much the old fool had been stealing from him. Hermione and Ron had each received 10,000 galleons every year since he had started at Hogwarts, not to mention 50,000 galleons had been deposited into other accounts that he had no clue about. One account did stick out thought and that was a vault in the name of Prewitt. According to the record 50,000 galleons had been deposited into that account each year since he was five years old.

"I have not authorized a single one of these transactions, I am curious though as why 50,000 galleons have been transferred into the Prewitt vault every year since I was five years old as I know no one of that name."

Wrinklehook turned several pages of the book until he removed another sheet of parchment and handed it to Harry. When he looked down at the document he almost lost complete control of his magic. He was fuming, in his hand was a marriage contract, written out between himself and Ginny Weasley, with both Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore signature listed below. He attempted to rip it up, but failed.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but that contract is binding and can only be voided by the head of the Potter family or your magical guardian. According to the records the 50,000 you were referring too was to keep this contract active."

Harry closed his eyes, he was doing his best to stay in control, but the more he was being the told, the more he felt himself losing control.

"Is there any way that I can void this contract, after all my true name is not Potter, it is Pendragon."

The old Goblin smiled. "Indeed it is Mr. Potter, however as you are still under the name Potter then the contract will stay enforced. There is always another option, now that you are over thirteen you could take up the headship of the Potter family. This would make you an emancipated minor, giving you all rights that come with being an adult wizard. Your trace on your wand would removed allowing you to perform magic whenever you wanted, you would also have no need for a magical guardian, as you would be in charge of your own accounts."

Harry for the first time in the afternoon, smiled. "Then I wish to do that. However I do have a question, as I am the Pendragon heir how does that work with taking up the headship of the Potter family?"

The Goblin removed several forms before placing them in front of Harry. "It is true you are the heir of Pendragon, but you also have Potter blood in you. This gives you the right to merge the two title if you so wish meaning your full title would be Harry James Potter-Pendragon. However I would not advice revealing your true name until you are ready to take the throne of magical Britain, as if word got out that you were the Pendragon heir then your life would be great danger. Now if you fill out these forms, we can begin the process of emancipating you allowing me to retrieve all that has been stolen from you."

Harry picked up the quill and smiled as he thought of the reactions from Ron and Hermione when they found their vaults empty. He gave a cruel smile, however the smile soon faded as he felt a sharp pain as he wrote with the quill. He looked to the back of his hand to see it bleeding. He looked at the Goblin for answers.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter, I forgot that you wouldn't know what you were using. That is a blood quill. It is use to sign official documents and contracts proving that the person who is signing is the real deal. Now, would you like me to go over the Pendragon accounts as well? I can assure you the last withdrawal was made by your mother in 1980, when she transferred 3,000,000 galleons into the Potter account. As it stands the balance of the Pendragon account is 70,000,000 galleons." (He is king, so he is bound to be very wealthy.)

Harry almost fell off his chair in shock. He knew he would be rich, but that was way more then he first thought. "Wrinklehook, is there a way that I can claim the title of Pendragon but keep it hidden from everyone until I am ready to reveal it?"

The old goblin laid back in his chair. "There is nothing stopping you from claiming the Pendragon title, Mr. Potter, and the head ring can be concealed using a simple charm. However for you to claim the title you would have to go down to the vault itself and pass it's trial. I can tell you now that the trial is no easy feat, and looking at your records it is unlikely you would be able to pass it as it consists of a number of duels against the spirits of King Arthur's knights. Once defeated the knights then would reveal the doorway to Avalon where your money is kept. It is also the resting place of the Sword of Kings, Excalibur."

Harry nodded. "So basically I would require the skills of the sword to pass the trials?"

The Goblin nodded. "That is correct Mr. Potter. I understand that Sir Greengrass as already arranged for your training to be completed within the next ten days. Once you are finished with your training you can return here and take the trial of your ancestor."

Harry nodded again and finished signing the form allowing him to take up headship of the Potter family. He handed it over to Wrinklehook and watched the old goblin look at it to make sure everything had been filled in correctly. He then watched as the contract was stamped and it vanished from view. A small box then landed on the table, in front of Harry. He looked up to see Wrinklehook nod for him to open it. Inside was the Potter signet ring.

"Once I place this ring on my finger I would like you to void that marriage contract, please. There is only one girl who will by my side as queen and she is in this very room."

He watched Daphne beam before giving him a small kiss. Harry could see his words had made Clyde very happy, as the middle aged man was smiling. He removed the ring from the box, then placed it on his ring finger. Suddenly he fell to the floor screaming, he then blacked out.

**Gringotts Medical Wing**

Harry opened his eyes to see Daphne smiling down on him. He looked around and could see he was in some type of ward. However the doctors and nurses were not human but Goblins. He turned to the right to Clyde also standing by his bedside. He slowly sat up.

"What happened? I remember placing the ring on my finger, and feeling like I was being tortured."

Clyde folded his arms against his chest. "That was the power of the Potter ring breaking several blocks on your magical core Harry. However, there were so many that your body couldn't take the stress and shut down for safety measures. The Goblins brought you down here straight way so that they could find out what exactly happened. I have seen the results and I can tell you now that if the old bastard was here I would gladly run him through with my sword, over and over again. It is no wonder you keep having burst of accidental magic Harry. Your core was being drained while you were staying at your relatives to power the blood wards that had been erected around your home. Wards that are highly illegal, I might add. Since you have been freed from the place, your core as began to grow like it should. And all the excess magic that had been stored needed an outlet, hence your accidental magic now and again."

Harry took the form from Clyde and read down the list. However, he noticed his vision was all blurry, but that was impossible as he was wearing his glasses. He removed them and rubbed his eyes, only to find he could see much clearer. He looked to Clyde for explanation.

"It seems the Power of the Potter ring as also corrected your vision, and you no longer need glasses. However I would still wear a fake pair, just to create the illusion that you still need them. This will stop Dumbledore from getting suspicious."

Harry nodded before looking down the list. The more he read the angrier he was getting.

_Harry James Potter_

_Age: 14_

_Medical record filled in by Dr. Hookshot_

_Core Block: 85%. Ability Block: 100%. Break down below._

_Animagus: Dragon: Blocked by A.B.W.D_

_Charms natural ability: Blocked by A.B.W.D_

_Defence natural ability: Blacked by A.B.W,D_

_Natural ability with sword and all other melee weapons: Blocked by A.B.W.D_

_Transfiguration natural ability: Blocked by A.B.W.D_

_Potion natural ability: Blocked by A.B.W.D_

_Due to the extent of the finding. I have passed this on to the head of the DMLE of your Ministry. All Blocks have now been removed._

_Signed: Hookshot_

_Fee: 20,000 galleons_

Harry passed the result to Daphne to look at. Right now all he wanted to do was to kill the old fool for what he had done to him. According to the results all of his natural abilities had been blocked. Harry laughed at what he was going to do this year now everything was unblocked. He was determined to get top student of his year, so that he could rub it in the face of his old friend Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when he destroyed her in every test.

He looked to see Daphne sapphire eyes glowing. "That bloody bastard! No wonder you're always halfway down the list at the end of school year. Your academic ability were blocked. There is some good news though. You being a natural with the sword means you should be able to use any blade or melee weapon with ease and should in theory complete your training before ten days."

Clyde nodded in agreement. "Yes. I was a bit shocked to read that, but then again you are King Arthur's heir so I shouldn't be really surprised that you would have some natural talent with the sword. As soon as we can leave, I will have the Time Bubble placed around the house, so that we can begin. First, though, I advise you to take a large sum of money out of your vault so that we can get you some proper clothes. Not to mention some other things you might be needing."

Just as they were leaving the bank, they were stopped by Wrinklehook. "Just one moment, Lord Potter. Your mother left something for you. We have been keeping it safe until you decided to claim it."

Harry turned to Wrinklehook. "Could you take me to retrieve it please?"

The ancient Goblin nodded. "However, first we must require permission from the director. If you would like to follow me please."

Harry followed Wrinklehook up several flights of stairs, until they came to a huge golden door, guarded by two huge Goblins dressed from head to toe in armour. Each was holding a Halberd spear. As soon as Wrinklehook approached the goblin crossed their spears in front of the door.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Wrinklehook showed them his ID badge. Once they were satisfied they removed their spears, allowing the ancient Goblin to knock.

"Who dare disturb me?"

Wrinklehook quickly poked his head around the door. "It is I, director. I have with me Harry James Pendragon. He wishes to claim the item we have been keeping for him."

The director stood from his desk. "Bring him in quickly. Time is money after all."

Wrinklehook bowed before gesturing for Harry to follow him into the room. The first thing Harry noticed was the huge gold desk sitting in the middle of the room. Harry looked to see the director narrowing his eyes. He gulped as he had no clue what to do, or what to say. He just decided to stand in front of the desk and waited to be asked if he would like a seat.

The director eyes brow raised, as for the first time in their history a wizard was showing them respect. Normally they would come in here and make themselves at home. Of course the Director had always made sure they paid for their lack of respect, by lowering the interest on their vaults.

"You may sit down Harry James Pendragon. Curiously you are the first wizard to actually wait to be asked if they would like to take a seat. Most wizards and witches consider themselves above our race and do as they please. Now, Wrinklehook tells me you wish to claim the item that your mother left you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she left me a memory orb, telling me about my heritage and her secret identity, but that was about it."

The Director frowned. "You mean she never left you any information about you having a partner?"

Harry looked at the director puzzled. "Well no, however Lord Greengrass did say that I was to marry his eldest daughter due to a contract signed between both our ancestors."

The director waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I do not mean a human companion, Lord Potter, I am talking about your dragon."

Harry's eyes widened. "Dragon sir? I don't understand. How can I have a partner who is a dragon?"

The director laid back in his chair and looked to his colleague. "You never told him?"

Wrinklehook quickly made an apologetic gesture. "Forgive director, I was going to mention it to him, however after what happened with the Potter ring I thought that it would be best if you explained it to him. After all Lady Pendragon did leave it in your care."

The director nodded then turned back to Harry. "Since the birth of King Arthur, every Pendragon has had a dragon bonded to them. These dragons become their familiar. As you are likely aware there has only been female Pendragons born. You are the first male. Your mother's dragon Sapphire died when your mother was killed by the dark Lord in 1981. However before she died she laid a single egg. This egg stays unhatched until the next Pendragon is born. It is this what your mother entrusted to us to look after."

Harry watched the director stand up and walk to the back of his office. Harry watched him place his hand on a wall which glowed and slid apart. He looked to see a pedestal and resting on it was a light blue shiny egg. He looked to see the director gesture for him to come forward. Harry got out of his seat and approached the egg. As it was moving towards it, he could hear a small voice.

_"You have finally come for me, your majesty. I have waited many years for this day. Finally we can become one."_

Harry shook his head as the voice suddenly vanished. He grasped the egg with both hands before removing it from the pedestal. he carefully walked back to the director desk, taking extra care not to drop the egg now in his hands. Once back at the desk, Harry sat back down and faced the director once again.

"The dragon within that egg will be your familiar. Eventually you will be able to bond with him or her giving you an extreme amount of power. I have seen many dragon eggs in my time, Lord Potter, but never this colour. whatever is inside it, I am sure will serve you well. Now if you excuse me, I have other business to attend too."

Harry stood up and bowed, before walking out of the room, there waiting for him was Clyde and Daphne. Harry noticed Clyde's eyes widened as he saw what Harry was carrying.

"I was wondering when you would discover your partner, Harry. All Pendragons have had a dragon bonded to them in the past. Eventually you will learn to ride it, however that is a long way off. I suggest you hide it. We can't have Dumbledore finding out Harry. Not until you're ready. Now are you ready to leave? We still need to get you a new wardrobe, plus several books that you will need for your training. We could also call into Ollivanders and have him remove the Trace on your wand, as in the eyes of our world you are now an adult."

Harry nodded. He placed the egg into his bag and left the bank with Clyde and Daphne to do some shopping. Soon everything they needed to do was done. They used the Goblin Portkey to travel back to Greengrass Manor. Harry as usual ended up on his arse, much to Daphne and Clyde's amusement. Once he had taken all his shopping upstairs, he removed the egg from the bag and walked into the garden. He could see a number of Goblins chanting in the distance, and assumed they were preparing to erect the Time Bubble. Harry sat on the grass and placed the egg in front of him.

"Well, are you going to hatch or just stay as an egg?"

The egg began to glow gently. Suddenly it cracked and a blinding light forced Harry to shield his eyes. Once the light had vanished he gasped and looked upon a small light blue dragon pup, who was now staring at him.

"_No need to be so rude you know. I was going to hatch when I knew we were alone. My name is Nova, your majesty, and I am a Blue -Eyes White Dragon. The king of all Dragons. Just as my father served your ancestor I will serve you, your majesty."_

Harry pondered what he had been told. He then held out his palm, and watched as Nova walked up to it before sniffing it. He then jumped back as an arc of lightning came out of Nova's mouth.

"Blood hell! I thought dragons spewed fire, not lightning."

Nova bowed his head. _"My apologies your majesty. As I am still young I find it hard to control my powers. As I grow I will begin to learn control. Now as for your other question. Yes dragon are supposed to spew fire, but as I am king of all the dragons, my breath is different. In this case lightning._

Harry moved closer to Nova and allowed the small dragon pup to climb into his lap. He began to stroke it gently, much to Nova's enjoyment. "Clyde mentioned that I will be able to ride you one day. Is that true?"

Nova raised his head. _"I thought that was obvious wouldn't you, But that is still a long way off. For now let us concentrate on bonding. The stronger the bond the more powerful we will be."_

Harry and Nova were interrupted by Daphne running up behind them. Nova immediately went on the defensive, however, after seeing Harry smile at the girl, it curled back up on his master's lap.

"Oh my god! He's so adorable!"

_Nova sneered. "Great now I have a silly little girl making a fuss over me. I am not some little kitten or puppy you know."_

Harry laughed at Nova's little comment. He saw the confused face of his future wife. "Sorry Daphne. Nova was just saying he hates being treated as if he was a kitten or puppy. However I am sure he will change his tune when I mention that you are my future queen." Harry grinned as Nova looked up sheepishly.

"_Forgive your majesty. I had no clue that this girl was your future queen, I must say by looking at her, you have done bloody well. According to my father Lady Guinevere was also a good looker._

Harry laughed again as Daphne sat by him. "Can I hold him Harry?"

Harry looked down at Nova, and saw him slowly get up, before walking over and curling up in Daphne's lap. He watched with a smile on his face as Daphne stroked Nova's head, making the little pup growl with pleasure. However their time was cut short as Clyde came to the door.

"It's time Harry."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes the blue eyes white dragon idea did come from the Yu-gi-oh franchise. I wanted something different instead of a plain dragon spewing fire. I hope you like the twist. To be truthful I have just sat and watched Eragon and thought the whole dragon rider thing would tie in perfectly with this story. Please review as they all help me to continue writing.**

**Big Thank you to IANMK001 for proof-reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Quick note several changes have been made to the previous chapter. Where i had Nova discovered in a pet shop, i have changed it so thay he was being held by Gringotts on behalf of Harry's mother lady Pendragon. **

**Greengrass Estate five years in time bubble**

Harry groaned as he got out of bed. The last five years had been a nightmare. Granted in real life it had only been five days, but still Clyde had not let up on a single piece of his training. He was also getting training from Iris, in how to act like a Lord, and how to be polite and well mannered. All skills he would need if he was to become king of Magical Britain. There had been some good news over the last five years though. It had given him and Daphne time to get to know each other better. It had been extremely hard to open up about the abuse he had suffered at his relatives. He smiled fondly as he remember what Daphne said about doing to them, once she reached her majority. Although he was considered an adult in the magical world, she was still classed as a minor, and was not allowed to do magic, while out of Hogwarts. He was pulled from his thoughts by a bang on his door.

"Rise and shine Harry. It's six in the morning, time for our morning jog around the estate, then we will get straight into your training."

Harry sighed as he walked to the mirror and looked at the huge blue eyes dragon tattoo, that ran all the way across his back. He had been shocked when Nova had informed him, that he could hide in his skin as a tattoo. He smiled as he heard his partners friendly voice.

"_Good morning your majesty. Ready for another day of training?"_

Harry laughed. "Nova what have I told you about calling me Majesty. I have yet to take the throne, besides I would rather you call me Harry, as were friends, your not my servant."

Nova head suddenly appeared out of Harry shoulder and looked at him. Harry had been surprised to learn that although he and the Greengrass family hadn't aged. Nova had. He was no longer the cute dragon pup any more, but a full sized Dragon. Nova deep blue eyes stared into his partners emerald green.

"_Forgive me Harry, using your title as become a bit of a habit of late. I am not sure if it is to do with the way I am changing or something else. I will try call you Harry from now on." _Nova then vanished back into Harry shoulder.

Harry pulled on a t-shirt and his training shorts. He opened his door to see his future wife, also dressed ready for the morning jog. Harry had wondered why Daphne was joining in, and had been told by Clyde, that it was important to build up all their strength. He had then gone on to say how being healthy and active could be the difference between life and death in a wizard duel. As duelling relied at lot on stamina and being able to dodge your opponents spells. The better shape you were in, the better chance you had of dodging. He took Daphne's hand and gave a sweet a morning kiss. Both teens then walked down the stairs to see Clyde waiting for them.

The jog was a killer as they ran around the estate ten times. However the training was beginning to show. If anyone was to see him now, they most likely would mistake him for someone else. Harry collapsed in to his chair, before a bowl of fresh fruit appeared in front of him. He ate it quickly. He then went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for his daily training. In the last five years he had mastered all types of blades, from broad swords, to the rapier. He was now learning to fight with two blades and eventually would be learning how to duel with his wand and a sword, taking his enemies by surprise. He walked into his room and stripped off, before jumping into the shower. He washed all the grime and dirt from his body. Once he was clean he stepped out to see Daphne sitting on his bed. He quickly turned away and wrapped his towel around his lower region.

"Hmm Daphne, what are you doing?

Daphne giggled at catching Harry nearly nude. For the last few years she had been wanting to take their relationship to the next level, but had been frustrated when Harry had ignored her advances. It was one of his traits she hated. He was too bloody noble. In the past year she had done everything she could to try and get him to react. The fact all they had done was some light petting and kissing really frustrated her. She approached her mother about her concerns as she worried that Harry didn't love her anymore. However her mother had said that he would make the first move when he was ready, that was bloody last year, and she was still waiting. She stood from the bed and walked right up to him and grabbed his head in a searing kiss. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her covered breast. She could feel that Harry wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, she pulled back and screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong Harry? Do you not find me attractive any more? Do you still love me? I want to know Harry and I want to know now! Why will you not touch me? Even with me giving you an open invitation, you still will not touch me."

Harry shook his head, as he walked over to his bed, He took a seat on it, before looking into the eyes of his future wife. He could see she was trying to hold back from crying. The truth was he wanted to do stuff with her, but he was scared that he would do stuff wrong and not be good enough for her. Also the fact he was guest in her father house made seducing his daughter under his roof a big no, no."

"Daphne, I do you love you, and want to do things with you, but I feel guilty doing stuff with you while under your dads roof. After all I am a guest here."

Daphne looked down, she was a little happier now that she knew the reason. In fact she had not even considered what her father might make of it. She looked at Harry straight in the eye.

"Fine but as soon as we get to Hogwarts. I am dragging you into the nearest broom closet. Fuck house rivalry. I don't give a shit what anyone else will think. In fact, why wait till we get to Hogwarts, we could easily get our own compartment on the Hogwarts express. After all I read in Hogwarts History that Lords get their own suite on the train, and in Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "Daphne you know we are going to have to keep our relationship on a low profile. The last think we want is for the old bastard to find out. I wouldn't put it past him to oblivate both of us. Besides I may get my own suite, but you still have to suffer in Slytherin, I couldn't live with myself if Draco or one of his goons found out about us. I dread to think what they would try to do to you. I love you Daph's and I want you to be safe."

Daphne sighed "Fine, but I mean it Potter, the first chance we get I am so dragging you off to the nearest broom closet. Understand?"

Harry sighed then nodded. "Fine. Now would you please leave my room so that I can get ready. I'm ten minutes late as it is and you know how your father is with me being late for training."

Daphne stood up and walked up to him. She gently kissed him, before rubbing her soft hand over the bulge now hiding under his towel."Remember what I said Potter, this is mine come Hogwarts." She gave his cock a gently squeeze getting a small hiss. She smiled at finally getting a reaction and left his room.

"Harry fell back onto his bed. "Bloody hell what have I got myself into?"

**Training Room**

Clyde looked at his watch. "What's taking him so bloody long?"

He looked to the door to see Harry out of breath. The training facility was right at the other end of the manor, and took a good five minutes to walk to from the main living area.

"Sorry I am late, Clyde. I kind of got held up by your daughter. She is driving mental at the moment, I have no clue what to do."

Clyde smiled. Iris had informed him of Daphne frustration, he on the other hand was happy that Harry was respecting his home. However he had thought about giving the two of them some space of their own, after all he could just imagine how hard it would be to live with the person you love for five years and not be able to do anything physical with them, for fear of the daughter's father kicking you out.

"Yes Iris did mention that Daphne was finding the living arrangement difficult to adjust too. However I am pleased that you have ignore her advances and that you have shown the respect to me and my home by doing so. Now as you know you have mastered most blade techniques and can use a single blade with precision, However I also wish to train you in using two blades as Lancelot was very famous for his duel blade ability, and I have no doubt, he will be one of the knights you face in your trial. Right lets begin."

Three hours into the training and Harry was already duelling Clyde, He swung his two sword in counter direction parrying Clyde's blades away. Clyde went for a high slash and low slash, which Harry countered perfectly. Soon Clyde found himself on the defensive. He tried to parry Harry's blades away, but the boy was just too quick. Soon he found one of Harry's sword resting at the back of his neck, while the other ones tip was touching the front of his neck.

"Well done Harry. That is all for today. You have mastered the duel blade very quickly. There is nothing left for me to teach you, except how to duel with a wand and sword. That will be covered tomorrow. After that I think we can lower the time bubble and have you take the trials of the Pendragon vault."

Harry nodded. He left the training room feeling rather pleased with himself. He had decided to spend the rest of the day with Daphne and Nova in the garden. However he was stopped by Daphne little sister Astoria.

"How was your training Harry? Did you beat my dad again?"

Harry had come to see Astoria for the little sister he had never known. He walked with her towards the garden where he saw Daphne waiting.

"Yes I did beat your dad again, and thought I would spend the day with your sister and Nova. Would you like to join us?"

Astoria smiled. She had become rather fond of Nova, and enjoyed watching him fly around the estate. Granted he couldn't fly anywhere far as the time bubble was in place, but still just seeing him take off and glide with Harry on his back was breath taking.

Harry smiled and allowed Astoria to run into the garden, while he and Daphne shared a brief kiss. He then whispered. "Nova you can come out now."

Just as he spoke there was a blinding white light that appeared behind him. It grew and slowly took shape. Soon the light had died down, and Nova stood behind Harry and stretched his wings, before unleashing a almighty roar.

"_I am so glad to get out of that Tattoo and stretch my wings a little. What you say Harry, ready for another go."_

Harry smiled although he was skilled with the blade, he just couldn't get the hang of flying on a dragons back. He had tried to imagine that he was on a broom, but that did no good what so ever. He looked to see a white flash appear on Nova back. When the light had died down, there on his back was a saddle. Nova had informed Harry that once he mastered flying then he had a gift for him. Harry climbed onto Nova's back. He held onto the saddle as Nova slowly stood up. He stretched his wings before taking to the sky. He began to do some gentle loops around the estate. Harry could manage these, but when it came to the combat drill flying the dodging and the loop de loops, he found himself struggling to hold on to the saddle.

"_Ok Harry, enough with the gently stuff. Now we really start your flight training. First on the list evasive manoeuvres, hold on tight."_

Harry held the saddle for dear life as Nova started to turn left and right, imagining that he was dodging incoming spell fire or other long range weapons. He suddenly nosed dive towards the ground and then at the very last minute pulled up, and shot into the air. He could still feel Harry holding on.

"_Good Harry. Next the corkscrew."_

Harry hated this one as he found it difficult to hold on while Nova rolled through the sky. He braced himself and gripped the saddle tightly, as Nova began to roll. Soon Nova went back to level flying. He was pleased to see Harry still on his back, normally he had fallen off by now.

"_Ok Harry, this is the big one, the loop de loop. Hold on tight, here we go."_

Nova suddenly shot horizontally towards the sky, he leaned back and looped backwards. All the way around. Again Harry had managed to hang on.

"_You did it Harry. You mastered basic flying, As promised I will now bestow a gift on you."_

Nova landed softly on the ground and allowed Harry to slide off his back. He then walked up to Harry and stood in front of him.

"_You may feel an odd sensation Harry, but know that I will never harm you, are you ready to receive my gift?_

Harry looked to Daphne and Astoria and looked to see both them nod. He turned back to Nova and nodded. "I am ready."

Nova bowed his head, before charging a beam of light in its mouth. Nova then engulfed Harry in a powerful lightning beam of energy

Harry felt strange, he knew that an attack like this should have killed him, however what he felt was power like he never felt before. He gasped as he looked to his body to see it slowly glow. Once the glow had died down he looked to see himself in a glistening set of Nova blue armour. He moved his hands to his head and felt a helmet now rested on it. Finally the light died down and he stood in front of Nova dressed from head to toe in armour. He looked to see Daphne and Astoria gasp. He then turned to Nova.

"_Each Dragon who as bonded to a Pendragon as bestowed the same gift. Your armour represent the bond we share. This armour is resistant to most spells, however the killing curse will by pass it's defences. I am pleased to finally call you a dragon rider your majesty."_

Harry smiled. "Just one question Nova. How the hell do you get it bloody off."

Clyde had watched the whole show from the window. Indeed Harry was mastering everything really quickly, however he knew that they could not afford to let their guard down. He still needed to tell Harry about the blade Dumbledore held and the dangers of it. He had no doubt that eventually the two heirs would face each other and only one would come out the victor.

**Hogwarts Headmaster suite**

Dumbledore waved his wand forcing a bookcase to move to the side. he then placed his hand onto the wall and watched it slide back. He smiled as he looked upon the weapon of his ancestors. Dumbledore removed the sword from the pedestal and held it vertically.

"Even if you have discovered your true heritage Harry. There is no stopping the Blade of death. You may think Excalibur is unbeatable, however you have yet to face Morgana Le fay ultimate weapon. When the time comes, i will take great pleasure in plunging this blade into your chest and absorbing your life-force."

Dumbledore smiled cruelly as he placed the sword back on the pedestal. There was only room for one king of magical Britain, and Dumbledore was determiined to make sure it was him who would be sitting on the throne.

**Next day Gringotts**

Harry, Clyde and Daphne appeared on the steps of Gringotts. The time bubble had been taken down a few hours ago. Harry had decided that he wanted to get these trial over and done with as quickly as possible. He noticed the alley was alot more quiter then normal, this puzzled him until he saw a copy of the Prophet from the day before laying on the floor. In big print on the front was.

_Death Eater Attack Quidditch World Cup_

_article by Rita Skeeter  
_

Underneath the title was a huge picture of a strange mark that consisted of a huge skull, with a snakes poking out of its mouth. Harry could see the flames as they engulfed the campsite. He handed the paper over to Clyde, who looked at it carefully.

"I wondered when those cowards would raise their heads again. Obviously thought doing it at the Quidditch world cup would create a bigger scene for the media, pushing fear into the public once more."

Clyde then threw the paper back down and led Harry and Daphne through the bank doors. They walked past a pike that seem to have a goblins head on it. Harry recognised the goblin as the one who had called Clyde Sir in Public. He looked to Clyde for an answer.

"I warned him, i was going to send a note to the director."

Haqrry just shook his head and carried on walking until they came to the same tall desk, with a new Goblin looking down at them. Harry quickly decied to intervene before another goblin lost his head.

"Excuse me, i wish to see my account manager Mr Wrinklehook. The name is Lord Potter."

Suddenly the whole bank froze, as he mentioned his title. He looked to see Clyde shaking his head. He was in for it now. Right on que a weird looking women with big glasses stood in front of him with a note pad ready.

"Lord Potter, It is an honour to meet you. My name is Rita Skeeter and i write for the Daily prophet. Could i ask you a few questions?"

Harry was feeling rather over-whelmed by the whole ordeal, and pleased to see the director appear from nowhere flanked by two armoured goblins.

"What have i told you about annoying our customers, with your antics Miss Skeeter. Begone from this bank before i decided to make you pay dearly."

Harry watched Rita gulp, before running out of the bank, closely followed by a photographer, who had managed to take a few shots of Harry next to Daphne. he looked to see the director narrowing his eyes at him.

"That was a very stupid thing to do in your case Lord Potter. You had better follow me. Mr Wrinklehook is on leave today."

Harry followed the Director up the stair to his office. Once inside he watched the director turn to his armoured guards. "Go stand guard. Let no one in, until i say otherwise, is that understood?"

The two armoured guards saluted before leaving the room and closing the door. Harry watched the Director turn to him. "I am guessing your appearance here today, is so that you can take the trials of Pendragon, Am i correct?"

Harry nodded, and watched the Director walk to the same wall as he did before, however when the wall slid back, instead of a room with an empty Pedestal, there was a mine cart waiting for them.

"The Pendragon vault is kept sepaprate from all the other vaults. Please step into the cart."

Harry, Clyde and Daphne sat in the cart and watched as the Director got into the driving seat. "Next Stop Pendragon vault."_  
_

**A/N:As you can tell i am not going to make it easy for Harry. After returning to Hogwarts it will be pretty much canon, except with a few twists and turns. Next chapter Harry faces the trial of the Pendragon vault.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it, and the various references within it.**

**Deep Under Gringotts**

The mine cart suddenly stopped outside a vault door flanked by two dragons made of stone. The director turned to face Harry.

"Only you are permitted to approach the vault. Anyone who is not a Pendragon, would be incinerated as soon as they touched the platform. I wish you luck Lord Potter."

Harry nodded, he looked to see Daphne biting her bottom lip, with a worried expression on her face. He leaned down and gave a hug and kissed her gently.

"I will be fine Daphne. Please don't worry. Your father as taught me all that he knows, so there should be no reason why I shouldn't complete the trials ahead of me."

Clyde stood and shook his hand. "Good luck Harry. We will be waiting above, as I want to pay the Daily prophet a visit so I can stop those photo being printed they took of you with Daphne. Last thing we need is the old fool finding out about your relationship with my daughter."

Harry nodded. He then took a deep breath and stepped off the mine cart. As soon as his feet touched the platform, he noticed the two stone dragon eyes opened. He approached the vault cautiously, until he was standing between the two statues. He froze as the stone dragon swivelled on their pedestal.

"Who dares approach the vault of Pendragon!"

Harry gulped, before confidently shouting. "I Harry James Potter Pendragon, heir to the throne of magical Britain. I come to take the trials of Pendragon."

Harry watched the two dragons eyes glowed, before he was engulfed in a red beam of light. He noticed the light was moving up and down his body. Almost if they were looking for something. Suddenly Harry gasped as a small red Dragon showed up on the back of his neck. The eyes closed.

"Pass Noble Heir of Pendragon!"

Harry sighed in relief as he heard several mechanical sounds coming from the vault. Suddenly it swung open revealing a blue portal. Harry took a deep breath before stepping through. He stepped out into a huge circular chamber. He could see a door at the end, and guarding it was a knight dressed in armour. Harry walked up to the figure. He was so pleased that Nova had provided him with a set a armour. He twisted a light blue gem ring on his finger, and suddenly vanished into a blinding light. When the light had died down, he stood opposite the figure in his own set of Nova Armour. He noticed the figure smile.

"To prove you are worthy to claim the sword of kings, and take up your rightful place as King of magical Britain. You must face three trials. One of wisdom, One of courage and finally one of strength. Only once you have passed these three trials will you be permitted to pass into the realm of Avalon where Excalibur awaits it's next master."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I am ready for the first trial."

The figure nodded. "Very well, but know if you fail any of the trials then you will be lost forever. I am keeper of the trial of Courage. Go through this door and face your first challenge."

Harry took a deep breath as the door opened behind the figure. He looked to see a blinding light appear, suddenly he found himself engulfed by it wondering just what his first trial would contain.

**Trial Of Courage**

Harry found himself in a huge cave, lit up by torches. He noticed that he had been presented with a shield and sword. He walked down the lit passage, and suddenly came to a huge room. He stood there shocked as he looked around. Pits of hot molten lava were spread everywhere. Harry could see a rope bridge and a number of ledges. He he was thankful that Clyde had put him through his training, as it was clear agility would be needed to pass this trial. Carefully Harry placed his shield on his back. He then put his sword away, and carefully backed himself against the wall as he could see the rope bridge was located on the other side of the wall, and all he had to help him reach it, were several small ledges. He shimmered carefully along the wall, trying not to look down at the pit of molten lava that now stood below him. Just as he thought he was doing well, he slipped, and fell off. He quickly gripped the small ledge with his fingers as he dangled over the edge. Using every bit of his strength he pulled himself up and backed up against the wall. He hadn't even passed the first check point and already he had almost failed. He stood still to get his thoughts back in order. He looked to see that he was half way across. Slowly he began to move again, making sure he took extra care this time. Eventually he made it to the other end. He came face to face with the rope bridge. He noticed several of the planks were cracked and rope holding the bridge was almost broken.

He placed his hand on his head. "You got to be fucking kidding me. I have to try get across that?"

Harry sighed, before he slowly approached the bridge. He gripped the rope rails with his hands as he carefully made his way across the bridge. He got half way across, when he heard the rope snap. The bridge began to fall and smashed against the far wall. Harry gripped one of the planks as he noticed he was now vertical dangling over another pit of lava. He gritted his teeth and began to climb using the remaining planks as hand and foot grips. He had just reached the top, when he scrambled up as the bridge gave way completely. He laid face down on the solid ground beneath him. He took a few deep breath, before he slowly stood up. He could see that he was now faced with a solid path, which crossed over to a circular platform.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank god for that." However as soon as he placed his foot on the path, the ground began to crumble "Oh for fuck sake!"

He quickly began to run as fast as he could he could see the path crumbling right behind him.

"Great I'm in a fucking Indiana Jones movie."

He quickly picked up speed as he noticed the crumbling path was catching up with him. He could see the platform only a few feet in front of him, he quickly jumped, just as the path collapsed completely. Again he found himself hanging over the edge. He quickly pulled himself up and fell down on the floor exhausted. He then noticed a shadow appear from the other side of the platform, he could hear angry growling. He gulped as he came face to face with a two headed dog. Now this wasn't new to him, as he had meet a three headed one called Fluffy in his first year. However that one had looked completely harmless to the one he was facing now. He looked into the four pairs of glowing red eyes. He quickly removed his sword and shield, and took up his battle stance. His eyes widened as one of the mouth opened, and he was force to defend himself behind his shield as a stream of fire spewed out.

"Great a two headed dog, that can spew fire. That's new one on me."

However his eyes widened again as the other mouth opened and a stream of ice breath was spewed out.

"Nova any chance of a hand here?"

He sighed as he heard Nova speak. _"I am sorry Harry, but I am prevented from helping you in these trials. You are on your own."_

Harry gritted his teeth "Great, Just fucking great. I have a sword and shield and I am faced with a two headed dog, that can't only breath fire, but ice as well."

Harry then noticed a sparkle on the other side of the platform. Using his shield he circled around the two headed beast defending himself against the different attacks now being spewed out. He looked down to see another shield, however this one had a mirror front. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think back to where he had seen this before. His eyes then widened at remembering Playing one of Dudley computer games while he was out for the day with his parents.

"No way. Who would have thought playing Zelda, would have helped me in real life one day."

He picked up the mirror shield, and faced the two headed beast. Just as he predicted the attacks were absorbed into the shield. He quickly pointed the shield towards the head that was spewing fire. He held the shield as the fire was absorbed, he then pointed the glowing shield at the one who spewing ice attacks. He waited as a beam of fire left his shield hitting the head dead on.

"Bulls eye."

He then waited until the head spewed it's ice attack, which again he absorbed. Like before he turned the shield on the one spewing fire, and watched as a beam of ice fired from his shield hitting the fire breathing head dead on.

He had no clue how many times he would have to do this, however it seems luck was in his favour as the two heads began to fight each other. Using the distraction he plunged his sword into the beast chest. He heard the beast growl, before falling down and vanishing. He then watched as the shield vanished and again he was engulfed by a blinding light.

(If you have no idea, what Zelda is, then I advise you to find out. This scene is roughly based on one of the bosses you face within one of the earlier games.)

**Trial Of Strength**

Harry looked around as he suddenly appeared in another chamber. However this time he was faced with a figure holding two blades in his hands. It didn't take Harry long to realise he was facing Sir Lancelot, Sir Greengrass ancestor.

"Well met in the trial of courage. Now you must face me in the trial of strength. Are you worthy to be king. Let us find out."

Harry's eyes widened as Sir Lancelot advanced towards him. He noticed his hands glow revealing two blades. He grinned as he parried both of Lancelot strikes away perfectly. He noticed the knight stop in his tracks.

"Impressive, you have mastered the technique of the duel Blade."

Harry quickly defended against another two strikes. They circled around the room, eyeing each other up. Suddenly Harry decided to make the first move. He advanced on Lancelot, all that could be heard in the chamber was the echo of steel on steel, as both tried to get the upper hand.

Harry felt himself tiring as he was forced to defend more and more. He knew he had to end this fast or it was all over. He gritted his teeth as again he parried the knights blade away from him. He suddenly saw an opening. It was going to be rather unorthodox, but he knew it was his only chance. He crouched just as Lancelot bought his two blades down on him. He quickly parried them away, before spinning and using his leg, to sweep Lancelot's right from under him. Once Lancelot had fallen he quickly grabbed the advantage and drove his blade into the knights chest.

He looked to see Lancelot scream in pain as his sword stuck out of him. He then saw Lancelot look at him, before he vanished.

"Well done noble Heir. Only the trial of Wisdom awaits. Take the door at the back of the chamber, it will lead you to the final trial. Good Luck my King."

Harry stood, and dropped his other blade, which suddenly vanished. He slowly made his way to the door. His body ached from all the physical abuse it had suffered. He reached out a grabbed the handle before walking through the door. Not knowing What he would face next.

**Trial Of Wisdom.**

Harry again found himself in a similar chamber, to before, however instead of a Knight standing in front of him. He found a women, dressed in white, with a small tiara resting on her head.

"You have done well Harry James Pendragon. Now all that stands between you and Excalibur is the trial of wisdom. I will ask you three question. You must get all three to pass. I warn you if you fail, then you will never see your love one again. You will trapped in this dimension forever."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Please ask your first question?"

The women smiled and circled him. "What do you desire most, power or wisdom?"

Harry thought about the question carefully. He knew he would have to have power to defeat the old fool. After all the old git had tons of experience due to his age. He then thought about the second option. Without wisdom, he would have no clue how to beat Dumbledore. He suddenly realised that the question wasn't a yes or no answer, but a trial of ones heart.

"Without Knowledge, I cannot gain power?"

The woman smiled. "Very well answered Harry. You speak from your heart and do not wish to use The power of Excalibur for your own selfish needs. Your next question. If you were faced with the option of choosing wither you or your loved one died. Who would you choose?"

Harry smiled, that was an easy one. He would sacrifice himself in an instant if it meant saving Daphne.

"I would gladly sacrifice my life for the one I love. I would do anything for her, even fall on my own sword if she asked me too."

The lady smiled again. "Excellent, you look to put your people first, before your own needs. The traits needed to be a true king of magical Britain. Your final question Harry is this. Would you be willing to give up Daphne, knowing a sacrifice is needed to claim Excalibur?"

Harry was about to answer, when suddenly he saw a pedestal rise in front of him. There stuck in the pedestal was Excalibur. He then noticed something else appeared beside the pedestal. Chained to it was Daphne, and the chain was wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

"Harry what's happening? Why am i in chains?"

Harry totally ignored Daphne plea as his head suddenly filled with a ghostly voice.

"Take me, Take me and claim me as your own. You know without me you will never defeat the heir of Mordred. Is one life being sacrificed better then million suffering under his rule, as he sits on the throne."

Harry held his head as the voice carried on repeating itself. He then turned to Daphne. "I am so Sorry Daphne, But I cannot allow him to cause millions to suffer. I love you and always will."

Harry stepped up to the Pedestal and took the hilt of the blade in his hands. He heard Daphne scream as he suddenly pulled the sword out of the stone. Just as he did he watched Daphne fall to the floor lifeless. He dropped Excalibur and ran to the side of his future wife. He scooped her lifeless body in his arms and buried his head in her silky Blonde hair.

"What have I done? He lifted his head and screamed to the heavens. "Why, Why do you have to be so cruel? Why can't you just stop playing with my life, and the life's of people I love."

he buried his head into Daphne hair once again. Suddenly he felt her slowly vanish from his arms. He suddenly stood face to face with the lady who had asked him the question.

"You have passed Harry. You were willing to sacrifice the very one you love, so that millions would not have to suffer at his hands. In doing this you have proven that you would put your subject before yourself in any situation. A trait that all Kings should have. Go now Claim your birth right, and rule magical Britain as the king you were destined to be. Harry James Pendragon."

Harry suddenly found himself faced with a portal, he wiped the tears from his eyes. The whole Daphne dying had not been real, but a test to see if he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Harry slowly walked towards the portal, he took one last look at the lady in white, before walking through.

**Isle of Avalon**

Harry appeared on a small island. In the middle stood the same pedestal he had seen back in the chamber. The hilt of Excalibur sticking out of it. He slowly walked up the stairs to the platform the pedestal rested on. He gripped the hilt with both hands, before pulling it from the stone. Immediately their was a blinding light that shot up into the heavens above. Harry held the blade as it glowed with power, being free once more. He was then suddenly engulfed in a bright light as he vanished from the island.

**Underneath Gringotts**

Harry appeared right where he had vanished from, standing in the middle of the two stone dragons. However their was something different about the vault door. Where before it was solid, their was now an indent where a sword would fit. Harry looked down as Excalibur illuminated the dark tunnel. He slowly walked up to the vault door and placed the sword in the required place. He again heard the sound of the vault unlocking. As it opened, he noticed there was no portal, but huge cavern piled to the roof with gold and various jewels. In the middle of the vault stood a small pedestal with a ring resting on it. Harry walked up to the pedestal and picked up the ring, before placing it on his finger. It suddenly glowed then resized. Harry noticed the crest on it. It was the same crest he had seen on the door of his account manager. The crest of Pendragon. Harry turned and left the vault. He watched it close, before sealing itself shut. He then removed Excalibur from the indent in the door. He turned to see the director waiting for him with a smiling Clyde and Daphne. As he approached them he saw the Director kneel before him.

"Your majesty, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to the throne. We Goblin stood by your ancestor and will do so for you as well."

Harry couldn't believe it a race, which had fought wizards for centuries were bowing at his feet and pleading there allegiance to his rule. Harry only had one thing to say.

"What the hell?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next we will discover just what connection the Goblins had with Harry's ancestors, and Harry returns to Hogwarts, unaware of the traps laid by Dumbledore. Please review as they all help to provide encouragement to carry on with this story. I am also looking for someone to beta this story. if you are interested then let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter  
**

**A/N: I know i said they would be returning back to Hogwarts this chapter, however i felt you needed a little bit more info before that. I hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Under Gringotts**

Harry stood there still confused at what had just happened. The leader of the Goblins, had sworn allegiance to him. He watched the director stand back up. He was about to ask , when he was interrupted by the director.

"All will be explained soon your majesty. Maybe we should go to my office, so that we can discuss what as taken place here today."

Harry nodded. Then climbed into the cart with Daphne. He immediately grabbed her in hug and kissed her gently on the lips. He looked to see the stun expression on her face.

"Later, I am just glad you're ok."

Daphne wondered what had gotten into Harry, however she was interrupted from asking by her father.

"Now that you have Excalibur Harry. It is time to summon those families who are also descended from the knights of the round table. They are the Longbottom's, The Blacks and finally the Bones. As soon as we get back to the manor, I will contact them as it is very important we discuss what is going to happen next."

Harry was shocked, his Godfather Sirius was descended from one of the knights of the round table. Not only that but his friend Neville and a girl from huffle-puff called Susan were also from the knights line. Harry paused in thought, that was only four, what happened to the rest? Before he could have time to think, they had arrived at the director's office. Harry placed Excalibur in the scarab that had now appeared on his belt. He wondered just how the hell he was going to hide a sword while walking around Hogwarts. Harry eyes widened as the sword suddenly vanished from view, however he knew it was there, as he could feel the weight of it by his side.

**Director Office**

Harry sat down with Clyde and Daphne in front of the director. He noticed that he went to one of his drawers before pulling out a piece of parchment. He then handed it to Harry, who looked at it carefully. His eyes widened as he read.

"There was an alliance between my ancestor and your ancestors?"

The director nodded. "Indeed there was your majesty. You see in the days of King Arthur reign, all races lived in harmony. There was not only Goblins, but other races too. Only a few of these races have survived to this day."

Harry looked at the director puzzled. "What other races, if you do not mind me asking?"

The director smiled. "Your majesty doesn't need to mind if he can ask anything. We Goblins are your humble servants and will carry on to honour the alliance created all those centuries ago. To answer your question though your majesty. There were the Goblins, Elves, Dwarfs, Veela and a number of other creatures. Every year a council was held in Camelot allowing the different races to meet and discuss issues, however when your ancestor died and his Son Mordred took the throne, the alliance was disbanded, as Mordred began to hunt the different races to extinction. He believed only human deserved to walk the earth, and had his own knights slaughter all those he considered not human. The dwarfs were completely wiped out, the elves suffered heavy casualties, but were able to hide themselves from Mordred using their ancient magic. No one knows to this day if they still exist. The other races were fortunate as they decided to migrate away from magical Britain. The Veela's moved to France, where the other races spread out across the entire globe."

Harry gritted his teeth, he vowed that when he was king, he would send out envoys to all the races, and try to get the alliance back together again. Everything that breathed had a right to live, no matter there race. He then handed the letter back to the director who sealed it away once again.

"So now that I have taken my rightful places as Lord Pendragon, will the Ministry be informed?"

The director shook his head. "In normal circumstances yes, as soon as a head of house is claimed, then the details are passed straight on to the Ministry. However your case is unique, and needs to be kept quite until the right time. Before you even take the throne your majesty I would consider defeating Mordred's heir and the dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened. "Isn't Voldemort dead though?"

The director shook his head. "I am afraid to say he is very much alive. We know this as the Riddle vault is still active, a long with the Gaunts vault, both which he as a claim too. If he was truly dead then those vaults would shut down and cease to exist, as he has no heirs of his own."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Ok kill Dumbledore, kill Voldemort. What then?"

The director leaned back in his chair. "Then you need to tackle your own wizarding government, starting with the Wizengamot, if you truly wish for all races to live in harmony, then you need to weed out those who stand against you. Many of these family will be in service to the dark lord, so hopefully on your way to end his line, you can get rid of a few of the other lines that would make your life very difficult as king."

Harry left the director office a few hours later, they quickly port-keyed back to the manor. Harry noticed Clyde go to the fire place.

"12 Grimmauld place, Sirius Black."

Harry watched the face of his Godfather appear in the fire. He smiled just how much better looking he was since they had rescued him from the Ministry.

"Clyde, old chap, what can I do for you? Is Harry behaving himself?"

Clyde smiled. "Harry is fine. He has just come back from taking the trial of Pendragon. He was able to pass and claim Excalibur. I am just letting you know that I am arranging a meeting with all the other family descended from the Knights of the round table, as we need to discuss where we go from here."

"Sirius smiled, as he spotted Harry just standing behind Clyde. "Hello Pup, well done on claiming Excalibur. Were make a king out of you yet. So Clyde what time do you want me there?"

Clyde looked at his watch. "If you could be here say around seven, that will give Amelia plenty of time to get back from the Ministry to join the meeting. I am just about to contact Augusta now. I am sure she will be most pleased to hear that an heir as been found."

Sirius nodded. "Very well, I will see you around seven, however you might have to stop Amelia hexing me, after all in the ministry eyes I am still an escaped convict. Plus I am not sure if she has forgiven me for our last date. I now it been over fifteen years, but still you know what they say. Women can remain angry for ever, given the right reason."

Clyde laughed. "Very well you old dog, I will give her prior notice. See you at seven Sirius." Clyde then cut the connection, before throwing some more floo powder into the fire, before speaking.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE Ministry of magic."

Harry watched a middle aged women head appear in the fire. She had flowing red hair like Susan, and a monocle that looked like it was stuck to her face.

"Lord Greengrass, this is unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?"

Clyde, smiled into the fire. "Hello Amelia. Just informing you that the event we have all been waiting for as finally happened. Harry Potter today passed the trial of Pendragon, and is in possession of Excalibur. I am just letting you know that I am arranging a meeting for tonight with all those who are descended from the Knights lines. Is seven tonight ok with you?"

Amelia head suddenly vanished, suddenly Clyde took a step back as Amelia stepped out of the floo. Her eyes immediately found Harry. She quickly knelt before him.

"Your majesty. I Amelia Bones, descended of Sir Tristan pledge our undying loyalties to you and your rule. For centuries we have waited for an heir to be born, and finally that time as come."

Harry had no clue what to say or do. He was still getting used to the whole royalty thing, then to suddenly have a women he had never met before walk out of the fireplace and kneel before him, was a little over whelming.

"Hm Thank you. Lady Bones. I accept your pledge, and hope that you will consider serving my court just as your descended did all those years ok for my my ancestor."

Amelia bowed once again, then stood up. She turned to Clyde. "I will see you around seven. Is there any dress code for tonight gathering?"

Clyde shook his head. "No, it is nothing formal, just a gathering of friends. However you might want to know that the heir of Sir Percival will be present."

Amelia eyes flashed. "You know where Sirius is?"

Clyde stepped back, he was well aware of the red heads temper. Especially when it involved escaped convicts.

"Amelia before you start, maybe it is best you let Harry explain. In fact Harry could you retract the memories of the event in your third year. It might help Amelia to understand better."

Harry looked at Clyde in confusion. "Exactly how do I go about extracting the memory? As I have never done it before."

Amelia stepped forward, she removed her wand and a small glass vial from her robe. "If you don't mind your majesty, if you just think of the events and I will do the rest."

Harry sighed, he bought all the memories of his third year into his mind. He watched as Amelia tapped the tip of her wand against his forehead. He noticed several white vapour strands hanging off the edge of her wand. He then saw her place them into the glass vial.

"Clyde do you have a Pensive here, or would you like me to retrieve my one?"

Clyde shook his head, before grabbing the same basin, Harry had plunged his head into a seven days ago. He placed in front of Amelia who poured Harry's memories into the basin, and then plunged her head into it. Around fifteen minutes later, she withdrew her head with a stunned expression. She turned to Harry.

"You can cast the Patronus charm?"

Harry nodded sheepishly. "The Dementor not only targeted my Godfather, but me as well. I had our defence professor Lupin teach me how to defend myself against them."

Amelia pondered everything she had heard. "So Sirius was framed by the rat Pettigrew, to think Sirius spent eleven years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, while the real traitor was honoured by the Ministry with a merlin third class award. I am also disgusted to find out that he was never given a trial. I will be having serious word with Barty Crouch, when I see him. I assure you now your majesty, I will do everything in my power to get your Godfathers name cleared, and given a full pardon by the Ministry."

Amelia then gathered the memory back up, before placing it back in the vial. She then walked towards the fire place.

"Huh yes. You can tell the old dog that I will not be arresting him tonight, however I still have a few bones to pick with him, regarding our last date. Well I will see you tonight Clyde, Your Majesty. Good bye."

Harry wondered what his Godfather had done to upset her on their last date. He was not looking forward to seeing them both confront each other tonight, that was for sure. He watched Clyde take some more floo powder before throwing into the fireplace once more.

"Longbottom Manor."

Harry stood behind Clyde as an elderly woman's face appeared in the fire. "Huh Clyde, I haven't heard from you in a while. Tell me are you and your girls fine, these days."

Clyde smiled again. "We are Augusta, however I am calling to let you know that the heir of Pendragon as finally claimed Excalibur, and I am arranging a meeting with all those who as ties to the line of the knights of the round table."

Augusta face, lit up in a huge smile. "This is good news Clyde. What time do you want me and Neville there?

Clyde looked at his watch. "Is seven ok for both of you?"

Augusta nodded. "Seven is fine Clyde. We will see you there. Good bye."

Once Clyde had finished with all his calls, he turned to Harry and could see he was puzzled about something.

"Is something wrong Harry?

Harry stayed silent for a little while, before replying. "I was just wondering. What happened to the other Knights? As if I recall the legend there were more then four."

Clyde nodded. "Indeed there was Harry. Many were wiped out by Mordred when he claimed the throne all those years ago. The others were wiped out by Voldemort in the first war. However I am not so sure it was him who was responsible. I have always suspected Dumbledore had a hand in the killing of the remaining lines, however I could never proof it. We four are the very last, and will continue to serve your line, just as our ancestors did all those years ago."

**Hogwarts Headmaster office**

Dumbledore smiled. He finally knew where the brat was hiding. He had in front of him three letters that had been returned by the owls sent with them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that all three letter had a connection. Dumbledore was well aware of the Grrengrass History and that their line descended from Sir Lancelot. The fact that both Greengrass daughters letter had been returned with Harry, made the whole thing that much clearer. It had been the Greengrass family who had taken Harry. Dumbledore had no doubt they were also responsible for the other letter now sitting on his desk. This once was from Gringotts informing him that he was no longer Harry's magical guardian and that the marriage contract between house Weasley and Potter was now voided. Dumbledore hears were still ringing from the sound of Molly Weasley voice as soon as she had found out. He also found himself with another problem. The brat had called all debts in, meaning he was near enough broke, he later discovered that not only his vault had been seized, but so had Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's. He now had no spies as the two have refused to remain friends with him unless they were paid for it.

Dumbledore sighed, at just how much the Greengrass family had fucked up his plans. He knew he should have killed them, along with the other lines he had slaughtered, Harry would still be under his control if he had. Dumbledore knew he couldn't show his hand to early as it was clear Harry at present held all the aces. He would just have to buy his time. He looked down at the three Hogwarts letters. He then waved his wand and sent them off to the owlery to be redelivered. He would allow Harry his freedom for now. However when the tournament begins then he would make his move. The line Potter and Pendragon would be ended this year."

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry nervously looked in the mirror, as Daphne tried to tame his messy black hair. He was about to meet all those who had served his line for centuries. Iris had given him some last minute tips into how to address everyone, and how to act. He felt Daphne give him small kiss on the cheek.

"You will be fine Harry. You have nothing to worry about. Besides it is unwise as a king to show nervousness in front of his court."

Harry grabbed her hand and heard her squeal as he pulled her into his lap. He then gave are a passionate kiss that made her toes curl.

"What would I ever do without you Daph's?"

Daphne grinned and cuddled into him further. She was enjoying Harry holding her and touching her, as it made her more confident in herself. She gave him one more deep kiss before getting up off his lap.

"Come on your majesty, your court awaits you."

Harry grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him, he then placed her arm through his. "And you as my Queen should always stay close to me."

Daphne smiled then kissed him again. "Always my King."

Sirius nervously stood as he spotted the firer red head in the grounp making a bee line for him. He gulped, as he took in the beauty before him. He smiled, only to feel a quick

Slap!

"What the hell?"

Amelia Narrowed her eyes. "That's for standing me up all those years ago. You good for nothing Dog. I waited at that restaurant all night for you to show up. Only to leave later and walk into a bar to find you with some whore hanging off your arm."

Sirius was still recovering from the slap. "I told you, I was drugged by the bitch. All she was interested in was the Black estate."

Amelia locked eyes with Sirius. Years of being an Auror had taught her how to tell when someone was lying to her. However all she saw was the truth in his eyes.

"Fine, but you still owe me another date, and don't you forget it."

Sirius sighed in relief. "So you still want to date as they say?"

Amelia turned around and glared. "Don't get any ideas Sirius. I am well aware of your reputation for seducing the opposite sex quickly. You still have a lot of making up to do, before I forgive you."

Sirius held his hand in surrender. "Fine, fine. I will give you a call, when I can, as you know I am still classed as a convict after all."

Amelia smiled before taking out a sheet of parchment from her robe. She handed it to Sirius and watched his eyes widen.

"You have your Godson to thank for that. Once I showed the Minister his memory, he had no choice but to issue you a full pardon. So now you have no excuse for standing me up again. I expect to see you at seven on Saturday. You know where you can pick me up from. Have a pleasant night Lord Black."

Sirius tucked the pardon letter into his robe pocket. "he was finally free. He knew when he saw Harry, he was going to give him the biggest hug ever.

With Susan and Neville

"So as your grandmother told you who the heir of Pendragon is?"

Neville shook his head. "No I was just told, that we were attending the Greengrass tonight and that the heir as finally revealed himself. She did say that I knew him though, so it could be a number of people, what about your aunt?

Susan bite her bottom lip. "Nothing, she just kept smiling and said wait and see." They were interrupted from there conversation any further as the turned to hear Clyde shouting.

"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you to our home. For years we have waited on an a male heir of Pendragon to be born. I can now inform you that such an heir was born thirteen years ago, in fact he is already famous in our world. Esteemed guest may I introduce to you your new King. Harry Potter Pendragon!"

Neville and Susan eyes widened as they turned to each other. "No way, Harry, Harry is the heir of Pendragon?"

Neville looked even more shocked. "To think I have been sleeping in the same room as the future king of magical Britain for three years."

There conversation was once again interrupted as they looked to the stair to see Harry walking down them dressed in robes showing the Pendragon crest. On his arm was Daphne Greengrass, this shocked the two teens even more a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together.

Harry stood nervously looking around at all those who were now part of his royal court. "Good evening everyone. I know this might come as shock to many of you. I myself found it hard to believe when I was informed a week ago. For those who are wondering how I can be the Heir of Pendragon, It turns out that my mother was not an Evans, but the last living descended of the Pendragon line. Her Names Evans was a magical cover to keep her safe from those who wished to harm her. She married my father James Potter and the two conceived me. I have today completed the trial of Pendragon at Gringotts, and am pleased to announce that I successfully passed claiming the sword of my ancestor Excalibur. Now many of you are most likely wondering what is Mrs Greengrass doing hanging off my arm. Well to settle an old debt that our ancestor had. I have decided to take Daphne as my queen."

The whole hall stood in silence, before everyone bowed. Harry took this as his opportunity to walk down the stairs, passing each of those now bowed before him. Once he had passed everyone, he gestured for them all to rise.

"I intend to reform the Knights of the round table again, however due to the time we live in, this will be a sort of council. All of you who stand before me now are part of that council. I intend to add others once I have successfully weeded out those who would stand against me in our government. However before I can claim the throne I need to take care of two people Albus Dumbledore the heir of King Arthur's bastard son Mordred, and the dark lord Voldemort. Who seems to have survived the night I supposedly ended his line."

This last bit of news caused absolute up roar between everyone. Harry watched Amelia step forward.

"Your majesty are you sure that you are correct in this matter? The dark lord as not been seen since you vanquished him all those years ago."

Harry nodded. "I have confirmed it with Gringotts. What you may not realise is that Voldemort is just a name he uses to hide his real identity. He is in fact Tom Marvalo Riddle, heir to the Riddle and Gaunt line respectively. Both vaults are still active meaning he is not truly dead."

Amelia stood back and pondered everything she had heard. The Ministry must be informed of this latest development, but how do it? She couldn't risk exposing her king, She knew Fudge would do everything in his power to stop her king taking over. She decided she would do some digging of her own. Now she knew his real name, then maybe she could find something that would help end his line once and for all.

The rest of the evening was spent in general conversation. However they were interrupted by three owls swooping in and dropping three letters off. Harry looked down at the letter in his hand. He turned to Clyde.

"We may have a problem."

Clyde looked down at the letter, his eyes widened, before he shouted "Bugger!"

**A/N: So Dumbledore now knows where Harry as been hiding. How will this effect his year at Hogwarts. You will just have to wait for the next chapter. Plese review and note this chapter is un-beta so there may be some grammer issues. However, once my beta as proof-read it then i will post the edited chapter. I would like you all to welcome my new beta IANMK001 who as taken the opportunity to work with me on this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Chapter contains description of abuse, also there is some lime at the end of this chapter between Harry and Daphne, but due to Fanfiction guidelines i cannot post it. However this story will be posted at Yourfanfiction com, where this story will classed in the MA rating. You will be able to find this story under my id Ace1984.**

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde looked down at the letter again. He knew he had forgotten something when the time bubble was erected. No owls would have been able to get through, meaning his daughters and Harry's Hogwarts letter would be returned back to the school, right into the waiting hands of Albus Dumbledore. Clyde sighed. No doubt the old fool had made the connection, and now not only was Harry in danger, but so was his daughters. Clyde looked around and could see everyone was concerned.

"Is something wrong Clyde?"

Clyde looked at Amelia. "Harry and my daughters are in great danger. They have just received their Hogwarts letters, that they should have got a few days ago. No doubt when the time bubble was in place, the owls couldn't find them and returned the unopened letters back to the school. This as no doubt alerted Albus and he is too smart not to put two and two together."

Amelia Nodded. "Well I think I can help in that front. Recently some disturbing news as appeared on my desk regarding his majesties accounts. We have enough evidence to have him face trial, as you know fraud carries a minimum of 12 months. That should give us enough time to get a plan in place."

Clyde shook his head. "You know as well as I do Amelia that he will get off. If he was taken to trial it would have to be for more then just fraud."

Harry overheard what was saying. "Lady Bones, what is the Ministry view on child abuse and neglect?"

Amelia looked at Harry puzzled. "Who do you ask that your majesty?"

Harry turned around removed his robes, and lifted his shirt. Everyone gasped at the criss cross scars littered over his back.

"These were done by my relatives. This is what they gave me for my birthday present. A lash with a studded belt for every year of my birthday. Not to mention I was given no food and was abused on a regular basis by my uncle and cousin."

Amelia eyes flashed. "Albus Dumbledore knew this was going on?"

Harry pulled his shirt back down, he was surprised that no one had mentioned the Nova tattoo. He turned back to Amelia, he could see her knuckles turning white as she gripped her wand.

"I am guessing he knew. After all he was the one who dropped me on their doorstep. He never came to check if I was ok. Several times my magic healed my injuries, these ranging from serious cuts, to broken bones. I would thought him being my magical guardian,then he would have made sure I was well and safe."

Amelia held her wand up to Harry's temple. "I know this might be difficult you majesty, but I need you to push all these memory to the front of your mind. The more I have, the worse it will look for Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded he pushed all the memories to the front of his mind, where Amelia took each and everyone. She sealed them in separate vials and labelled them with her wand.

"Tomorrow I will give these to the Minister. We should then be able to get an arrest warrant for Dumbledore. He will then face trial, if he is found guilty, and I am sure with what you have told me and what I have here in my hands he will, then he would go away for a minimum of 12 months. Were fraud he could possibly get away with bail, this is a mandatory sentence."

Harry nodded, he heard the fire place flair and spun around to see someone was missing. "Where's Sirius!"

**No.4 Privet Drive**

The Dursley were still recovering from them ordeal at the hand of Bellatrix, when they screamed as their front door was again blasted open. Vernon, had gone out and bought a shot gun, just in case any more of the freaks had tried to enter his home. He stood up and came face to face with Sirius. However he immediately dropped his shot gun as he was hit with a bone breaker hex, shattering his arm.

"How does it feel Dursley to have your arm broken, not so fun is it?

Vernon slowly stood up clutching his broken arm. "Get out of this House now!, the old one promised us there would be no more freaks visiting."

Sirius eyes flashed. "I don't answer to the old sack of shit. I am here to teach you a lesson, for what you and your family as done to my Godson."

Vernon looked into the black eyes of Sirius. He wasn't normally one to be intimidated, however he found himself wanting to run hide from the angry freak in front of him.

"We were told to do it. The old fool told us that we were to make his life a hard and that we were to hit him on a regular basis. He would then pay us extra for looking after the little freak.

"Sirius growled "You have this in writing?"

Vernon nodded, he then shouted. "Petunia, get me the letter that old fool left on the doorstep with that little freak, ahhh."

Sirius had already fired another bone breaker hex at Vernon leg, before he could utter any more abuse against his Godson. He watched as a horse faced women, who he had only seen once before handed him a letter with trembling hands. He looked down and read it. He growled when he saw the old fool signature at the bottom. He was about to fire another curse, when he turned to come face to face with Dumbledore.

"I wondered who would be the first to come here. I will take that letter if you don't mind."

Albus gritted his teeth as Sirius turned and smiled, holding an old sock. "Another time old man!"

Albus tried to hit Sirius with a cutting curse, only to watch him vanish. He turned his attention now to Harry's relatives.

"He may have the letter, but he will not have the witnesses. "Avada Kadevra!"

Once Albus had killed all three Dursley, he walked out of the house. He quickly turned to the house and locked the door, before shouting. "Fyndfyre!"

The Fire curse left his wand and engulfed the whole house. He then vanished from the now blazing house back to Hogwarts. He knew the auror would be notified, then he would rush in as the hero to fight the blaze. Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he smiled at his genius.

**Greengrass Manor**

Everyone was wondering what had happened when the fire place flared again, and Sirius came walking out, waving a piece of parchment in his hand.

"That Blood bastard knew what was going on. He actually instructed them to do it. After hearing what had happened to Harry i went off to give the Dursley's a piece of my mind. It was during our little exchange that they told me about this."

Sirius handed the letter over to Amelia who scanned down the letter. She smiled when she saw the signature plain as day at the bottom.

"Well that settles it, then. Dumbledore placed Harry in a abusive home and paid those looking after him to treat him wrongly, with the memories from Harry. This case is pretty much open and shut. I will have the Minister issue the arrest warrant tomorrow."

Amelia was interrupted by a misty glowing orb vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out to see the face of one of her young auror's displayed.

"Yes Tonks, what is it?"

Tonks quickly replied. "A muggle house in Surrey as been set on fire. Someone as used the curse fire hex. We have already started to wipe people memories However what makes this house different is this is suppose to be where Harry potter is staying. Albus Dumbledore just showed up a few minutes ago, and is attempting to control the blaze."

Amelia turned to Sirius her eyes flashing. "What did you do Sirius?"

Sirius held his hand up in surrender "

I used a few bone breakers. I would have done more had Dumbledore not shown up on the scene. I quickly port-keyed away. No doubt he was worried that the Dursley may be bought in to give evidence, and he decided to silence them."

Amelia pondered what she had been told. "If you have nothing to hide, then you won't mind me checking your wand will you?"

Sirius sighed before removing his wand, and handing it to Amelia. He watched her take her wand and check his for the last spell used. She nodded her head as the bone breaker hex appeared to show.

"It seems then that Albus is being very sly, as according to Tonks he is now fighting the fire. If Everything you have said is true Sirius, then he must have started the fire, and is now trying to look like the good guy again by fighting it. God what a mess. Come Susan I will have to take you home, as it seems I am going to have my hands full tonight."

Susan was about to leave with her aunt, when she heard Neville grandmother speak. "Rubbish Amelia. You go ahead. Susan can stay with me and Neville tonight, beside I am sure she wishes to catch up with Harry."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you Augusta, I will have one of our family house elf deliver a night bag for her. Now if you excuse me duty calls."

Amelia vanished into the fireplace, while the adults were trying to come up with a back up plan to deal with Dumbldore, Neville and Susan drifted over towards Harry and Daphne.

"So you and Harry, an item, must admit I didn't take you Daphne for one to like a Gryffindor. You do realise when it gets out that you are not only his girlfriend but future wife, there going to be hell to pay."

Harry nodded. "That is why we are going to keep it a secret. We don't want anyone finding out."

Neville laughed. "Too right. Can you imagine Ron's reaction if he found out you were dating a Slytherin, but not just any Slytherin, the hottest girl in our year."

Daphne smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Neville, but at the moment I am sure Harry couldn't give a toss about his so called friends."

This surprised Neville and Susan. "What do you mean Daphne. Harry is never seen far from Ron or Hermione. Heck sometimes I think the three are stuck by glue the way they go around with each other."

Daphne looked to see Harry looking down. It was clear that the betrayal was still sore with him, even after everything they had been through these last seven years. "I think you will understand better if you saw a memory sent to Harry earlier this holiday. Harry you mind me showing them both your memory?"

Harry waved the question off. "I don't mind. As long as I don't have to see it."

Daphne nodded then lead everyone to her father study where the pensive rested. She took the vial from Harry and poured it into the basin.

"I am sure you too will see Ron and Hermione in a different light after seeing this memory."

Neville and Susan looked at each other, before both shrugging their shoulders and taking the plunge. As soon as they come out they both had shocked expression.

"I knew Ron was capable of doing something like that, but i would never have suspected Hermione would."

Susan came out of her shocked state. "Those two need some serious sorting out. How dare they do that to Harry."

Daphne nodded. "Don't worry I plan to hex both of them as soon as we get back to Hogwarts."

Susan and Neville both nodded in a silent agreement. "Well we will help in anyway we can. After all were part of his court and it is our duty to protect the king." Neville quickly piped in

"And the queen your highness."

Daphne suddenly got a giddy smile on her face. Neville was right she was going to be queen of magical Britain, and rule alongside her Harry. The rest of evening was spent discussing how they would help Harry. Neville had decided that as soon as they get back to Hogwarts then he would stick by Harry, to let him know that there were genuine people who wanted to his friend. Susan had vowed to try do the same, when she could, after all she was a puff for a reason. She was very loyal and now her loyalties laid with her King.

**Platform Nine and three quarters**

Harry floo onto the platform. To avoid any question, it was decided that Harry had been staying with his Godfather, now that he was a free man. However he did noticed several heads turned as his robes now showed the Potter crest. He made his way towards the train, only to be stopped by Draco

"Nice to see you finally looking presentable Lord Potter."

Harry paused, did Draco just call him Lord Potter? That couldn't be right, it was normally Potty or just Potter. He turned to see Draco flanked by his too goons Crabb and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy? You have never treated me with respect before why now?"

Draco sneered. "Simple,you are now head of the Potter Family, it would be suicide for me not too show you respect, although I don't like to admit, that the Potter House his higher in society then my own House the Malfoys."

Harry smiled at this new bit information. Could he use his new status to his advantage? After all it had stopped Draco picking on him, maybe he could see how Snape reacted to his new Status. Harry laughed at the image of Snape on his knees bowing before him. He was quickly pulled from his thought as he saw a sea of red heads floo onto the platform. Harry glared as he saw Ron holding Hermione's hand, he gritted his teeth at seeing two people who he thought he could trust. he made his way to the front of the train as he had been told by Daphne that all Lords had there own compartment, if needed. He walked up to the driver who looked at him puzzled.

"I wish to claim one of the compartment reserved for those who are head of their house. As you can see I am Lord Potter."

The driver looked at the ring, then moved to the side, to allow Harry to pass. "As you wish Mi lord. You can use any of the compartments on this carriage."

Harry nodded, before stepping on. He quickly found a vacant carriage and moved inside. He sat down on the seat thinking about just what Dumbledore had planned for him this year. He smiled at how the old fool was in for shock. He removed a small mirror from his pocket and looked into it. Sirius knew that he and Daphne would have stay apart to avoid any difficult situations, so he had both given them a two way mirror so that they could talk to each other.

"Daphne Greengrass."

The mirror shimmered before Daphne face appeared in the glass. "Harry, where are you? I tried to see if you were in any of the compartment on my way through the train, but couldn't find you."

Harry smiled. "I took your advice and decided to lay claim to one of the front compartments reserved for a Lord. There plenty of room if you want to join me."

Harry watched Daphne smile. "Fine but you might have to convince the guard. I will see you soon."

Harry got out of his seat and quickly made his way to the train driver. "One of my friends will be joining me. Is that ok?"

The driver looked down the platform and watched a blonde girl walking towards both of them. He turned to look at Harry with raised eye brow

"What you do is your business Mi Lord."

Harry smiled as he helped Daphne onto the train. He then showed her the compartment he was in. Once there he shut the door locked it and drew the curtains on the window. He then grabbed hold of Daphne and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist. She then leaned down and caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

"God I have waited so long for this, just you and me. There no excuse now Potter, Daddy is not here any more, and we have the full compartment to ourselves."

She said this while grinding on his lap, getting a little hiss of approval from her boyfriend and future Husband.

Harry sighed. "Daphne although I would like nothing more to fuck your brain out right now. I want both our first time to be special. However I am not against us doing some other things, if you want to."

Daphne grinned then jumped off his lap. She quickly removed her outer robes so that she was just standing in her shirt and tie and skirt. She then got down on her knees in front of Harry. She giggled at his reaction as she undid his belt then pulled down his trouser to his knees.

"You know since I have read all about this, I have been dying to try it on you."

She used her small hands to rub the bulge now appearing in his boxer. She looked up to see he had his eyes closed as she continued to rub him through the fabric. She could feel his cock slowly getting harder as the more she did it

"Daphne don't you think this is going a little bit fast. When I said do other stuff i meant light petting and making out."

Daphne shook her head. "Oh no Potter, there is no excuse now. Seven years I have waited for this, and I will not be denied. Now just lay back and enjoy it. Cause your going to do me next,"

Harry eyes widened. "Huh, I would have no clue what to do Daphne. This is all new to me. I know it is all new to you too, but you get to read all about it in your weekly teen magazines, we boys don't have that luxury."

Daphne giggled. "Trust me Harry I am sure you will get the hang of it eventually, and besides if needed I can give you a few pointers. Now hush and shut up and let me finally have my reward."

Harry held his hand up in surrender "Fine."

He had no clue Just what Daphne was about to do to him.

**A/N: Ok there is chapter seven. if you wish to read the extended Lime version, you can when i have posted this story on Yourfanfiction com. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Apologis in advanced for the flow of this chapter. it is your standard sorting Goblet of fire introduction.  
**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

"How can Harry afford to dress like that? I thought Professor Dumbledore had all his gold locked away?"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was so dense.

"Isn't it Obvious Ron, our vaults being shut down, Harry being seen in a whole new wardrobe, the ring on his finger. Harry is no longer Harry Potter, but Lord Potter now. Only he could have had our vaults locked down. Now that he as taken up his place as head of the Potter line, he is considered an adult in our world. and is no longer in need of a magical guardian. That is why Professor Dumbledore is so pissed off, Harry is pretty much totally out of his control."

Ron just shrugged his shoulder. "Well at least we don't have to pretend to like him any more. I was getting fed up of being stuck in life threatening situations, where is the rich git anyway?"

Hermione groaned. "I don't know Ron, But professor Dumbledore as asked me to try to stay friends with Harry, so that he knows what he is up to."

Ron looked up. "I thought our vaults were shut. How is he paying you for that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore as not paid me anything Ron, however he has promised that I will be prefect from fifth year upwards, then head girl in our seventh year"

Hermione paused as she spotted Harry walking up the the gangway between the tables. She got up and walked up to him. She immediately gave him a huge hug.

"Harry is so good to see you. We were all worried when you never turned up at the Burrows."

Harry's eyes flashed. How dare the bitch try play the this game. Well he had a rude awakening for her.

"Miss Granger, will be so kind and remove yourself from me immediately. You can also stop calling me Harry. From now on it's Lord Potter, only my friends may call me by my first name. You are not one of them."

Hermione stepped back, she needed to think fast, before her chances of being head girl were ruined. "Harry what are you talking about, we have been friends since our first year."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Miss Granger, I think I specifically asked you to address me by my title, did I not? Call me Harry once more and it will be the last think you will do. Is that clear!"

Hermione recoiled away from Harry. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in just a few weeks. No longer was he the boy who went along with everything. This Harry had a backbone, and a nasty bite that he was not afraid to use. She gulped before bowing her head,

"Forgive me Lord Potter."

Harry brushed past her, and sneered. "That's better. Respect your betters." He then walked towards Neville who had saved him a space next to him. However before he took a seat he felt someone trying to invade his mind.

"Nova, please give the intruder a proper greeting." Harry had learnt that while Nova was in his tattoo form, he could shield his mind from any attacks.

Harry smiled as he saw Dumbldore fly off his chair and fall backwards. He then took his seat next to Neville, ignoring all the whispers going around the great hall. He grinned as the old fool slowly got up. He looked to the Slytherin table to see his girlfriend give him a sly wink, he had enjoyed getting to know her more personally on the train. He looked to the stage and saw the old fool was standing on the plinth. He noticed three people that he had never seen before. One looked well dressed and had a small moustache under his nose, the other was also well dressed, with his hair combed back. However it was the third person who drew his attention. A scruffy looking man, with grey hair and a weird looking eyes, that zoomed around the great hall. He was pulled from his thoughts by the old fool making his yearly address.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Those who are returning, I trust your summer vacations were peaceful, and for those who attending the school for the first time. I welcome you to the most prestige school in the magical world. Now this year will be a little different from our other years. As this year I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament. Due to this I am afraid that the Qudditch season as been cancelled. Now many of you will have noticed that the tables are a lot longer then last time. This is because we are hosting two other school this year. They are the Beauxaton Academy from France, and Drumstrung from Bulgaria. Firstly may I introduce Professor Maxine and her girls from the Beauxaton academy."

The whole student body turned to see the great hall doors fly open and a very tall woman walk in leading two lines of girls dressed in a light blue uniforms, with light blue hats. Harry looked around and saw many of the boys swooning over the girls. He just sneered. None of them could even come close to his Daphne. He watched them take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. He turned his attention back to the old fool as he started again.

"Now I would like you to show a warm welcome To Professor Karkaroff and his students all the way from Drumstrung."

Again everyone looked to the great hall doors. They were surprised to see one boy flipping down the gangway, as soon as he reached the stuff table he blew a huge fire ball. Everyone was distracted by the display that they failed to notice a huge line of boys being lead by a man dressed in black robes. Walking along side the professor was a boy that Harry recognised from one of Ron's Quidditch magazines he had read. Victor Krum, if he remembered correctly. He watched them take a seat at the Slytherin tables. His eyes flashed as he saw Victor take the seat next to his Daphne, however he smiled as she got up and moved further down, allowing a queue of Slytherin girls to try take her place. He then turned his attention back to Dumbledore. God he wished the old fool would just shut up.

"Now before i hand over to Barty Crouch Snr, we will have our traditional sorting."

Harry watched the hat placed on the chair, Suddenly the flap opened and the hat began to sing.

_The King as returned Blessed be his name_

_The Noble Heir of Pendragon is finally home_

_Let this castle tremble and shake to reveal it's true form_

_and let the Bastard Heir tremble as a true King as been born._

The hat then went silent as the whole hall erupted with everyone talking about what the hat had just said. Harry was wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. However he suddenly found himself staring into the old fools eyes. it was if time stopped as both heir's measured themself up. he could see the anger behind the old fools blue eyes. No longer was there a twinkle present. Suddenly Harry broke eye contact as he heard his head of house call out the various names of the new first years. Once they had all been sorted, Harry looked to see the old fool climb the plinth again.

"Now I would like to introduce you to Barty Crouch Snr, who will explain more about the Tournament that will be taking place here."

Harry looked to see the man with the moustache stand up and move to the podium. He then noticed a huge wooden crate being levitated in front of him. Harry wondered just what the hell was in it. He didn't have to wait long as he watched the man point his wand at the crate, causing it to collapse and reveal a huge golden Goblet, encrusted with gems and jewels.

"This everyone. Is the Goblet of fire. A week from tonight, we will pull three names out of it. One from each school. Those Chosen will have to undergo a number of trials throughout the year. Due to the danger of these trials the Ministry as declared that no one under the age of Sixteen may enter. Anyone over that is more then welcome to drop their names into the Goblet. However I warn you though a powerful age line will be drawn around the goblet, anyone under sixteen try to enter their name in the cup will find themselves facing deadly consequences. As once your name is in then you have legally signed a contract agreeing to understand the risk you are taking. Anyone who tries to pull out after being chosen will loose their magic. That is the cost for breaking the contract, with the goblet."

The whole hall began to chat amongst themselves, when the were silence by Dumbledore raising his voice.

"Silence. Now please note the goblet will remain in the great hall, to allow all those who wish to try enter to place their name inside it. Now I think we have had enough of announcements, so please enjoy the feast."

Once everyone had eaten, everyone turned to the front to see Albus again standing up on the plinth.

"Now that you have been feed and watered. I have only two more thinks to say. Firstly I would like to introduce you to Professor Moody, who as agreed to come out of retirement to teach Defence against the Dark arts. The last notice is to wish you all a pleasant night. Prefect please escort the first years to their new dorms. Remember classes start tomorrow so I advice everyone to turn in immediately. I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Dismissed."

The whole hall began to empty, as everyone left the great hall to make their way towards the respected House dorms. However Harry stayed behind. He walked straight up to his head of house.

"Professor as I am a Lord of my house now, I wish to be moved to private quarters, as I read in Hogwarts History, that such quarters exist for such purposes."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow, and looked down at the ring now on Harry's finger. She knew this would cause trouble, as she had already noticed the tension building when Albus and Harry locked eyes.

"Very well Lord Potter, I will call one of the house elves to show you to your quarters. Dobby!"

Harry eyes widened as his eyes came to rest upon the little elf he had rescued in his second year.

"Hello Dobby. Nice to see you again. How is freedom treating you?"

Dobby Bowed. "Dobby very pleased to serve Lord Potter. Dobby very happy working at Hogwarts. Dobby gets one galleon a week sir."

Harry smiled. "Well would you be so kind to show me to my new quarters?"

Dobby nodded, and took Harry's hand, before they both vanished with a small pop. The reappeared down the Charms Corridor. He then watched Dobby walk in front of one of the tapestry showing his ancestor in battle. Harry had hid behind this tapestry a number of times, and wondered just what Dobby was up to. Dobby moved the tapestry revealing a small indent in the small.

"Dobby knows who Lord Potter really is. Lord Potter should place Pendragon ring into indent on the wall."

Harry walked to the wall, he placed his Pendragon ring in the slot, and quickly stood back as the walls began to shift. Soon he was presented with a pair of huge wooden doors. Harry pushed the doors open, and gasped as he entered a huge chamber, with a four poster bed situated in the middle, he noticed a Ghostly figure sat on the bed.

"Hello My Noble heir."

Harry's eyes widened. "Your King Arthur my ancestor, but how? I have never seen you gliding around the castle."

Arthur shook his head. "Indeed, Mordred's heir discovered me, and confined me to my own bed chamber. He didn't want me to reveal that this castle is actually Camelot, the home of the original round table. However I am grateful that finally I have a male heir to carry on my legacy. This is my master suite, the one used by myself and my beloved Guinevere. It belongs to you now. Do not worry about people finding it. The room his under Fidlus charm, only those you tell can find it."

Harry nodded. "There is so much that I want to ask."

Arthur patted the bed beside him. "Then sit, allow me to try answer some of your questions."

Harry made is way toward the bed and sat down. He then turned to King Arthur. "Firstly is there anything special about Excalibur, as I read in one of the legends that it houses the power of the four elements.?"

Arthur shook his head. "No Excalibur doesn't house that type of power, it can absorb spell fire though. It also can not be touched by those with evil intent, which means it can never be wielded against you. Now talking about Excalibur, are you aware that it as an opposite?"

Harry pulled Excalibur from the scabbard and held it up, allowing the natural candle light to dance over the blade. "It does?"

Arthur nodded indeed. "Morgana La fay did not like the power it possessed and decided to come up with her own blade. This she handed to my Bastard son. The sword was called Life stealer, for obvious reason. The slightest cut from the blade, would cause the victims life force to be drained into the blade, leaving them weak and defenceless. This blade was passed down the line to his various heirs, and now resides with the headmaster of this school."

Harry nodded. "Ok so I should watch out for that, secondly, how do I go about turning this school back into Camelot?"

Arthur pointed to a door to his left. Through the door is a staircase that leads directly into the chamber that the round table is housed. It is also where the ward stone for this castle resides. All you would need to do is place Excalibur in the slot. The sword will do the rest."

Harry nodded. Will you stay here?"

Arthur stood and shook his head. "No my task is complete. I have met my Heir and now must depart to the after life. I wish you luck Harry, and may your rule be successful and long as mine was."

Harry watched Arthur glow then vanish from the room. He then turned to Dobby who was till standing there.

"Dobby I need you to go to the Slytherin girl dorms and bring me a girl called Daphne Greengrass. She is to be my future queen, and I wish for her to see our master chamber."

Dobby vanished with a small pop. He then suddenly appeared with a very shaken Daphne. He noticed she immediately locked eyes with him.

"Harry what the hell?"

Harry walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then gave her a deep kiss. He saw in the corner of his eye, Dobby wink then pop away. He then pulled back from the kiss. He noticed Daphne still had her eyes closed and lips poised.

"Daphne. I wanted to show you the master suite. This is King Arthur's and Lady Guinevere original bed chamber, and soon will be ours as well."

Daphne opened her eyes. She looked around, she raised her eyebrows. "You have to be kidding right. There is no way I would want to spend my nights in this cold room. If anything I would like a personal wing designed and built, so that we had somewhere just for us and the children to be raised in."

Harry's eyebrow raised. "Children?"

Daphne giggled then grabbed Harry before pulling him towards the bed. "Well of course silly. You are going to require an heir, so of course there will be children. In fact why don't we christen your new bed now. I mean you wanted it to be special for both of us. What we would be more special then to make love on the bed of King Arthur and Lady Guinevere. The two people that you and I will be replacing as King and Queen."

Harry backed away quickly, as Daphne made for grab at his trousers belt. "Daphne what about you being missing from your dorm? Surely someone will notice." He said this trying to find a way out as he saw Daphne smiling as she stalked towards him.

"That is what Curtains and silence charms are for Harry. I never sleep with my curtains open, so too anyone looking they will assume I am just asleep. Besides that House elf seems rather taken with you, so I am sure he can pop me back to my dorm in the morning without anyone finding out."

Harry now found himself pinned to the bed, with his girlfriend hovering over him. He was trying to resist the temptation, but soon surrendered to her advances.

"Fine, I have been wanting to make love to you for ages."

**A/N: Has you have likely guessed with the last line. There will be an extended version of this chapter, when I get around to writing the lemon scene. This chapter will be posted on yourfanfiction com, where you can now read this story in it's unedited version. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

**Un beta so please be awarew there will be some spelling and grammer issues.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Again another sort of canon Chapter. it is going to be like this till we get to the first task, so i am giving you warning in advanced. I will try to add my own twist here and there so that it is not so boring to read.  
**

**Harry's Suite**

Harry opened his eyes to find a piece of parchment on his pillow. He yawned before grabbing it. He had guessed it was from Daphne, as he couldn't see her anywhere in his room.

_Harry_

_Sorry I had to leave you this morning, but I just want to say. Last night was well worth the wait. I really enjoyed our first time together, and what made it even more special was we were both learning for the first time. I have called Dobby to take me back to my dorm, and hope to see you soon. Also I would advice you asking McGonagall if you can take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. divination and care of magical creatures will get you no where, especially being a king. Plus it would be nice to see you in class all the time, as we only get a few classes together. I am sure if there are any team assignments then you and me could pair up quite nicely. (if you get my meaning.)_

_Yours to the very end_

_Love Daphne x-x_

Harry sat up and scratched the back of his head. He looked to one of the chairs to see is uniform, neatly ironed and ready to be put on. Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby."

Once he was changed, he left the room and watched the door vanish from sight. He then whistled as he made his way down to breakfast. However his happy mood was ruined when he saw Hermione and Ron walking towards him. Harry gritted his teeth, couldn't they take a fucking hint? He didn't want anything to do with them anymore.

"Harry, Where were you last night? You never came to the Gryffindor dorm."

Harry gritted his teeth, before turning to face his two ex-friends. "What did I tell you about using my name Miss Granger. To you and that ginger head prick, I am Lord Potter. Nothing else. Where I was is none of your concern, so could you please just leave me alone, and go pop out kids like his useless mother did. Cause that is what you have to look forward to Miss Granger."

Harry felt Ron grabs his robes. "Just who do you think you are talking to?"

Harry grinned was Ron really this stupid. Harry decided to push his button a little more, just to see if he could get a bigger reaction.

"Hands off the threads Weasel. It must be hard for you to see me in the finest robes money can buy, when you have cheap hand me downs, not to mention a brand new Firebolt. Wasn't you suppose to be getting a new broom? Oh that's right, I had your vault close for using my money. Oh well I am sure your be able to buy one in a fifty years say."

Ron lost all control of his senses and jumped towards Harry. However his eyes widened as he watched Harry side step, then grab him in a headlock, before twisting his arm and forcing him to the ground.

"Your a complete waste of space Weasel. You, your mother and your stupid fan girl sister. I am going to give you one warning, and one warning only. Stay the fuck away from me." Harry then looked up to see Hermione trying to help her boyfriend up. "And that goes for you too Hermione. Stay the hell away from me."

Harry then turned and stormed towards the great hall, what was turning out to be a perfect morning, was starting to become a shit day. He stormed into the great hall, ignoring as everyone. He sat down opposite Neville before being approached by McGonagall with his timetable. He looked down at it and took a quill from his bag before crossing out Divinations and Care of magical creatures. He then handed back to Professor McGonagall."

Lord Potter, I am afraid you have to take at least two extra classes, what is the meaning of this?"

Harry turned to his head of house. "Over the summer I have a had a hell of a lot of time to think about my future. What good would be predicting the future and knowing about magical animals. I now realised that I chose them because they were the easy options. Well no more. I wish to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, at least those classes will be of use to me."

To say Minerva was taken back, was an understatement. She took out a quill and adjusted the timetable. "I will speak to Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. You will have to take an entrance exam, to proof you are capable of learning the subjects."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor, have a good day."

Harry looked down at his classes for the day. It seemed he had Arithmancy first. Harry couldn't wait to see the surprised face of his girlfriend after he turned up in her class. He went up to his room and quickly sent Dobby with a list of things to get for his new classes. Even though Dobby worked for Hogwarts, Harry found the little elf to be happy with working for him too. He looked at his watch and saw he was going to have just enough time to reach his class. He walked down the corridor to see Daphne and the rest of the class was lining up. He noticed the shocked expression on Daphne's face. He could see she was happy behind her traditional mask. However it was the frown he got from Hermione that made him smile even more. How he was going to enjoy showing up the little Bookworm in her favourite class. Harry watched Professor Vector come out of the classroom.

"Good morning Class. Please enter and take your seat. Huh Lord Potter, professor McGonagall mentioned you would be joining us. If you would like to go in and take a seat then I will get you the standard test for acceptance in this class."

Harry smiled as he looked around, there seem to be only one spot vacant, and he couldn't help but grin that it was next to his girlfriend. Harry quickly hid is emotions and walked up to the spare chair.

"Excuse me Lady Greengrass, but may I take a seat next to you, as there is no room elsewhere."

Daphne could see Harry was acting, the way he was using her title. She decided that she would do the same, that way no one would guess that they were actually an item.

"If you must Potter! But don't breath on me don't touch me, or you will find yourself being hexed all the way to the hospital wing. Understand!"

Daphne prayed that Harry wasn't taking her seriously, she sighed as he winked at her. Lucky his back was turned to the rest of the class.

"Lord Potter if you could take your seat, then we can begin."

Harry turned to the professor before taking his seat and taking the sheet of parchment from her hand. He then looked down. He suddenly found his brain in overdrive as the answers just seem to pop into his head. He quickly jotted them down, before placing his quill down on the desk.

"Done!"

Professor Vector had just sat down. There was no way that he could have finished the test that quickly. She stalked over to his desk.

"This is not a class to joke around Lord Potter, please complete the test!"

Harry sighed. "I would never think of messing around. I have finished it honestly. Here see for yourself."

Professor Vector took the test away and went to her desk, she scanned the down the page and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, he had finished the test and he had scored 100%, not even her top student Miss Granger had scored the highly, when she had taken the test.

"Well Lord Potter. It seems you clearly know what your doing. You scored 100%. I would like to welcome you to the class of Arithmancy."

Hermione eyes widened as she looked to the back to see Harry with a huge grin on his face. Something was seriously wrong here. Harry had never been that academic in his studies. She vowed that she would find out what was going on, as she hated being shown up in her favourite class.

Once the class had finished Harry packed his things away, and walked out of the classroom. He was walking down the corridor when he was grabbed and pulled into one of the spare Classrooms. He wondered who had pulled him inside, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He kissed Daphne back. Only one girl had that unique flavour, and that was his future queen. He felt her wrap her arms around him, and bury her head into his chest.

"I have been wanting to do that all morning Harry. God I hate us pretending were not together. It hurts to much."

Harry kissed his girlfriend gently. "We have to Daphne. Until Amelia gets a case together against the old fool we have to protect ourselves. Besides did you see the look on the bookworm's face when I blazed through the test."

Daphne giggled. "I say. I have never seen her looked so pissed off. But do you think it is wise to reveal your new found knowledge so early? Like you said we don't want Dumbledore knowing."

Harry shook his head. "Honestly Daph I think that cat was let out of the bag, when the sorting hat sung his new song. I have to admit, that was something I didn't see coming. We just have to be extra careful from now on."

Harry heard the bell ring signalling next class. "Defence next. How about you?"

Daphne nodded. "Same. How are we going to get out of here without anyone seeing both of us together.?"

Harry smiled. "Dobby, could you come here please?"

The teen couple noticed a tiny pop, before Dobby appeared carrying a huge bag. "Dobby as got everything Lord Potter wanted. How can Dobby help the great Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Dobby do you like working for Hiogwarts? Cause if you don't, then would you consider being my elf. "

Dobby burst into tears and grabbed Harry's leg. "Oh Dobby want's to be Lord Potter's house elf for long time. Please let Dobby do it, as Dobby doesn't like working for old white beard."

Harry smiled at Dobby nick name for the old fool. He could think of stronger words to use for the old fool, but knew if Dobby did then he would most likely have to punish himself. "Ok Dobby, tell me what I need to do for you to bond to me?"

Dobby grabbed hold of Harry's hand, suddenly there was a white flash. "It is done Lord Potter. Dobby now works for you. What would you be asking Dobby to do?"

Harry took hold of Daphne's hand. "Could you please transport us down from the defence against the dark arts room, as that is where our next class is."

Dobby nodded, before taking hold of Harry's hand. With a small pop they vanished.

**Defence against the Dark arts**

Hermione sat down next to Ron, with a scowl on her face. Ron looked puzzled. "What is the matter with you?"

Hermione turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Harry has just turned up in my Arithmancy class. He finished the entrance exam in less then five minutes and managed to score a perfect score. My highest was 93%. he beat me Ron. Harry actually beat me at something."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I wonder why I never saw him in divinations. How could he take that class? Don't you have to be super smart or something?"

Hermione nodded. "That is what I cannot work out Ron. Where this new Intelligent Harry as come from, he never use to be this good at his studies. He completely showed me up this morning. Professor Vector asked me a question, which I answered. He then piped up and gave a better answer , then me. That as never happened before, in any of our classes."

Ron grinned. "Is my Mione Jealous of Harry Potter?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and frowned. "Honestly Ron, a little bit of Sympathy wouldn't go a miss now and again. Or you not want me to do what we did over the summer again."

Rons eyes widened. "Oh no Moine. I was just kidding. What are you going to do about it though? He is pretty much untouchable, now he is a Lord."

Hermione opened her book. "I haven't decided yet Ron, but there is one think I will not stand for, and that is Harry Potter being better then me in class."

All talking stopped as the classroom door opened revealing Harry. He walked to the front of the class and took a seat on the front table. A few minutes later and the door opened again, this time revealing Daphne. Who took a seat at the back of the class next to her best friend Tracy Davis. However the brief interval between the two entering the room, had not gone unnoticed by one nosy book worm. She was thinking about the situation when she was pulled from her thoughts by there new Defence teacher hobbling in.

"Good Morning Class. My name is Professor Moody, and I will be teaching you defence. Now the Ministry would be having me teach you simple spells and hexes. Rubbish I say. You faced with a attacker, who is trying to kill you, the last spell you would use is a Bloody stunner. So in this class we will learning about the most dangerous spells known to wizarding kind. I am of course talking about the three unforgivable. Who can name me one. Yes you the red headed kid, Weasley isn't it?"

Ron gulped. "The Imperio curse."

Moody nodded. "Ah yes. Your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry quite a scare back in the day. Maybe this demonstration will explain why."

Moody then walked to his desk, where he had jar with a spider in it. He undid the lip, before pulling it out of the jar.

"Hello, my little beauty, Engorio, Imperio"

Moody used his wand to move the spider all over the class. He made it dangle on several students head, before placing it on one of the students faces.

"Don't worry she won't bite. Now that you have seen her having some fun, what should I do." He Then dangled her over a small bowl of water. "Should I drown her, have her jump out of a window."

He then lifted the curse and placed the spider back in the jar. He then turned to the class. "Many Wizards in the first war, claimed to be under the imperio curse, but the question is how do you sort out those telling the truth and those who are lying through their front teeth. Another one, Yes Longbottom is it? Can you name one?"

Neville Nervously spoke out. "The Crucio curse."

Moody grinned, of all the three this was his favourite, and to perform it in front of the class, and have the child of the parents he had used the curse on to drive them mad. Just made him that much more happier. After all he was only pretending to be the old auror. In fact he was the Dark Lord right hand man Barty Crouch Jnr. He pulled the spider out again.

"Very good the torture curse. Let me demonstrate why it is known as an unforgivable." He then grinned and pointed his wand at the spider now on his table.

"Crucio!"

He smiled as the spider withered in pain on the desk, he turned to the class and grinned to see the Longbottom Heir looking most uncomfortable. He was stopped from having anymore fun, by someone screaming.

"Stop it! Can't you see what your doing to him!"

Crouch sneered before lifting the curse. His magical eye zoomed in on the girl who had screamed. He gritted his teeth at the filfthy mud-blood ruining his fun.

"And you Miss Granger, can you name me the last unforgivable?"

He watched as the mud-blood just stayed silent. He turned his back on her and pointed his wand at the spider.

"Very well then. Avada Kadevra!"

The sickly green beam left his wand, striking the spider dead centre. He then turned to the class. "The killing curse. There is no defence against it. Only one person as survived it, and conveniently he is in this very room. Isn't that right Mr Potter."

Harry glared at the old man, something just was not right about him, and Harry was determined to find out what.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. I will say this now. Harry will be entering the Tournament, so please stop asking me to put someone else in it. I have already done that with one of my other stories which i had to purge from this site.**

**Chapter Un beta. (Edited Chapter will be posted when completed)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Ok I have tried to do a chapter that is not canon as to keep you interested and to mix it up a little. Please enjoy. Also i have decided to make Snape a good guy in this story. For those wondering if Hermione is under some spell. Well i can tell you she not. This is how i am writing her. However i am trying to keep her bashing to a bare minimum.**

**Outside Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Harry filed away the defence lesson for later. There was just something off with their teacher. He had looked into the face and saw nothing but pleasure as he tortured the poor spider. Harry was well aware that the professor was suppose to be an ex auror, so to see him use such a dark spell so easy was hard to comprehend. He looked down at his timetable and groaned. He had potions next. Harry sighed, could his day get any worse? He quickly made his way down to the dungeon when he was stopped by a first year with a note.

"Excuse Lord Potter, but the headmaster asked me to give you this."

Harry raised his eyebrow, normally the old fool would seek him out personally if he wanted anything. That or he would send his phoenix with a message. Harry opened up the piece of parchment and read one line.

"_My Office Later Heir of Pendragon!"_

Harry grinned, so the old fool was aware of his new status. It wouldn't do the old fool any good. Soon he would be locked up in Azkaban, and hopefully it would be for a very long time. Harry looked down at the first year.

"Thank you."

He then watched the first year walk off. Harry checked his watch, he had exactly five minutes to make it down to the dungeon. Harry sighed, there was no way he would make it walking normally. He pulled out the marauders map. This map had been given to him in his third year by the Weasley twins. It showed all the secret passages around the school. Harry had learnt later that it was created by his father and four friends, one which was his godfather Sirius. Harry scanned the map, he found himself and noticed there was a hidden staircase, behind one of the portraits on the wall just down the corridor. He tapped the map and placed it back in his bag. He walked down till he came to the portrait. It was a picture of the original Hogwart Quiddtich field.

"Golden Snitch."

Harry smiled as the portrait swung open revealing the staircase. He quickly made his way down it and found out that it came out behind a suit of armour standing in the dungeon. He quickly spotted the rest of his class and quickly joined the queue. He watched his least favourite teacher raise an eyebrow.

"Well this is a surprise Potter. In my class on time for once."

Harry smiled, he was going to have fun here. "Excuse me sir but that is Lord Potter to you, and the rest of the staff. Or did you fail to see the Potter head ring now on my finger."

Severus sneered at the cheek of the little brat in front of him. "Just like your father Potter, always thinking you're better then everyone else. Get in class now, and ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Harry Grinned. "That's Lord Potter professor, next time I won't let it go. Or do you really want me to drag your arse in front of the wizengamot and have you done for slander."

Snape sneered and turned his back on Harry. "Very well Milord, in class now!"

Harry sighed, at least it was better then Potter. He walked in and took his usual place at the front of the class. He watched professor Snape walk to the front.

"Today, you will be working with partners. No good choosing your own, I have already decided. Mr Weasley you will be with Mr Nott, Miss Granger, you will be paired with Miss Parkinson, Mr Longbottom, with Mr Zabini, Mr Finnigan with Mr Malfoy, Miss Brown with Miss Bulstrode."

Harry waited as everyone was being paired off. He suddenly heard his name.

"Huh and Lord Potter will be paired with Miss Greengrass. Miss Greengrass grades better not drop Lord Potter, if they do you will be held responsible. Now the instructions are on the board. Get to work."

Harry shifted his stuff over next to Daphne, they both shared a small smirk. "So Lady Greengrass, it must be my lucky day. Being paired with you twice in one day."

Daphne was trying hard not to laugh, she gave a little cough and put her mask back in place. "Look Potter, we might be paired with one another, but that doesn't mean you have to be this close. I will work this side, you that side. I trust you are able to chop up the ingredients needed?"

Harry sighed. "Yes Lady Greengrass."

Daphne smirked. "Well good. Go collect what we need, while I get our cauldron up to temperature."

Harry nodded, before walking into the storage room, and gathering, everything he needed, that was not in his potion kit. He bought it back to the table and began to chop everything up. The class seem to fly by. Soon it was time to bottle up a sample of their potion. Harry took it to Snape's desk and handed it to him.

"Well Potter, looks like pairing you with Miss Greengrass, was a good idea. I can't remember the last time you actually handed in a sample that wasn't tainted."

Harry gritted his teeth. A simple well done would have been nice. Harry turned and started to pack his things away. He noticed Daphne slip a note in his pocket, just as she left the class with her best friend Tracy. He quickly placed everything in his bag and walked out of the class. However he was stopped by Professor Snape.

"A Word of caution Lord Potter. Or should I say Lord Potter-Pendragon."

Harry froze, as he turned around to see Snape grinning. How the hell had Snape found out? He watched as his least favourite professor walked up grinning.

"Thought you could hide it, Potter. You seriously need to work on your concealment charms. Here give me your finger."

Harry showed Snape his ringed finger, and watched as he waved his wand over it. "There now it is concealed. I was well aware of your mother secret identity Potter, after all we were the best of friends before your father came on to the scene. It was he who turned her against me. That is why I hate him so much."

Harry wondered why professor Snape was telling him all this. Snape then lifted his left sleeve, revealing the sickly black tattoo.

"The Dark lord is regaining power. Soon he will be coming after you again. I advice caution Potter. You may think I am one of his followers, but that all changed the night he went after your mother. The old fool would have my head for telling you all this, but I can't live with the guilt any more. I pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare your mothers life. He promised me that she wouldn't be harmed. You see although Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray your location to the Dark Lord. He wouldn't have been interested in you had I not heard part of a Prophecy."

Harry held is hand up for Snape to stop.

"Professor I know all about the suppose prophecy. It was thought up by Professor Dumbledore. None of it was real. Dumbledore discovered who my mum really. Was. I don't know how much he as told you, but he is the bastard heir the hat sung about the night of the sorting. He is descended from Mordred and believe he should sit on the throne of magical Britain. Had I not been born, then he would most likely had claimed the throne already. I believe he discovered my mum's secret identity and used the prophecy as an excuse to have her killed. I was also meant to be killed that night. However due to reason, I still do not know of I survived. He knows as long as I am still alive then he will never claim the throne."

Severus eyes widened. The whole part of the prophecy he had heard was a lie. A hoax so that Dumbldore could kill the last living descendents of the Pendragon line, giving him a clear path to claiming the throne of magical Britain. Severus gritted his teeth. How dare the old fool play on his guilt, when it was he who had arranged for Lily to be killed."

"Potter from now on my allegiance lays with you. It is the least I can do. I will try find out what the old fool is up to. I will also keep you posted on the going on with the Dark Lord as well."

Harry watched as Snape knelt in front of him and kissed the Pendragon ring. There was a blinding white flash then it vanished.

"There it is done. I am now in servitude to the house of Pendragon. And will live to serve you faithfully my king."

Harry stood there completely stunned. "Thank you Professor Snape. House Pendragon recognise your pledge, now I better go before I am late for my next class." However before he could leave he felt a piece of parchment stuffed into his hand.

"That is a lateness slip. Hand it to your next professor and you won't get in trouble. Oh and you mention any of this to anyone Potter and I will make your life hell understood?"

Harry grinned and smiled before leaving the classroom. Instead of suffering an hour of abuse, he had made a valuable allie in his fight against Dumbledore. Harry whistled as he walked to his next class.

**Ministry Of Magic**

Amelia Bones smiled down at the file in front of her. She had everything she needed. The whole Dursley murder had been messy, but she had finally cleaned it up. However there was no way she could prove that Dumbledore was responsible. The muggle's had put it down to an electric fire malfunctioning in the lounge. Thankfully the bodies were unrecognisable so the cause of death could not be discovered. Although she wouldn't have three witnesses at the trial, she still had a lot to hit the old fool with. Fraud, Child abuse and endangerment. Dumbledore would be going away for a very long time. She placed everything together. All she needed now was the arrest warrant, however it seems she would have to wait for that, as Fudge had decided to take his annul leave this week. No doubt so that he could be present at all the task in the tri-wizard tournament. Amelia had found that most odd that Hogwarts had put themselves forward to host it. Especially when all the previous heads had ruled against it. She decided that she would tell the other members of the court on her discovery.

**Hogwarts**

Harry had just finished his last class, when he remembered the note in his pocket from Daphne. He pulled it out and looked at it.

_Harry meet me by the black lake after school. Yours forever Daphne x_

Harry stuffed the note back in his pocket. Fuck going to see Dumbledore, he would rather go spend some time with his future queen, then spend time arguing with that useless pile of bones upstairs. Harry quickly dropped his bag off in his room and made his way down towards the Black lake. However he couldn't see anyone. Harry Knew Daphne was not one for pranks. He walked a little closer until he felt some trap his shoulder. He quickly drew his wand and turned to thin air. However he could hear a voice.

"Harry put your wand away. It's me Daphne. I am hiding under your cloak. Are we alone?"

Harry took a quick look around and could see that they were alone. However to make sure they were not disturb, he put up some privacy wards and a notice me not ward.

"It's all clear Daphne."

He smiled as he saw his girlfriends head pop out of thin air. He then removed the rest of the cloak before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He gave her passionate kiss that he knew would make her toes curl. He pulled her down with him onto the grass and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Your acting was excellent today my little queen."

Daphne sighed and kissed him gently. "I hate being nasty to you Harry. It really gets me down, especially when I know I don't mean it."

Harry shook his head. "Daphne it is ok. I am not taking you seriously, so there is no problem. However I feel we should be cautious around the bookworm, as I noticed her expression when you came in a few minutes after me. I think she is already starting to put two and two together."

Daphne sat up and growled. "I really want to teach that buck-tooth know it all a lesson or two. Along with the red headed moron. I am just happy he got paired up with Nott. I dread to think what I would have done to him, had he been paired with me."

Harry smiled before kissing her again. "I found it funny how we were paired together again. In fact Snape has never paired us off like that before. Did you notice, not one Slytherin or Gryffindor was working together. "

Daphne nodded. "Yes I found that odd. Still at least you didn't try to show me up with your new knowledge. I really appreciate that Harry. As potions is the only class really excel in."

The two teens stayed like that for nearly an hour in each other arms, just talking about the day. Soon it was time for dinner. Harry helped Daphne up and gave her one last kiss.

"Until tonight my lovely queen."

Daphne smiled and put the cloak back on. "Till tonight my handsome king."

**Great Hall**

Harry walked into the great hall, he noticed Dumbledore eye him carefully. Clearly the old fool was not amused that he had missed their little chat. Harry just sat and ignore him. He was about to take a drink, when the ring on his finger began to tingle.

"What the hell!"

Harry removed his wand. Clyde had informed him that he should check all his drink and food, just incase the old fool had tried to slip him anything. He waved his wand over the goblet and watched it turn blue. He gritted his teeth and glared at the old fool.

"Nova teach him a lesson will you. He is really pissing me off!"

Harry grinned again as he watched Dumbledore hit with an invisible force, sending him flying over backwards in his chair. He then looked to see the goblet vanish and another one appeared. Harry knew this one was safe as it had the Potter crest on it. Harry wondered where Dobby had got it from. He filed the question in the back of his mind for later. However his eyes glowed as he looked to see Victor trying it on with Daphne. However he soon lost the glow as he smirked when Daphne hit him with a stinging hex right between the legs, causing him to jump out of his seat and move further down the table.

"That's my girl."

He was pulled from his thought by Neville grabbing his attention. "Harry you have to watch out for Hermione. She was pretty pissed that you showed her up in her favourite class, and as sworn revenge. I heard her discussing it with the redhead Moron."

Harry smiled. "Thank Neville, if you hear anything else then let me know, as nothing would give me more pleasure then to knock her down a peg or two. You be careful thought, if they find out your telling me anything, then they could target you."

Apart from the little scenario with Dumbledore and Krum, the rest of dinner was a quite affair. Once Harry had finished his meal. He got up to leave the table. However he gritted his teeth as he heard Dumbledore shout.

"Lord Potter could I see you in my office in 15 minutes please. We need to discuss where you were over the summer."

Harry turned and smiled sweetly. "Certainly Headmaster, however I wish for my head of house to present, if that is ok with you?"

Dumbledore growled. He was hoping to cast a few charms on the brat, seeing that his loyalty potion had failed. Clearly this Harry was smarter then he use to be. Another thing that infuriated him. It was clear to him that someone had unblocked everything, as Professor Vector had told him all about his perfect score in her test. Now that he had requested Minerva to be present he had no choice but to buy his time.

"Very well Lord Potter. See you in fifteen minutes."

Harry turned and smirked. "And so the games begin."

**A/N: There Hope you enjoyed the chapter. let me know if you think there is too much fluff between Harry and Daphne, and i will do my best to try cut some of it out. Next chapter will see the confrontaion between Harry and Dumbledore, Plus the goblet finally spits out Harry's name.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is chapter eleven. Hope you like the little twist at the end, and please review.**

**Outside Headmaster staircase  
**

Harry Stood in front of the stone gargoyle. He was not looking forward to this confrontation. He was relieved to see his head house walking up the corridor. At least if the old fool tried anything, then he would have witness to the assault. Still thought there was no guarantee that Professor McGonagall was not also under the old fools control, so this was taking a huge risk on his part. He waited until his head of house reached him.

"Lord Potter, I must say I am rather surprised you asked me here tonight, as I thought you would want to talk to Professor Dumbledore privately."

Harry shook his head. "Professor the respect I had for Professor Dumbledore, as all but vanished. I have discovered a number of things over the summer and everyone of them has something to do with professor Dumbledore. For example, were you aware that my parents Will was sealed and their instructions never carried out? I was to go to Lord and Lady Greengrass as they were my chosen guardians, if Sirius could not look after me, however him upstairs decides to drop me off on a doorstep, full well knowing the people he was leaving me with hated anything to do with our world., then there is the case of a number of withdrawals being made from my parents account, amounts that would happily feed an average size family for at least 10 years. Not to mention the marriage contract he signed agreeing for me to marry Ginny Weasley, and for 50,000 galleons to be transferred to the Weasley's, every year to keep the contract enforced, and if that is not enough, he had the bloody cheek to block my magical core, and other natural academic abilities. Hence why I passed Arithmancy with flying colours."

Minerva shook her head. She couldn't believe what was being said about the man who she respected and looked up to. Then again, she knew Harry was never one to make up stories, she decided the best cause of action would be to confront Albus on these allegations. To make it fair she would make sure he was under the effects of the truth charm. That way there was no way he could lie.

"Lord Potter I find what you are saying very hard to believe, but you have never lied to me before so I will confront Albus with your allegations. We will see if we can get to the bottom of this. Now if you excuse me. "Lemon drops!"

Harry watched the Gargoyle jump to the side revealing the huge spiral staircase. He followed his head of house upstairs. Boy was she in for shock, when she discovered what else the old fool was hiding.

**Headmaster Suite**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk thinking. He was wondering how he should approach this meeting. Going all out would be no good, especially not with Minerva be present. No he would use the grandfather figure routine, that way he was less likely to make Minerva specious of his actions. However that all depended on Harry playing ball. He had no clue just what Harry had truly discovered this summer. He knew he had been with the Greengrass family, and he knew that Harry was now his head of house, he also had worked out due to the sorting hat song that Harry had taken his place as the head of the Pendragon line. He was interrupted by his door opening. He quickly stood up and opened his arms in greeting.

"Huh Lord Potter, please come in. You too Professor. Would either of you like a lemon drop?"

Harry was about to take one when his ring tingled. He quickly withdrew his hand. "No thank you Sir"

Dumbledore frowned, he laced the drops he gave the students with a small amount of truth serum, so that he couldn't be lied too. The fact Harry had been so close to taking one, then suddenly pulling back, meant that his Potter Family ring had sensed the candies were laced with something. He placed the bowl back on the desk, after Minerva had refused to take any.

"Well Lord Potter. I hear you have been extremely busy this summer. Could please tell me where have you been staying these last few weeks? As Arthur Weasley said he came to pick you up and discovered you were not at your relatives. You have had us all worried My boy, especially your friends. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

Harry had to give the old fool an oscar for his acting. The old grandfather routine, and that damn twinkle was truly genius to make him seem like a harmless old man. Harry had almost laughed when he had mentioned about his friends being worried about him.

"Exactly what friends would these be Professor? If your talking about the two back stabbing snakes in lion clothing which you paid to be my friend. With money from my own vault I might add. Then I didn't miss them."

Harry was interrupted by his head of house. "Lord Potter, what do you mean Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were being paid to be your friends?"

Harry smirked as he watched the old fool squirm in his seat. He was goiung to enjoy this. "Exactly what I said before professor. Ron was paid by old father time here to be my friend. He also was the one who set up the whole meeting at the train station between me and Mrs Weasley. After all what mother who had already sent five kids to Hogwarts, would shout so everyone could hear about the station be packed with muggles every year. A term only those in the magical world would understand."

Minerva quickly glared at Albus. "is this true Albus? You paid Molly Weasley to befriend Lord Potter?"

Albus squirmed in his seat, the brat had really hit a low blow with this one. He turned to Minerva and smiled. "I thought it would be best, for him to be introduced to a family who were on the light side of things Minerva. Plus young Ronald was starting the same him. As you know the Weasley family are not exactly well off, and I thought a sort of incentive was needed."

Harry threw is head back and laughed. "Oh please, cut the crap Professor. You wanted me under your control, you knew I was coming from an abusive home, and knew I would connect to the first family who showed me kindness. A family that is well under your thumb, who you control like a puppet."

Minerva eyes brows raised. "An abusive home. Lord Potter what exactly did they do to you?"

Harry watched Dumbldore squirm again. "Should I show her professor? The treatment you subjected me too for all of my childhood "

Dumbledore was about to protest, when Harry stood up and removed his robes and lifted his shirt to show the scars. He watched Minerva gasp. Several previous headmaster around the room also reacted in outrage.

"Harry when? How?"

Harry pulled his shirt back down and pulled on his robe. "I was lashed with a studded belt for every year of my birthday. So you can just imagine how much I suffered on my tenth birthday. It would have been worse on my eleventh had Hagrid not rescued me. That is not taking into account all the broken bones and cuts I suffered as well. Several times I was close to death, only for my magic to heal me, of course back then I had no clue about magic and thought of myself as a freak, just like my relatives labelled me. No good trying to Hide professor, after all you gave them permission and even encouraged them to do it more."

Dumbledore frowned. The blasted brat was not playing ball, in fact he had come up here all guns blazing, and was out for blood, he already had him by the jugular with the proof of the abusive he had suffered. Dumbledore dreaded to think what else the brat would reveal. Dumbledore eyes widened as Minerva asked the dreaded question.

"Lord Potter, do you have any proof to say that Professor Dumbledore was responsible?"

Harry smiled, he pulled the copy of the letter he had gotten from Amelia, he knew that it might come in handy this year. He smirked as the old fools eyes widened again in horror.

"This is copy of the letter left on the doorstep with me. The original is with Amelia Bones at the Ministry."

Minerva took the letter and scanned down it. Her eyes flashed as she saw the signature plain as day at the bottom.

"Albus Dumbledore, How could you? This is pure evil, you even offered them money the more they hurt him. I thought you were a leader of the light. I trusted you, and find out that you made the suppose saviour of our world suffer."

Harry quickly corrected her. "King professor. King of your world, you see, what the dear professor here as been hiding from you all is that I am actually the last living descendent of the Pendragon line. You recall the sorting hat song this year. Well the heir of Pendragon is me, and the bastard heir is him, for he is descended from Mordred, Arthur's bastard son, and believes he should sit on the throne as the ruler of magical Britain."

Albus had heard enough, he quickly jumped up and raised his wand. "Obliviate Maximus!"

A huge wave of energy washed over everything in the room. Albus sighed as he saw all the vacant expression on everyone faces.

"Now to get to work."

He quickly moved to Minerva first and wiped out everything she had heard from Harry. He then was about to move towards Harry when he froze as Harry had his wand squarely pointing at his chest.

"Nice trick professor. You might have stopped Professor Mcgonagall from finding out everything, but you fail to realise that your little memory charm won't wash with me. You see I have someone who I am bonded too, who hates when people try to mess with my mind. In fact you have already met him twice. Or do you not recall being flung on your arse twice in the great hall, after you attempted to break into my mind."

Dumbledore backed up. "Oh you are a fine opponent my boy, but you know only one of us can claim that throne. This year will be the end of you Potter, mark my words. I will not fail this year in killing you."

Harry stood and circled around the room with the old fool, their wands both ready. "What you fail to realise you old fool is that Amelia is already building up a case against you. Soon the arrest warrant will be signed and you will be sitting in a nice cell for the rest of your life. You may have gotten away with killing my parents, but I am a different kettle of fish. Oh yes Dumbledore, I know all about your suppose fake prophecy, and how you ordered your puppet Riddle to carry out your little plan, full well knowing that he wouldn't stand having a child stand in his way of taking over magical Britain. However I survived and your little Puppet was defeated. You have tried three times to kill me while I have been here, and all three as failed. Tell me what makes you think that your fourth attempt will succeed?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Huh that would be telling, now wouldn't it. You will just have to wait to find out what i have in store for you, however until then, I wish you goodnight Potter and my the best man win this little game of chess."

Dumbledore raised his wand and unfreezed everything. He walked and sat behind his desk. "Harry and I have finished Minerva, thank you for your time."

Harry frowned as his head of house nodded and left the office, just leaving the two heirs to stare down at each other.

"See you in the morning Lord Potter. Good night."

Harry gritted his teeth before backing out of the office. He made sure that he was faced with the old fool, all the way to the door, as he wouldn't put it past him to hex him while his back was turned. Before he left he glared towards Dumbledore.

"Pendragon will win Dumbledore, Just as it always has. First I will deal with your little servant Riddle, then I will be coming for you!"

Dumbledore smiled again. "And I will be waiting Pendragon, after all the sword of death hasn't tasted mortal blood for so long. I will take great pleasure in allowing your body to be its first feed." He then waved his wand slamming the door in the young heir's face."

**Time skip one week Great hall**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor. Table and looked to the front to see the huge Goblet now glowing. His last week had been peaceful, he and Daphne and spent every night together in his private quarters, and had gained plenty of experience in the bedroom department. He looked over to the Slytherin table to see her smiling. He loved that smile, and couldn't wait to have her sit by his side as queen. However he was pulled from his thoughts by Albus Dumbledore standing up. He wondered what the old fool was up to, Since their little stand-off both heir's had avoided each other like the plague. Even Hermione and Ron had seem to have backed off. Again this puzzled Harry, was it on Dumbledore's orders that they were backing off, or was it them making their own decisions. He looked to the front again as the Goblet glowed green before a slip of parchment floated into the out stretch hand of the old fool.

"The first Champion is Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbaxton Academy. Please could you make your way to the small anti-chamber behind me, and well done, on being Chosen for the tri-wizard Tournament."

Harry clapped with the rest of the hall. he watched a pretty blonde girl walk out to the centre before walking behind Dumbledore into the anti chamber behind him. Soon the clapping died down as the second piece of parchment was spat out. Harry again watched Dumbledore read the name.

"Victor Krum, Drumstrang, well done Mr Krum."

Harry heard all the girls whistle as the Bulgarian made his way towards the small anti-chamber behind Dumbledore. Of course he would have gotten chosen. To be honest Harry didn't care as long as he kept his hands of his Daphne. Once the clapping had died down the goblet again glowed and another name was spat out. This one grabbed everyone attention as the name on the piece of paper would be the Hogwarts Champion. Harry picked up his goblet and was about to take a sip of juice when he spat it out as his name was called.

"Lord Potter!"

Harry head snapped up, he gritted his teeth. And looked at the old fool, however instead of a smile he saw confusion, this caused Harry to wonder what had happened. Clearly this must have been his plan, yet he was looking rather shocked. However Harry froze as the Goblet spat out another name. This one really sent the hall into Chaos.

"Lord Pendragon!"

Harry Suddenly watched Dumbledore smile slyly at him. The bastard and decided to reveal his true identity Harry gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked towards Dumbldore. Several gasps were heard throughout the hall has he took his slip from the old fools hand. he Dumbledore whisper. "I wish you luck Heir of Pendragon.

Harry walked past him and made his way to the small anti chamber. he had only one thought on his mind.

"You fucking bastard Dumbledore!"

**A/N: Yes there will only be three champions, as Lord Potter and Pendragon are one in the same. This way I don't have to involve Cedric. Hope you liked the little twist. So Dumbledore as decided to play the truth card. Just how will this affect Harry now everyone will know he is the Pendragon Heir.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: This Chapter was a bastard to write. It just would not come together. I pray you like it. Harry will be getting an unexpected allie as well. Please enjoy.

**Anti-Chamber Great Hall**

Harry opened the door to see the other two champions looking at him anxiously. Obviously they had been expecting someone else, as their faces turned from one of worry to one of complete shock. Harry ignored the looks and walked over to the far side where he could see Professor Snape waiting. Harry stood by his professor, he needed to think fast. Dumbledore had played the truth card, and now everyone knew he was the heir to Magical Britain. Harry was dreading the Reaction of the Ministry. He was hoping to infiltrate the Wizengamot silently, and then start to deal with those who would go against him. Now though he had to rethink everything. He looked to the chamber door to see the door slam open and Barty Crouch walking in followed closely by the old fool. Harry glared at the old bastard, what made him even more pissed was Dumbledore turned on the old grandfather persona. He felt himself being shaken.

"Harry My Boy did you put your name in the Goblet? Did you ask any older students to do it?"

Harry gritted his teeth, as everyone was waiting for him to answer. "No Sir, I did not put my name in the Goblet, and I am willing to swear an oath on my magic to prove that I am telling the truth. As for the Pendragon title, I had hoped to keep that to myself until the right time, however it seems someone found out and has placed my name in the Goblet, forcing me to compete."

Everyone gasped, it was Madame Maxine who finally spoke. "You mean it wasn't a Hoax. You are truly the heir of Pendragon?"

Harry sighed before waving his wand over his finger revealing the Pendragon crest on one of the rings he had on his finger. "Is that proof enough?"

Everyone looked at the ring, as it suddenly appeared. "Now that I have proved to you who I am, can we please get on to the topic of this blasted tournament. Even though I never entered it willingly, I know by my name entering it, a contract was formed. Meaning I would have to forfeit my magic, if I wanted out. Excuse the French. But fuck that. What good is a King ruling over magical Britain, if he has no magic himself. I may not be experienced as they other two champions, but I swear to give it my all."

Harry looked to see everyone still looking at him. "You know what. Fuck this, I am out of here. When you actually want to discuss something instead of fucking looking at me as if I am some museum exhibit, then you can call me. Until then fuck the lot of you!"

Harry stormed out of the anti-chamber to see the Hall was deadly silent just looking at him. Even the staff members were staring at him. Harry growled as he totally lost it.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? What you really think I put my name in that blasted Goblet, well news flash I didn't. If you want prove I will swear a magical oath." Harry removed his wand and held it against his chest. "I Harry James Potter-Pendragon, did not place my name in the goblet fire. I did not ask anyone to do it for me either. If this oath is lie, then I will gladly accept the consequences. So Mote it be!."

The light that came from the oath being made, blinded the whole great hall. Once the light had died down Harry performed a simple summoning spell, to prove he still had his magic.

"Now can you stop staring at me please." Harry walked past everyone and stormed into his private quarters he laid down on his bed and wondered just what reaction this was going to cause tomorrow.

He was disturbed by Dobby popping in holding Daphne's hand. Harry opened his arm and watched as his girlfriend fell into them. They both laid curled up on the bed.

"Oh Harry. How could he? Tell the whole school about you being the Heir of Pendragon. Doesn't he realise the ripple effect this could have on the Ministry. I dread to think what will happen tomorrow, New travels pretty fast in the wizarding world, and no doubt it will be all over the Prophet tomorrow."

Harry sighed and kissed his girlfriend gently. Hoping to calm her down a little bit. "Honestly Daph's I think he wanted the Ministry to find out. Now he knows not only will I have to deal with him and Voldemort , but the Ministry as well. He as just gone and opened the playing field as to speak, however what he is not aware of, is that I have the four biggest wizarding families in support, also I forgot to mention last week, that Snape as also joined us. He considers serving me as a debt being paid off for the way he treated my mother., No Dumbledore might think he has the upper hand, but he is in for a real surprise when his little scheme backfires."

**Ministry of Magic**

Barty Crouch hurried towards the Minister office. He had come straight from Hogwarts and knew that his boss would want to know about the development surrounding Harry Potter. He approached the Minister secretary desk.

"I need to speak to the Minister. It is of an Urgent matter, surrounding Harry Potter."

The Secretary, looked down at her log. "I am sorry Mr Crouch, but he is in a meeting with Lord Malfoy, I can book you in tomorrow?"

Crouch ignored the girl and stormed right up to the Minister office door. He slammed it open to find his boss and Lucius Malfoy in a deep conversation. He noticed the look of anger on his bosses face.

"What is the meaning of this Crouch. I am in the middle of a meeting here with Lucius."

Crouch eyes Lucius quickly placing his Gringott bank draft book in his robe pockets. He was well aware that the Minister took back hands from some of the more important people of their world, but no one had ever witnessed it before. He ignored the situation for now, as he was more concerned with telling Fudge about the situation with Potter.

"Sorry sir, but I have just come from Hogwarts. The three champions have been chosen, however the Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter!"

Fudge immediately stood up. "How is that possible. Isn't Potter in the same year as your son Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy was well aware of what was going on, after all unknown to the rest of the Ministry, he had been contact with what was left of his departed Lord, and was informed of the plan regarding the Potter brat being entered into the tournament.

"That is correct Minister. He is younger then my son, and Draco is only 14. So I don't see how he can compete. Still if anything was going to happen, then I would have betted my entire estate, that it would be something to do with the Potter Boy."

Crouch shook his head. "It is not that his name came out of the Goblet, that as me worried, it is the fact that both his titles were spat out. Lord Potter, and.." Crouch gulped. "Lord Pendragon!"

As soon as Pendragon had left his lips the room went into absolute Chaos. Crouch watched Fudge sit down shaking, he had no idea if it was out of anger or fear. After all if Harry was to take up the throne, then there would be no need for the Ministry. He looked to see Lucius eyes also widened.

"Are you absolutely sure Crouch? Harry Potter is the Heir of Pendragon?"

Crouch nodded. "If he wasn't then he would have suffered great pain, when he took his name from Dumbledore, as you know the Goblet can not be fooled by poly-juice, or any other sort of concealment."

Fudge growled. He turned to see Lucius in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Lucius?"

Lucius looked up. Unknown to the minister, he had been thinking about leaving his master side. After all if what Crouch was saying was true, then Harry Potter was the future King Of magical Britain, and would need counsellors for his court. A job that would pay quite handsomely, and much more then he earned at present. Also Lucius knew that if he was discovered that he still had ties with the dark lord, then he would most likely be executed along with the rest of the dark lord followers. However he he could convince the Potter Brat, that he wanted to serve him and his court faithfully, then he would avoid being executed, and rake in the gold at the same time.

"If what Crouch says is true, then no doubt Gringott would contain the records. If Harry Potter is the Heir of Pendragon, then there is not much we can do, except make sure that our loyalties lay with our king , he might decide to have those who stand against him executed. I would rather keep my head thank you very much."

Fudge eyes widened. "So you would bow down at the feet of a boy no older then your son?"

Lucius got up and started to walk out of the door. "If there is one think you should have learnt about me Fudge, I hate to be on the losing side. Lord Potter holds all the card at present. He just need to walk in here, present Excalibur and the Ministry would be disbanded immediately. I would seriously think about your actions Fudge. If you go against him, then I can guarantee you will lose big time." With those last Words Lucius walked out of the office, with one thought on his mind.

"How the hell do I remove this bloody tattoo?"

Fudge paced back and forth in his office. "I never thought I would see the day that Lucius surrendered to someone so easy. Crouch can't we make sure the brat as a fatal accident in this tournament. After all you did mention that the first task was dragons. What if we fixed it so that the Potter brat would face the most feared breed around. The Hungarian Horntail. I am sure the dragon would make quick work of him."

Crouch eyes widened. Surely the Minister was not thinking of attempting to kill the future King of magical Britain. He couldn't believe the Minister was willing to commit treason just so that he could stay in power.

"Sir surely you are not thinking about killing the young Heir's. That would be considered as treason?"

Fudge growled. "The Brat as not even taken up his place on the throne and you are already calling it treason. If everything goes smoothly he might never take up his place as king. See to it that he faces the worse breed of Dragon Crouch. If I hear he as survived then you will be looking for a new job. Do I make myself clear?"

Crouch bowed. "Crystal Sir."

Fudge watched Crouch leave his office. He then sat at his desk, and looked over all the paper work he had left to sign. He pulled the first file towards him, and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the name on the file.

"Oh how wonderful. The old fool as been a thorn in my side for too long. To see him behind bars will make me very happy. Consider the arrest warrant signed Amelia."

**Next day Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sat on his bed reading a letter from his father. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His father was telling him to befriend Potter and that their family was turning their backs on the dark Lord so that they could serve in the court of the future King. Draco was surprised to read that his father had already had his arm amputated, removing the dark lord mark, for good. He placed the letter on the bed. He had a lot to think about. He knew messing with Potter would be a bad idea. Then again if he was to befriend him, maybe he would be made a knight in his court. The Malfoy's may have been rich, but they were not Noble. Draco now had an opportunity to raise his house status, by getting on the good side of the young heir.

"Crabb, Goyle, from now on we leave Potter alone. Instead we turn our attention to the red head prick and his mud-blood whore, understand."

Crabb and Goyle just nodded. They knew better then argue with their boss.

**Great Hall**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, he was getting fed up with everyone looking at him. Suddenly he found himself looking up as a huge flock of owls flew towards him. He covered his head as they all started dropping off letters and other packages. Daphne had been right. News did travel fast. Harry couldn't remember the last time he saw so many owls. He started to sort through the mail. It was once he got to the bottom of it all that he found a copy of the daily prophet. He groaned at the headlines.

_Pendragon Male Heir revealed As Third Champion in Tri-wizard Tournament_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers, it seems our newest Lord is not only head of the Potter family, but is also heir to the Pendragon line. This would mean that Magical Britain finally has a king once more. As many of us know the legends of King Arthur. His bloodline was cursed only to produce female heirs. However it seems that Lady Potter formally Lilly Evans, was actually a female heir of the Pendragon line and gave birth to the first male heir, since the death of King Mordred, centuries ago. The news as got everyone worried including the Ministry. We tried to contact Minister Fudge on the development, he had this to say. "All of this is pure speculation, until we have concrete prove of this claim, this Ministry will carry on representing the good people of magical Britain._

_As Many of you know this year. Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard tournament. Many will ask what this has to do with this story. Well I can say dear readers, that it has everything to do with this story. As Lord Potter was chosen to represent Hogwarts in the tournament, what also makes this story interesting is Lord Pendragon also came out of the Goblet, and Lord potter collected that as well. One must wonder how a fourteen year old wizard was able to gain access to the Goblet, with all its protection charms and age wards. As the Ministry revealed that no one under 16 may enter the tournament due to the fatal hazards it includes. Either Lord Potter-Pendragon is very clever, or someone wants our young lord out of the equation. I will leave you my reader to come to your own conclusion, but what is clear is that Magical Britain as a King once more._

Harry threw the paper down and began to open the envelopes. He groaned as half of them were marriage contracts, from wealthy family, offering their daughters to be his queen. Several of the contract also included very explicit pictures of the various girls being offered. Harry pushed them all to one side. No one would be sitting by his side but Daphne, that was for damn sure. Harry picked up a Official looking letter. His eyes widened as he looked to see the Malfoy crest on the front. Harry carefully opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Lord Potter-Pendragon_

_I know I would be the last person you would be expecting to hear from, especially after the little incident in your second year. However it as come to my attention, that you are the heir to the magical throne of Britain. It is this news that I find myself writing to you. In the past I have been known to be a member of a certain group of individuals who followed the dark Lord. I have now broken from this group and wish to serve in your court. In proof of my change of allegiance I have included with this letter a parcel. Within this parcel, is my severed left arm, baring the dark Lords Mark. I hope this is prove enough that I wish to serve you instead of him. If you were to accept me in your court then I could be of great value to you. I am well connected throughout the wizarding world and could help convince those who wish you harm, change their view on the matter. Already I have been made aware of several plots involving your life, one of these is actually being planned by the Minister himself. My Son Draco as also been informed that he is to leave you alone, as I am aware you have suffered some abuse at his hand in your earlier years. I apologise for his behaviour and promise that he will never say anything against you again._

_I look forward to hearing from you in the near future _

_Lord Malfoy._

Harry moved his eyes to the parcel that had come with the letter. He carefully pulled it towards himself, before opening it. Luckily the arm seem to be under a preservation charm so there was no sign of any decay. However the Dark mark was plain to see branded into the wrist of the arm. Harry banished the box away, could he really trust Lucius Malfoy? Putting their difference aside, he would be a perfect candidate to serve in his court, as he was well connected and had experience in wizarding politics in general. Harry decided he would discuss the letter with the other members of the court before making a decision. It was then that Noticed a familiar snowy owl fly down and land further down the table. Harry looked to see who the owl had landed in front of and was shocked to see it land in front of Hermione. Harry's eyes flashed. How dare the know it all take what was his? Harry stood from his place and stalked towards his target.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Miss Granger, to steal my owl!"

Hermione turned to face Harry. She gulped as she saw his eyes flash neon green. He was pissed, and if she wanted to get out of this unharmed then she needed to think fast.

"Lord Potter, when she couldn't find you she came to me. I have had ever since. Professor Dumbledore decided that as you were not looking after her, then Hedwig could become my owl, as I don't have one of my own."

Harry growled before he turned to face the smiling old man. He stormed right up to the front and punched the old fool squarely in the nose.

"How dare you give Hedwig away, She is my owl. Hedwig come here?"

Harry watched Hedwig attempt to fly towards him, however he found that she couldn't. His eyes flashed, as he now turned to see Dumbledore clutching his bleeding nose.

"What the fuck have you done to my bird!"

**A/N: Someone left a review saying that Harry should have a counsellor that he didn't truly trust, but was well capable of doing the job. I thought this was a great idea, and have decided having Lucius Malfoy as his representative. Hope you like the little twist. Plese review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Hi everyone hope you like this chapter, and please review.**

**Great Hall**

The great hall was deadly silent as they all looked towards the staff table to see their headmaster clutching his bleeding nose, after being punched by one of their own. No one had ever assaulted a Hogwarts professor in the history of the school, well physically that is. Everyone waited to see what was going to happen.

Dumbledore was attempting to stem the flow of blood. How dare the brat hit him, he had been expecting some sort of spell, but not a direct hit to his face. He looked into the eyes of Harry and saw nothing but death. Maybe messing with him, wasn't one of his better ideas. Dumbledore shook his head of that thought. No Albus Dumbledore was scared of no one. He would not allow a fourteen year old boy to intimidate him.

"Lord Potter that is 200 points from Gryffindor for hitting a Hogwarts professor. Also return to your quarters and pack your things. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. However it wasn't a happy smile, but a sadistic one that sent chills down the spines of the other professors. He leaned in close, so that only Dumbledore could hear him.

"You may think this school is your own little play house, but you fail to realise, who truly holds the power. In fact I am sick of this castle being used as a school. It is time that it returned back to it's former glory."

Dumbledore eyes widened. He wouldn't? He couldn't? Before he could protest Harry had vanished from the spot he had been standing in. Dumbledore sighed, maybe the brat had been bluffing. However is reprieve was too short, as suddenly the castle began to shake from it's very foundations. There were screams in the great Hall as plates and goblets smashed on the floor. The hall gasped as they witnessed a solid gold throne raising from the ground along with a much smaller throne. Every one shielded their eyes as a blinding light flashed through the great hall making everything glow. Everyone turned to see the great hall doors slam open, to see Harry standing their holding a shining blade.

"This School is no longer Hogwarts. Behold it's true identity. Camelot!"

Dumbledore frowned the brat had done it. He had turned the school back into the castle Camelot. All his charms and wards were shattered the moment the castle transformed. He watched helplessly has the brats bird gave Miss Granger a nasty nip, before flying towards her true owner. Even now Dumbledore could feel his powers being drained. He looked to see the young heir smirking. He growled as he heard him mocking him.

"So the great Albus Dumbledore was so powerful because he was draining the magic of the castle piece by piece. Explain rather a lot I suppose. Anyway more to the point you have no right to throw a king out of his own castle, but the same cannot be said for you."

Dumbledore wondered what Harry was talking about, when suddenly he noticed several bodies appear behind Harry. His eyes widened at seeing Amelia Bones, and a squad of Ministry aurors. He wondered if he could escape, however he felt himself pinned down in his throne like chair.

"Trying to flee you old fool. I warned you of this last week. Or did you think I was bluffing when I said Madame Bones was putting a case together against you. It seems your time as run out old man. Give my regards to the dementors won't you. Madame Bones he is all yours."

Amelia smiled, she was going to enjoy this. "Lord Dumbledore On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I am arresting you on the following charges. Three accounts of fraud, three accounts of child endangerment, and finally one account of child abuse. The warrant as been signed by the Minister of Magic. You are to be taken to the Ministry holding area to await trial. Will you be coming quietly or do we have to use force?"

Dumbledore didn't have much of a choice. He was stuck in his chair and couldn't move. He couldn't even draw his wand. He turned to see the young heir smirking.

"You have not won yet Heir of Pendragon. This is just a minor set back. I will return and when I do I will becoming for you!"

Amelia removed a note book and shouted so the great hall could hear her. "Another charge to add to your list. Threatening the future King of Magical Britain. Do you wish to add anymore Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. Even with himself locked away in Azkaban, the brat could still not escape the tournament. If the dragons failed to take care of him, then the mere people wouldn't. After all unknown to everyone Dumbledore had already made arrangements for the brat die in a watery grave. He smiled as he felt himself lifted from his chair, and magical suppression cuffs clamped onto his wrists. The brat would dies this year, one way or another.

**Romania Dragon Reserve**

A cloaked figure, tip-toed around the pens that housed three caged dragons. One was a Chinese Fireball, one was a Welsh Green and the other was Norwegian Ridge-back. The cloaked figure approached the Ridge-backs cage. The figure quickly made himself invisible and removed a small container from his robe pocket. He spotted the fresh joint of beef not to far from the cage bars. Carefully making sure not to disturb the dragon, he poured some unknown substance over the piece of meat. With his task complete he quickly left the reserve to begin the long journey back to England.

**Next day**

Charlie Weasley, the second eldest of the Weasley siblings was on his usual rounds of the dragon reserve, when he came to the three cages, that had been put aside for the tri-wizard tournament being held at Hogwarts. Charlie couldn't believe the Ministry was going to have the champions face dragons, not any dragons, but female dragons who would tear their own mate apart to protect their eggs. Each Dragon was travelling to the tournament accompanied by their nests, as according to the task a Golden egg would be placed amongst the other eggs, and the champions would have to retrieve the golden egg, from the dragon nest. He had been put in charge of choosing the three and had decided to choose the three who were the most docile, that way they would be easier to control, if the handlers had to get involved. He checked each one, everything looked fine, however when he came to the Norwegian Ridge-back, he noticed that it wasn't moving. Cautiously he opened the cage door. Charlie wasn't to fussed about disturbing this one, as he had reared it from a pup, when its mother had rejected it. He put his ear to the dragon body, and froze. There was no pulse. He quickly looked around and found the half bitten joint of meat, still stained with the substance that had been poured on it last night. He quickly ran out of the cage and sounded the alarm. Someone had killed one of their dragons.

**Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall sat behind Albus desk. As deputy it was her job to stand in for Dumbledore when he was away from the castle. Normally this would be for little things like meeting and visits to the Ministry. However she found herself sitting behind his desk for another reason. Dumbledore had been taken away to the Ministry, and it was unlikely he was returning any time soon. She sat with Lord Potter-Pendragon in front of her. He had just shown her a memory that took place a few days ago while she and him were talking to the old headmaster. She couldn't believe that the man she had looked up to for so many years, would even think about wiping her memory. However seeing the proof in front of her, made her think maybe Dumbledore was not as white as they all believed. The fact he was heir to the most hated King in Magical History, also spoke volumes. She looked to see her future king looking at her closely.

"Well Lord Potter-Pendragon. I suppose I should thank you. After all now Hogwarts as become Camelot again, you could have thrown all of us out of the castle, as it would be consider your home. I trust you are going to want a say in how I run things here now?"

Harry shook his head. "Professor, how you run this school is your business. After all I am still a student here, and have a duty to honour my academic contract."

Minerva nodded. "Very well, First on the list is a new Transfiguration teacher, as it would be impossible for me to teach as well as be headmistress. Do you have any suggestions?"

Harry pondered the question. He had the perfect person, however he wasn't sure if he was qualified for the position. He looked towards his professor.

"What about Sirius. Now that he has been fully pardoned. He needs a job. Plus it will save him sitting around his family home all day."

Minerva smiled. "Yes he would do quite nicely, I remember he was going to take his masters in the subject, of course that was until your father convinced him being an auror would be better. He was very gifted in my subject. If he wanted the job, then I am sure he will have enough experience to teach it. Well the lower years at least. I can manage the OWLS and NEWT classes."

Harry smiled. "I will send him a letter immediately. I still can't believe that old bastard gave Hermione my owl. That was the last straw with him. I hope he rots In Azkaban, it is what he deserves."

Professor McGonagall felt rather uncomfortable discussing Albus, so she changed the subject. "Yes well I am sure the Ministry will deal with him. However, how are you coping with preparing for the tournament? I have had word from the Ministry saying that the wand weighing will take place in a few days. According to the letter Rita Skeeter is going to conduct a number of interviews with the champions, and you will all pose for a number of photo's."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Forgive me Professor but more attention and media coverage is something I don't need right now. I am sure you saw the amount of post I received this morning. Half of those were marriage contracts from families offering their daughters to be my queen and mistresses. I don't need any more of those, and the more I am featured in the media the harder it will be to avoid them all. Besides I have already chosen my queen. In fact she is in my year here at Hogwarts."

This got Minerva attention. "May I be so bold in asking who will be our future queen Lord Potter-Pendragon?"

Harry smiled. "You can professor, however I wish for you to keep it to yourself, as if it got out then she would be in great danger. I am betrothed to Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin house. We are planning to complete a deal made between our ancestors centuries ago."

To say Minerva was shocked was an understatement. She had no problem with any of the houses, however Slytherin and Gryffindor never got on and the rivalry continued to this day. The fact that her favourite lion was betrothed to one of Slytherin own really was shocking.

Harry noticed the reaction. He frowned. "You do not approve of me dating Daphne professor?"

Minerva shook her head. "No Lord Potter-Pendragon, who you marry is your choice. It is just the shock that is all. In the history of Hogwarts a Gryffindor as never dated a Slytherin, let unknown marry one. I now understand why you wish to keep this a secret. Consider your secret save with me Lord Potter-Pendragon. Now if you excuse me I have a letter here regarding the first task, and it is against the rules for me to inform you what it is. So could you please leave."

Harry smiled and then got up. "With pleasure Professor. See you at dinner."

Once Harry had left the office. Minerva opened the letter. She scanned it, before grabbing her chest.

"Good grieve Dragons!"

**Outside By the Black Lake**

Daphne sat waiting for Harry. She knew that he wanted to speak to her, about everything that had happened. She was just enjoying the sunshine when the rays were blocked by a dark shadow standing over her. At first Daphne thought it was Harry, she was about to get up and kiss him when she heard the body binding curse muttered. She tried to go for her wand only to find she had been too late. She laid their arms snapped to her side, looking like some silver and green surf board. She wondered who had cursed her, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Greengrass."

Daphne looked up into the face of the Gryffindor know it all Hermione Granger. She tried to struggle with her binds but found she couldn't move anything but her head. She gritted her teeth.

"What do you want Buck-tooth"

Hermione glared down at the blonde. She hated that nickname. She had been given it in her first year at Hogwarts. She had asked her parents if she could have the dentist fix them, but was told she would have to wait until she was older. She pointed her wand down at Daphne, before firing a mild stinging hex.

"Now that wasn't very nice Greengrass, all I wanted to do was speak to you, regarding a boy we both know very well. How you know him so well is still a mystery to me, after all you are a snake and he is a lion, the two houses never mixed. Dumbledore told me and Ron that he never has visitor at his relatives, so I am going to ask you nicely. How do you know Harry?"

"Daphne laughed. "Oh please you just expect me to tell you everything. How me and Harry know each other is none of your business. Why don't you go bully someone else with your little red headed prick."

Daphne screamed as she was hit with another stinging hex. This one was a lot more painful then the last one she had felt. She saw Hermione brown eyes glowing. "Don't ever talk about Ronald like that. He is a nice boy, and I love him. He's better then that four eyes twat you are hanging around with."

Daphne grinned. "Bit late with that nickname aren't you Granger. Especially when Harry no longer needs his glasses. Harry is ten times the man Weasley is. He is kind Honest and extremely powerful, or did you not hear when Dumbledore called him the heir of Pendragon. He is the future King of magical Britain Hermione, what do you think he will do to you after I tell him about you binding me up and torturing me with stinging hexes for answers. I would thought you would have the sense not to try make him angry especially after stealing his owl."

"I was thinking the same think love."

Hermione eyes widened. She saw Daphne grinning. "Your in for it now bookworm."

Hermione turned slowly to see the glowing neon green eyes of Harry Potter staring at her. However it wasn't his eyes that her scared, but the tip of a shiny blade now pointing at her chest. She saw Harry grin

"So stealing Hedwig, wasn't enough. You try to poke your big nose in things that dont concern you. How me and Daphne meet and what we do is none of your business. I would also watch your step closely Hermione. AS what Daphne said is true. I am the future King Of magical Britain and i could make your life a living hell. In fact without Dumbledore being in your corner your rather helpless aren't you?"

Hermione tried to back away, however, she felt something poking in her back. she heard a sweet giggle. "Where do you think your going Granger. Harry is not finished with you yet. You picked the wrong couple to fuck with Bookworm, and now we are both going to make you pay.

Harry smiled, "what should we do to her love?. I could always have her thrown out of the school, especially seeing how this is our home. After all there is nothing Hermione values more then her sweet little education. Imagine the disappointment of her parents to find out that she has been expelled from school."

Hermione eyes widened. "You wouldn't? You couldn't?"

Harry grinned. "I would and i could, has this is Camelot now and not Hogwarts, it remains a school because i choose it to be. So if don't want a certain individual within it's walls that is my choice. So i am giving you one final warning, Miss Granger. Stay away from me and Daphne, otherwise you will be seeking your education else where, do i make myself clear?"

Hermione lowered her wand. "Yes Lord Potter-Pendragon, i understand."

Harry smiled, "Oh and more thing Miss Granger. I want you to swear an oath on your magic at what you have learnt this afternoon. Do it or your expelled.

Hermione sighed, she removed her wand before stating clearly. "I Hermione Jean Granger, swear, not to tell anyone about what i have learnt from Lord Potter-Pendragon or Daphne Greengrass. If i break this oath then i will gladly surrender my magic. So mote it be."

Harry nodded. He placed Excalibur back in his scabbard and stepped to the side to allow Hermione to leave. Just before she passed him he whispered. "Last chance Hermione, don't think i won't follow through with my threat cause i will. I am not Albus Dumbledore, you know."

Once Hermione had left Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne before putting up some wards so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "Now where were we."

**A/N: Brief Lime in this chapter, when i get around to writing it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do have a special fate designed for Hermione, one i know she would hate and one most suited for her punishment. However that will be revealed later. Please review. (Note un beta)**

**Off Topic  
**

**Looking for Co-Author**

**Story: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter- Hidden Child of Hecate's**

** Plot- Hecates is forced to hide her child within the world she created. He is destined to bring the downfall of Zeus. She decides to take him to one of her daughters Lily Potter, asking for her to adopt him. However due to the great Prophecy surrounding Lily own son, feels that hiding two children would be too difficult and recommends Sirius Black to adopt Perseus into the Black family. Making him the future heir of the Black title. Both children will then face their own prophecies together.**

**Main Characters**

**Harry Potter: Normal Wizard, grandson of Hecates**

**Percy Black: Godling parents Poseidon/Hecate adopted by Sirius**

**Daphne Greengrass: Demi-godwitch daughter of Aphrodite**

**Hermione Granger: Demi-god/witch daughter of Athena**

**Thaila Grace: Demi-god/witch daughter of Zeus**

** won't say much more. If your interested in being a co-author to this story then let me know. Authors should have a good knowledge of both franchises.**

**Many thanks Kevin1984  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Romanian Dragon Reserve**

Charlie Weasley could not believe what his superior was thinking about doing. He was planning to send the most feared dragon in the whole reserve as a replacement for the dead Norwegian Ridge back.

"Thomas you can't be serious. The horn-tail as killed four handlers in the last month, not to mention the dozen of handlers who get burnt the moment the try to approach her. Sending her to Hogwarts would be dangerous, not only to the challengers but to the spectators as well. It only takes for a chain to come loose and she could BBQ everyone in the public gallery."

Unknown to Charlie. Thomas had taken a bribe from someone at the Ministry to make sure the Horn-tail was sent to Hogwarts. The amount was ten times what he would earn in a year doing this job, and just could nor miss out on the opportunity."

"Sorry Charlie, but the matter is final. The Horn-tail will be travelling to Hogwarts along with the other two dragons. Now please get them ready for departure."

Charlie gritted his teeth before leaving the hut. He couldn't believe that after all the fair points he had put across is argument was still shot down. He looked to the distance and could see the Horn-tails pen. A stream of flames shot into the sky, as he heard screams of agony as it was clear another handler had been a victim of its ferocious attack.

**Camelot**

Harry was pacing back and forth nervously. He had been told that the champions were having their wands weighed today. He had also heard from Amelia that Dumbledore was found guilty at his trial and due to the overwhelming evidence he would be in Azkaban for a least ten years. Harry however was not convinced by this news. He knew Albus would be out sooner then later, legally or illegally. He wasn't sure of, but he knew the ten years would not be served. He waited outside with the other champions, when he saw professor McGonagall come out.

"Were ready for you now follow me please."

Harry followed the other champions into the room, when he suddenly found himself shielding his eyes from the flash of a camera.

"For fuck sake! Can't you give it a rest. Not even got into the room and your already taking fucking photo's."

Everyone was shocked by the language Harry was using. They knew he only used that sort of language if he we was really pissed off. The Photographer quickly found his camera grabbed and thrown against the wall.

"Hey you can't do that? That belongs to the Daily Prophet."

Harry eyes glowed. "I can do the hell what I want in my home. Or have you forgotten you no longer stand in Hogwarts but Camelot. Plus as heir to the Pendragon line I do not need any media coverage. So I am going to say this nicely. Fuck off!"

The camera man didn't needed to be told twice. He ran out of the room leaving his smashed camera on the floor in the room. Harry took a deep breath and turned to see Rita was making notes.

"Unless you want to follow him Rita. You will stop writing immediately. In fact I am now decreeing, that no press releases regarding my circumstance will be published without me editing the story first. This I decree as Lord Potter-Pendragon future king of magical Britain.

**Ministry**

James Keepton was the keeper of all the documents held in the Ministry. These ranged from Birth certificates, to laws passed by the Wizengamot. He was just filing a few documents away when he noticed a huge book on a pedestal glow. This book contained all the passed laws of the wizarding world. Whenever a new law was passed then it would appear in the book. James Wondered why the book was glowing as he had not been aware of any new laws passed by the Wizengamot. He opened the last page and scanned down it. His eyes widened as the page read.

_Decree 670_

_No press releases may be published regarding Lord Potter-Pendragon unless the document has been edited by him personally. Failure to comply with this rule will result in a fine of 10,000 galleons_

_This is the first rule of the New Magical Empire issued by his Majesty Harry James Potter-Pendragon._

James quickly used a spell to take a copy of the document. He needed to tell the minister straight away. That the heir of Pendragon rules were coming into effect immediately.

**Camelot**

After his little rant, Harry lined up with the rest of the champions to have his wand weighed. He noticed that Ollivander was going to be carrying out the weighing.

"Huh Miss Delacour, nine and half inches, Rosewood Veela hair core, very good wand for charm work. It is in excellent condition and should serve you well."

Fleur bowed then walked over to the far wall where her headmistress was waiting. She looked to see Victor hand his wand to the old wand crafter.

"Huh Mr Krum. Ten and and a quarter inch, Hornbeam wood. Dragon heartstrings core. If I am not mistaken one of the last wands crafted by Gregorovitch, a all rounder wand. Again in excellent condition. It should serve you very well in the tournament."

Victor bowed and then walked over to stand by his headmaster to wait for Harry to have his wand weighed.

Harry walked up to Olliviander and surrendered his wand. He watched the old wand crafter smile as he held it in his hands.

"Huh Lord Pendragon. One of my own finest pieces of work. Eleven inches made of Holly, phoenix feather core. An excellent wand for defence. In reasonable condition, but should serve you well never a less."

Harry wanted to laugh. He was surprised his wand was in any condition after everything it as gone through in the last three years. He walked over to the far wall and stood by Professor McGonagall. He noticed Rita was edging very closer towards him. He knew about the interview after the weighing and was absolutely dreading it.

"Right then who first to be interviewed."

Harry took a step back and just stood there frozen. He watched Rita turn immediately to him. "Very well what we say we go in age order. Youngest to eldest. Lord Potter-Pendragon if you wouldn't mind steeping this way. I just wish to ask a few questions."

Harry sighed before following Rita into a special room that has been erected so that the interview could be conducted. He watched her remove her quill from her pocket and and bean to jot down some things.

"Firstly Lord Potter-Pendragon. How is it that your name was entered in the Goblet in the first place. After all Ministry wards prevents anyone under sixteen from entering their names in the goblet?

Harry sighed. "I have no idea who place my name in the Goblet. The fact that both my titles were entered meant someone seriously wants to harm me, but they are too much of a coward to do it face to face. Never a less I am here now and there is no backing out. As I am entered into a magical binding contract with the Goblet."

Rita took notes of everything being said. "How did you discover that you were the actual Heir of Pendragon?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "I thought this interview was regarding the tournament, not my personal life. Stick on topic or I will end this interview right here, right now."

Rita quickly scribbled out what she had just asked and looked to see the young lord watching her closely.

"Forgive Milord, then may i be permitted to ask How you are feeling about being the youngest champion to take part in this prestige tournament?"

Harry nodded. "You may. To be honest scared. I would be a fool if I wasn't. I am going up against two champions who are more experienced then me in their spell work. I also do not know what I will be facing, meaning I will have no time to prepare. However I promise to give it my all and hopefully come out of the tournament still breathing.

Rita asked a few more questions before she ended the interview. "Once I have written it up, I will send you a copy so that you may read it Milord. I will then wait for word from yourself that you are happy with the contents before I publish it."

Harry nodded. "That is fine Miss Skeeter. Good day to you."

Harry left the room relieved that the whole ordeal was over. He walked towards his next class which turned out to Ancient Runes. Like Arithmancy he was enjoying showing up Hermione, by being better then her. He had already taken over her spot of number one student in their year, and he planned to stay up there for the rest of his school years.

**Camelot One Day Before First Task**

Harry was walking in the ground of Camelot, when he noticed in the forbidden forest. A stream of flames appeared above the tree tops. Harry knew there was no creature that could spew fire in the forbidden forest and wondered what had caused it. He removed his Invisibility cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around himself. He then made his way into the forbidden Forest. He walked slowly as he could here voices in the distance, and the sound of chains and deep growls coming from further in the forest. He tip-toed until he came to a huge open area. His eyes widened as he spotted three cages and what look like several men with long sticks trying to poking whatever was inside. He hid behind a tree as he heard two voices, coming behind him.

He noticed one of the voices was Professor McGonagall talking with a very short man who Harry immediately recognised as Cornelius Fudge. Minister of magic. He could see that they were in a very heated discussion and decided to see if he could over hear anything.

"Are you bloody mad Fudge? Dragons! Whatever possessed the Ministry to make the first task Dragons? Surely you understand the danger they pose to not only the champions but to the spectators in the gallery."

The Minister shook his head. "Nonsense, all precautions have been taken to make sure the public stay safe. A special ward that protects the spectators from fire will be erected. The spectators will be able to see everything, without fear of the dragon attacking them. As for the champions. They were warned that these tasks were life threatening, so should be prepared for the Consequences."

Minerva shook her head. "And what about Lord Pendragon. The future King of Magical Britain, what happens if he was to fall? Then what?"

Fudge smiled at this. "Like I said before Minerva. Everyone of the champions knew what they were getting themselves into it. If Lord Pendragon is to fall then the Ministry will carry on running the country like it always have. Of course it would be a shame to loose the only male heir of the Pendragon line, but we can not make exception just because he is suppose to be a future king. It wouldn't be fair to the other champions. Now if you excuse me I have to discuss a few things with Crouch."

Minerva sighed, and then began walking back towards the school leaving Harry still hiding behind the tree. He made sure no one was around before he called out.

"Nova! Any idea what dragons are in those cages?"

Harry waited until he heard Nova reply. _"What I can smell Harry is a Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball and the last one is a real nasty customer, the Hungarian Horn tail. The other dragons seem quite docile compared to that Horn tail. You best hope you don't get stuck with her."_

Harry pondered what Nova had said. "Her, you mean all of those Dragons are females?" Harry heard Nova reply.

"_Yes Harry. Each of them are accompanied by their nests. I would presume the task would have something to do with their eggs. Bloody stupid if you ask me. Female Dragons are normally not so aggressive, however when their nest are in danger, there manner completely changes and they would tear their own mate apart, if they sense any danger to their eggs."_

Harry was taking everything in. he was trying to come up with any way of defeating a Dragon. He always had Excalibur, but wasn't sure if he would be allowed to use it in the task. He then thought.

"Nova, if I get into trouble, will you be able to communicate with the dragon to say that I mean them and their nest no harm?"

Harry didn't hear anything for a while until he heard Nova reply. _"I can try Harry, but I advice you to wear your armour ring. As if I can't convince them then we might have to take to the skies to avoid being attacked."_

Harry nodded in understanding. He took one last look at the cages, before quickly making his way back towards Camelot. He had a lot to think about and a lot to tell Daphne.

**Day Of the First Task Great Hall**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. He had not slept at all last night. Even with Daphne trying to sooth him to sleep had not worked. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see her looking nervously and biting her lip. He knew she was worried, heck he was feeling the same. He couldn't believe in a few hours he would be facing a Dragon. He looked down to see his personal plate appear with a full English breakfast. Clearly Dobby wanted to get him prepared for what was to follow. He suddenly found Crouch behind him holding out a set of red and yellow robes.

"Milord here is your Champion uniform. Every Champion must wear one."

Harry sighed before taking the garments from Crouch and placing them next to him. He quickly finished his breakfast and got up, and walked out of the great hall. He was quickly making his way towards his suite, when he was pulled into a room by his defence against the dark arts professor.

"Potter the first task is dragons. Now how are you planning to deal with them?"

Harry pretended to look shocked, as he didn't want to give the game away that he already knew about the dragons.

"Sir I have no idea. I have never faced a dragon before, what would you recommend?"

Crouch Jnr looked into the young heir eyes. He could tell the boy knew about the first task already, however he still needed to keep up his charade of being Alastor Moody.

"Well I would play to your strengths. Potter. Tell me what are you good at?"

Harry tried to think about what he was actually good at. "Well I am fair flyer I suppose."

Moody Roared with laughter. "better then fair I have heard. Flying around the dragon would be good especially as it will be chained to the floor."

Harry shook his head. "But sir brooms are not allowed to be used."

Moody growled. "Huh, but there is nothing stopping you summoning it with your wand, is there boy. You may not be allowed a broom, but using your wand to summon one is perfectly in the rules."

Moody then left Harry in the room on his own. Harry waited till the door had closed, before following and making his way towards his suite to get changed.

**Qudditch Pitch Location of First Task**

Fudge carefully made sure no one watching him, as he slipped into the tent that the dragon handlers were using. He quickly spotted his target, who was standing at the back of the tent with a clip board. Clearly checking that everything was going to plan.

"Remember the deal Thomas. 50,00 galleons. When the Potter brat is faced with the horn tail, you release its chains. Hopefully the boy will be to shocked and be eaten and burnt to a crisp. We can not have him survive."

Thomas nodded. "I have switched myself with one of the other handlers so that it will be me releasing the chain."

Fudge smiled. "Good, if everything goes to plan then the Pendragon line will end today."

**Tent of Champions**

Harry paced back and forth inside the tent. Although he wasn't showing it, he extremely worried. He had a funny feeling that Fudge and flown the horn-tail in especially for him. He watched as the entrance to the tent opened up and Crouch appeared holding a a small bag.

"Good morning Champions. The first task will began soon. Now for this task you will need to retrieve a golden egg, that has been placed in the nest of a dragon. You must retrieve the egg at all cost as it is a clue to your second task. Now if you gather around me."

Harry gathered in a semi circle along with the other champions. He watched Crouch hold out the bag.

"Ladies first Miss Delacour."

Fleur nodded before placing her hand in the bag. She suddenly jumped in surprise as she pulled out a small moving model of a light green skin dragon.

"Well Miss Delacour you will be facing a Welsh Green, good luck. Now Mr Krum if you would like to place your hand in the bag, and withdraw your model.

Harry watched closely. Maybe he would be lucky and Krum would get the Horn tail. He had noticed in the last week or so that the Bulgarian would not leave his Daphne alone. Hopefully it would BBQ his arse. However it seems luck was not with Harry, as Krum pulled out a model that crouch announced as the Chinese fireball.

Harry then watched as the bag was placed in front of him. He looked into eyes of Crouch and could see that he had look of betrayal and that he wasn't exactly happy with holding the bag. Harry guessed from his reaction that he had been put up to this by Fudge. Harry swore the moment he took the throne the fat chubby little man would be the first to be executed and charged with treason against the crown. He knew what was inside, but again acted shocked as he pulled out a nasty looking model. He suddenly dropped it as it pricked his finger with it's tail. Harry was so pissed off that he crashed it immediately below his feet, and smiled as the model gave out a agonising growl.

"The Hungarian Horn tail. Good luck Lord Pendragon."

Harry watched Crouch leave the tent. Soon the buzzer sounded and Fleur made her way out of the tent. Harry sat nervously as he watched Krum then walk out to face his dragon. He could hear the roar of the crowd in the distance. He quickly patted his side where Excalibur rested. He didn't care if he wasn't allowed a sword. He was going to use one if it became a life or death situation. He heard the buzzer signalling it was his turn. Harry took a deep breath before walking out of the tent and entering the small arena. He immediately spotted the Horn tail guarding her nest. He dived behind one of the rocks just as the Horn tail had spotted him. He backed himself against the rock as a stream of fire hit the rock and began to melt it. Harry could feel his temperature raising, he noticed there was not much rock left. Thinking quickly he banished a rock with his wand forcing the dragon to look the other way quickly. He dived out from the rock and took cover behind another one. This one seemed to be a little closer to the nest. Harry had thought about using his broom, but then thought that it might have been tampered with. Especially with Moody knowing about it. Harry was still not sure of the old auror. He banished another few rocks which seem to be working. He moved closer to the nest and was within reaching distance. When he noticed the Horn tail looking straight at him. There was no way he could find cover in time. Suddenly he looked to see a glow appear behind him. He watched as two huge wings folded in front of him, shielding him from the incoming inferno.

The sudden appearance of Nova really made the crowd gasp. Fudge sat in the stand gritting his teeth as he watched the might blue dragon use it's wings to shield the Potter brat from the flames. He looked over to the side and saw Thomas brandish his wand. Suddenly there was a loud crack as the sound of a chain being broken sounded through the arena.

Harry was still being protected by Nova's wing. He quickly activated his armour ring, which in turn made a saddle appear on Nova Back. He quickly got behind Nova by crawling from beneath his wings and climbed onto the Dragon back.

Nova sensing Harry was safely on his back and in the saddle. Extended his wings before taking off into the sky. It was only when they were a few feet off the ground that he noticed the Horn tail was no longer chained to the floor.

"_Hold on tight Harry. She free from her chains."_

Harry quickly looked down and spotted Nova was right. In fact she was heading right for them. Harry held on tight as Nova dodged the Horn tail as it attempted to knock them both out of the sky. He then took off at speed and began to fly all the way around the spires of Camelot. He turned his head and saw the Horn tail was hot on their tails.

"_Brace yourself Harry. I am going to break suddenly. Get Excalibur ready. When it shoots by us use the sword to slice it belly. Excalibur is the only sword capable of slicing through dragon skin. Hopefully the wound will severe enough for it to crash out of the sky."_

Harry nodded. He withdrew Excalibur and held it above his head. Suddenly Nova stopped. Harry waited until the head of the Horn tail had just passed over them. He quickly raised Excalibur and watched it slice into the belly of the Horn tail. He heard the dragon roar in pain, and watched it slowly start to nose dive towards the arena. Harry held on tight as Nova suddenly nosed dived. After it. He was still holding Excalibur stained with the Horn tails blood.

Fudge watched the whole thing from his box in the stands. He watched the Horn tail as it crashed a few feet from its nest. He noticed it was not moving. He growled, then looked up to see Nova landing beside the fallen dragon. His eyes flashed as he watched the Potter brat jump off the dragons back, before grabbing the golden egg from the nest. Clearly this boy would be harder to kill then he first thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. Also i would like to take this opportunity to let you know about a new story. The first two chapter are up already. and can be found in the crossover section. The story is a Harry potter/Percy Jackson crossover called Child of Hecate's.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 15. Hope you like it, and please enjoy**

**Ministry Of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, stormed past his sectary as he slammed his office door shut. He sat down and banged his fist on the table. The blasted Boy had escaped unharmed. Even after everything he had done to make sure the young heir would not succeed, he had done so. Fudge was still coming to terms with how the brat had managed it. To use another dragon was unheard of. He had almost jumped off his seat when the Horntail was a bout to BBQ the young heir, only to grit his teeth as a huge blue eyes white dragon suddenly appeared behind him, and used its wings to protect the brat from the flames. Fudge had then looked over to see Thomas break the dragons chain. He was hoping if the dragon didn't BBQ the young heir then it would eat him or rip him to shreds, but no that was not going to happen, instead the brat jumps on the back of his dragon and takes to the sky, forcing the Horntail to follow.

Fudge had seen the young heir withdraw Excalibur and knew there and then that he was the future king of magical Britain. Even more reason for the Horntail to knock him out of the sky, but instead he had managed to stab the horntail forcing it to crash dead a few feet from it's nest. Everything was falling apart, Auror now had Thomas in custody and he was being questioned by none other then Amelia. Fudge was pleased that he had included a silencing clause in the young man's contract. If he was to spill the beans then he would not only lose his magic but he would die as well. He looked to his desk to see a letter with the Malfoy seal on it. He withdrew his wand and opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Minister Of Magic_

_Even with my warning you decided to attempt to try kill our future King. It's this reason that I am resigning from my position here at the Ministry. When the young heir comes for you, I do not want to be dragged into the mess. I will still serve on the Wizengamot as head of House Malfoy, but that is as far as I am prepared to involve myself with your organisation._

_Hope you are well _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Fudge's face turned red with anger. He placed the letter on his desk before blasting it with a quick burning spell. He couldn't believe that his most loyal supporter had now turned his back on him and the Ministry. Fudge thought about bringing charges against Lucius for being a death eater, however he knew then he would some how be dragged into it, and he didn't need that right now. He then had a thought. It was a long shot but it might just work for all parties. He walked out of his office and passed his sectary again before shouting.

"Cancel all my appointments, I will be at Azkaban all afternoon.

**Camelot**

Harry sat on his bed still examining his golden egg. The first task had been a messy affair as he had no choice but to kill the Horntail. It was her or him, and he had a kingdom to run. Still thought he felt a bit guilty about her nest. Those baby dragons would grow up not knowing their mother now and it was all his fault. He had been sitting in his room for an hour now trying to work out what this egg did. All the other champions had been sent to the hospital wing as they had received various injuries from their dragons. After the task he had been cornered by Malfoy and his goons.

_Flash Back_

_Harry held his egg close to his chest as he made his way back to the castle. He was surprised to be confronted by Draco and his two goons._

_"Nice Job Lord Pendragon, I thought you were toast when the dragon was about to blast you with flames. Only you could have had a dragon in your corner to protect you though. It was a real sight to see two dragon in an ariel battle."_

_Harry crossed his arm against his chest and frowned. "What's your game Malfoy, this is the second time you have started a civil conversation with me. Frankly it is creeping me out big time."_

_Draco laughed. "No game Lord Pendragon, just advice from my father telling me that instead of trying to provoke you that we should try to find some common ground and start over."_

_Harry grinned. "Well if you think a simple friendly conversation is going to cut it. Then your wrong. However you can send a letter to your father and tell him that I will speak to the other members of my court. If they are in agreement then I will be happy to offer your father the position as one of my royal council."_

_Draco bowed before vanishing towards the school with Crabb and Goyle. Harry sighed before grasping his egg and following close behind._

_End Of Flash back_

He still could not believe how things had changed in the space of a few months. He looked to the bed to see Daphne curled up in the covers, fast asleep, both their school uniform scattered around his bedroom floor. She had been an absolute wreak when he had got back to the suite, but some passionate love making had soon seen to her fears. Now though Harry was thinking about the second task, and what possibly could this egg have to do with it.

**Azkaban**

Azkaban, home to the most feared wizard and witches in the magical world. A prison surrounded by nothing but ocean on every side, not to mention guarded by the most feared creature in the whole of the magical world. It was in this prison that an old man sat thinking of his next move. He suddenly heard the sound of oars and looked out through his barred windows. He looked down to see the Minister of magic getting out of the boat, followed by two auror's. Albus smiled, it seems the Minister had already grown tired of the brats actions. He heard footstep coming down the corridor and his cell door being unlocked. He smiled as he was greeted by two auror's.

"The Minister would like to see you Albus Dumbledore. Please follow me."

Albus sighed then left his cell. He followed the auror to a door that was being flanked by two dementors. He could see a weak patronus was keeping them at bay. He followed the auror into the room to see the Minister waiting for him. He then noticed the auror turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind them, allowing the two figures to talk.

"Well Cornelius I must say you are here sooner then I expected. I take you are already fed up of Lord Pendragon walking around the place like it owns everything."

Fudge growled. He could not believe he was doing this. He had waited years to have the old fool put behind bars, now he was going to help the old fool escape. He moved a wand from his person and placed it on the table.

"The brat as you call him is giving me a headache, and seeing how you managed to keep him under your thumb for so many years, then maybe your the best to deal with him. I thought I had him when the dragon spewed fire, however it seems the brat had an ace up his sleeve. His own dragon no less."

Dumbledore smiled, he had a funny feeling Harry would use his dragon guardian in the task, that is why he planned for the brat to die in the second task, when they are under water, rendering his guardian helpless. Of course he could not tell Fudge this, knowing him he would take credit for the whole idea, plus he would have no reason to have him released from this hell hole.

"Indeed Minister. Now he is aware of who he is, things will change very quickly. He already as his court in place, he has also turned Hogwarts back to Camelot, it is only a matter of time before he walks into the Ministry and disbands it using Excalibur. He even has his queen already chosen."

Fudge looked up worried. "Do you know who is in his court at present?"

Albus smiled. "Indeed I do Minister, in his court at present are the Greengrass family, The Bones family, The Longbottom family and finally the Black family. Four of the most respected houses in our world, add his own houses Potter and Pendragon and you see that your dealing with a very powerful force."

Fudge eyes widened, he had no clue that the boy already had that much support in his corner, no wonder Malfoy decided to jump ship, not only did the boy have all these but soon he would have house Malfoy as well. Fudge dreaded to think of the power the boy could wield with Malfoy on his side. He needed to end the brats life quickly or it was all over for him and the Ministry. Fudge looked up to see Albus was still smiling. He scratched the back of his head.

"What do you suggest Albus, the boy is untouchable. If what you say is true and he has all four Most Ancient Noble Houses on his side, then I am in deeper water then first thought."

Albus smiled. "Well I can't do much in here can I Cornelius, however if I was released and reinstated as headmaster of Hogwarts, then I could make sure the brat did not survive, not to mention place a number of other obstacles in his path."

Fudge paced back and fourth. "That is impossible, I can not reinstate you, or release you, however if you were to escape then you could do what you wish. I have bought your wand with me. When I leave I have arranged for the guards not to search you. Your on your own from here Albus. I will do my best to make sure the auror's stay off your back, but that is all I can do."

Albus took his wand. "Well there is that option, or there is this."

Fudge turned around only to be hit with a white beam of light. He flew across the room and slid down the wall allowing the darkness to take him.

**Dumbledore Cell**

Fudge woke up, he rubbed his head. Once he had got his bearings he stood up and looked around. He could not understand why he was in a cell. It was then he looked down at himself, and noticed he was taller, and that he had a white beard. Fudge saw a pool of water in the corner if the cell and looked into it. He screamed at what he saw. However not a single sound came out of his mouth. It was then Fudge looked down and noticed his hands were missing. With no voice he could not tell anyone what had happened, with no hands he could not write either. Dumbledore had truly stitched him up, and the worst think about it, was he could tell no one.

**Ministry Of Magic**

Albus walked through the many corridors, heading towards the Minister office. He was rather pleased with his little idea of trading bodies with the Minister pretending to be attacked by himself also had its perks. Of course he knew Fudge had come to make some deal, Albus was no fool, and had taken the opportunity to show the Minister his mistake. The spell he had used was one that he had learnt from reading his family journals. He was thinking to use it on Harry, but decided not too in the end. He walked past his smiling sectary, and into Fudge's office. He saw the burnt ash on the desk and guessed that it was the remains of some letter Fudge had read. He sat down in the Minister chair and swiveled it around to look down at the entrance to the Ministry.

"Yes this will do rather nicely."

**Camelot**

Harry walked into the great hall, again with every eye on him. He looked over to the Slytherin table to see Victors arm in a sling, he laughed as the Bulgarian was attempting to eat his food. He had heard that he had tried to blind his dragon with a spell. Harry thought the boy was a fool. Everyone knew that dragon had a high resistant to magic, a simple blinding spell was a stupid thing to use. He then looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Fleur had some sort of mask on. Rumours were she had gotten to close to her dragon and it had left a nasty gash on her face, scaring her for life. Harry was well aware she was a Veela and knew how much looks played a part in their way of life. Her perfect image had been ruined. He sighed before noticing Daphne walking into the great hall her hair in a mess, he smiled obviously she didn't have time to sort out her bed hair. He looked to the centre of the great hall to see Professor McGonagall standing on the plinth. He was about to take a bite of food when he dropped his fork as he heard her announce.

"It is tradition that during the Tri-wizard Tournament a ball is held. The ball will take place in December. It is open to all third years and above. Each champion are required to bring a date as they will be opening the ball with a special dance. Also I have been informed that the second task will take place in the first week of January, more new will follow at a later date. Now let us all enjoy the evening feast."

Soon as the announcement was over the whispering began. Harry kept his head well down, he knew he was going to be the target of many girls, wanting to be his date for the ball. He decided to make a quick exit before the chaos started. He could already see a queue of girls making their way towards him the other half were heading towards Victor. He caught Daphne's eye, he noticed she nodded in understanding. Harry quickly grabbed his plate before walking out of the great hall. He knew the safest place would be his room.

**Later that Night**

Harry had decided that he would stay in his room all night and complete his homework. At least here he wouldn't be bothered by fan girls every five minutes. He had just finished his Ancient Runes assignment when Dobby popped in holding on to Daphne's hand. He could see she was already in her sleep wear.

"What happened after I left?"

Daphne walked over to Harry and stood behind him, with her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. She took a quick glance over his shoulder to see he had just finished his assignment. She hadn't even started hers yet and wondered if Harry wouldn't mind helping her.

"Well you left at the right time. When you left Victor's line doubled. However he immediately turned to me. He is now up in the hospital wing."

Harry smiled. He knew that Daphne would have no one but him, he also found it funny that Victor just could not take the hint. He kept coming back for more.

"Well I won't be taking anyone else to the ball but you. I don't care if the school starts talking, it is time we stopped hiding from everyone, especially as you are their future queen. They need to just accept that we are an item. So Miss Greengrass soon to be Lady Pendragon, would you do me the honour of being my date for the ball?"

Daphne smiled and lowered her head towards his before giving him a gentle kiss. "I would be most honoured Lord Pendragon to accompany you to the ball. Now though I want my future husband to make love to me again."

Harry sighed, before picking Daphne up causing her to squeal "With pleasure Milady."

**A/N: Here ends Chapter 15. What plans will Albus now come up now that he is the new MInister of Magic? I will say one thing. Harry's life just got a whole lot harder.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Apology for the delay in this chapter. I have recently moved house, plus this chapter was a real challenge to write.  
**

**Pendragon Master Suite**

Harry woke up to find Daphne, was still fast sleep next to him. Last night had been very tiring for both of them. They had tried several things that were new to their bedroom activities. He smiled down on her angelic face as a few strands of her long blonde hair covered one half of it. He still could not believe how lucky he was. The best looking girl in their entire year was to be his future queen. He used his wand quickly to see the time and saw it was around seven in the morning. He gently leaned down and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Rise and shine angel. Time to get up."

Daphne opened her eyes to see her future husbands green eyes staring at her. She pushed herself up and rested her back against the head of the bed. She was feeling rather sore in few areas. She turned to see Harry looking at her worriedly.

"It's ok Harry, I'm fine, just a little sore, that's all. I'm sure a nice warm bath will cure that though."

She winked at him after saying this, and saw he had got the idea as he walked into the bathroom and began to run her a nice hot bath. She laid back and smiled at what they had done last night. She was pleased that they were trying different things as the plain love making was getting rather boring. Adding some role play really livened things up. Especially as she played the naughty student who was getting a detention with professor Potter. She was pulled from her thoughts by the tap being turned off. She climbed out of bed still naked, and walked across the stone floor towards the bathroom. She was seriously going to have a word with Harry about getting some carpet or something as standing on cold stone first thing in the morning was not doing her mood any good.

"Harry is there any way we can get some carpet down on this floor?"

Harry turned to see his future queen standing in the nude, showing all her naked glory. God he was a lucky bastard.

"I will have Dobby take a look into it, and see what can be done."

Just has he had finished speaking the room glowed and the floor started to carpet right beneath their feet. It was the first time Harry had actually asked Camelot for anything, he began to wonder.

"Camelot, could you provide us with a TV?"

Daphne placed both hands on her hips. "Harry I don't think this castle even knows what a TV is, I don't think most wizard families know what a TV is..." Her speech was cut short by a TV appearing on the far wall, much to her surprise.

Harry grinned. He was going to have fun with this.

**Great Hall**

Hermione sat opposite Ron. She was still thinking about her ran in with Harry and Daphne. She had hoped that Daphne was easier to squeeze information out of then Harry. However her whole plan had back fired as the Slytherin bitch turned out to be more resourceful then first thought. Hermione could see how she fitted into the house of the snakes. Ambitious and cunning. She knew Harry would turn up, and then they would both have her where they wanted her. She could not believe what she had learnt. Harry and Daphne were dating? Not only that but she was his future queen. Hermione was wondering also about Harry's threat of kicking her out of the school. Could he really do that? Was he that powerful? She was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of her boyfriend scoffing his food down. God even after lessons in table manners he still was eating like a complete pig. Hermione shook her head, she was beginning to wonder exactly where their relationship would go, after all she was going to be at University when she left Hogwarts, which meant that Ron would have to find some sort of work, as there was no way with his academic ability that he would decide to take his education further. Hermione was dreading him taking his OWLS next year, and knew she had her work cut out for her in making sure that he would at least pass one OWL. She suddenly noticed Ron drop his fork and looked to see his eyes widened. Hermione wondered if someone had hit him with a hex or some something, when she turned to see what had made him stop eating. There in the doorway to the Great Hall was Harry holding Daphne's hand. She looked around the great hall to see Ron was not the only one surprised, nearly every eye from every house table was on them. It seems the two of them had decided to bring their relationship out into the open. She was so engrossed in looking at Harry and Daphne, that she failed to see her boyfriend stand up and shout.

"What the hell you doing with the Slytherin Bitch Potter? Dumbledore was right, you are going dark."

Hermione closed her eyes in irritation, that stupid prat had gone and shot off his mouth again, without thinking of the consequences it might have. She looked to see Harry was staring right her and his eyes were glowing neon green. However she knew he was actually looking at Ron, which seemed to put her mind at ease a little. She wondered what Harry was going to do, after all this was not the first time he had insulted Harry, and now he had insulted the future queen of magical Britain. Hermione was pleased that she had decided to leave the magical world, after she finished her magical education, after all being ruled by Harry would be a danger to her very life.

Harry glared at the boy who had pretended to be his friend. He was in no mood for shit and decided to make a statement. That he would hope make all the other students think twice about crossing him and Daphne.

"Firstly Ronald Weasley, that is Lord Potter Pendragon, secondly who I date as fuck all to do with you and thirdly. I have had it up to here with your shit and I have decided to take immediate action. Camelot remove Ronald Weasley and his belonging from the school immediately. He can try to get his education somewhere else , however I doubt he will be able to afford it."

Hermione gasped as she suddenly saw her boyfriend just vanish from the hall. Clearly Harry had not been joking when he said he had the power to remove anyone from the castle. Hermione turned to see Daphne glaring at her and watched as the Blonde bitch smiled. Hermione was beginning to hate the bitch more and more, after all had her family not interfered then Harry would still be funding her University fund. She decided that something needed to be said.

"Headmistress are you just going to allow a student to stomp around the school expelling anyone he see fit. Surely as a student Lord Pendragon as to abide by his academic contract. It clearly states a Professor authority over rules all other matters."

Minierva looked over at one of her favourite students. Did the silly girl not realise who she was talking about. THis was not just any student, but the future King of Magical Britain, added to the fact that Hogwarts was now Camelot, gave him the right to throw anyone out, without having to give a reason for doing so. She noticed several of her staff looking at her, wondering if she was going to act or not. She sighed and slowly stood.

"In normal circumstances Miss Granger you would be correct with your assumption, however due to the position Lord Pendragon holds, and the fact that this castle is his own home, then there is little i can do. Mr Weasley insulted Miss Greengrass as well as Lord Pendragon, normally such insults would have resulted in worse punishment then being removed from the castle. Now would you please sit down and continue with yuor breakfast. I will inform Mrs Weasley after breakfast that she should look out for her sons return."

Harry couldn't help but grin at seeing the expression on Hermione could not believe she would think that a professor authority out ruled his as future King. Harry decided to add one nail in her coffin so to speak.

"Miss Granger, i warned you about crossing me, yet you still carry on doing. You leave me no option but to deliver the appropriate punishment. From this day forward you are hereby barred from the school Library. Maybe now you will think twice before you try to speak out against me."

Hermione eyes widened in horror, Harry had just stopped her from accessing the school library. She began to panic, all the text she needed to complete her assignments were in that library, now how would she cope. She looked to the head table pleading for MCGonagall to intervene, however her shoulder sunk as she just got a dissappointed look from her head of House. She turned and saw that Harry was not quite finished.

"Let that be a warning to all who cross me and Miss Greengrass, or should I say the future queen of Magical Britain."

This statement got several gasped from the great hall, including several professors. Harry ignored all their reactions and led Harry Daphne down to her table, However instead of just leaving her, he actually sat down next to her on the Slytherin table. He looked across to see one very pissed off Bulgarian glaring at him.

"Something wrong Krum? Or are you just pissed because I have the best looking witch sitting next to me. If you got a problem then I will have you also removed from my home. Don't forget you and your school are guest here."

Krum quickly averted his gaze and left the table and stormed out of the great hall. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked to see half the Slytherin table also looking at him. Harry just ignored them all and dished some breakfast for him and Daphne. He had an important meeting today, and did not want to go to it on an empty stomach.

**Hogsmead**

Harry sat in one of the booth at the Hogs head. He had arranged to meet Lucius Malfoy face to face, to see if he was serious about joining his court. He had already spoken to the other members and they were in agreement that he would be a good person to have in his court, as long as he obeyed certain guidelines. Harry had a quick look around the pub and noticed several eyes were watching him closely. For his own safety, Harry had arranged for Sirius and Clyde to be undercover, just in case the whole think was a trap. He suddenly heard the door bell, and looked to see the all to familiar silver blonde hair, and familiar black cane, which housed Lucius's wand. Harry was still shocked at how Lucius concealed his wand. He stood up and noticed Lucius walk towards him.

"Good afternoon Lord Malfoy. I take you got here with no problems?"

Lucius was rather taken back about how Harry had addressed him. Clearly someone had been teaching him the ways a lord should act to one another. It was clear that this boy was not the same boy who he had nearly killed, two years ago.

"Good afternoon Lord Pendragon, or would you prefer my liege?"

Harry shook his head. "Lord Pendragon is just fine, Lord Malfoy. After all I am not king yet."

Lucius nodded then sat down opposite his future king. He could see that he was being watched. Years in the dark Lords ranks had made him well aware of his surroundings and so far he could tell that two pairs of eyes were watching him closely.

"Lord Pendragon, I mean you no harm. However if you feel more comfortable with having someone watch your back, during this meeting , then that is fine."

Harry's eyes widened. Lucius was already aware that he was being watched. How Harry had no clue, the main thing was that Lucius was fine with them watching them, which meant he obviously was serious about joining his court.

"First of all Lord Malfoy, I must say I was rather surprised at receiving your letter and package. I have been made aware by several members of my court that you served Lord Voldemort in the first war, in fact you were held in high regards by Voldemort. So I must ask. Why do you wish to change sides now and join my court?"

Lucius was surprised at how much Harry knew, however he didn't show it on his face. He laid back in his chair, and looked towards Harry.

"Lord Pendragon. I will side, with whoever I feel is the strongest, and being future king of magical

Britain as a huge swing margin for my allegiance. The fact you could walk into the Ministry any time and disband it. Those who had opposed you would most likely met a swift end. As you aware I did serve under the Dark Lord in the first war, however I served under him against my will. There was only a handful of wealthy families back then, and I was head of one of them. Voldemort had me under his spell so that he could use my wealth to fund his war, against the muggle and muggle-borns."

Harry grinned. "So you say Lord Malfoy, however I feel you served him willingly, and used the old excuse of being under a spell to avoid going to Azkaban, like so many of his other followers back then. One of the things I require in my court is complete honesty. After all how am I to trust you with the task of being a royal councillor, if you are lying to me now."

Lucius gritted his teeth. His future king did have a point. It seems the young lord had been clearly informed of all his going ons in the first war, and was not convinced by his story of being under a spell within the Dark Lords rank.

"Very well Lord Pendragon. I willingly served the Dark Lord, and used the excuse of being under a spell to avoid a lengthy term in Azkaban. There are you happy now?"

Harry smiled. "Its a start Lord Malfoy. However one simple confession will not convince me, in allowing you to be one of my royal council. You mentioned in your letter that you were aware of several plots that the Minister of magic was scheming so that I died in this tournament. Exactly what were these schemes?"

Lucuis called over the bar tender and ordered a drink, before turning back to the young Lord.

"Well you were aware of the scheme involving the Dragon. Several people inside the ministry had contacted me on Fudge's plan. However the minister moved so fast that I had no time to intervene. The minister is not the only one you have to aware of though, in the third task whatever you do, don't touch the tri wizard cup as it will be a port key to a graveyard where the Dark Lord is planning his resurrection ceremony. You're needed simply because he can not perform the ceremony without your blood. He also planned to kill you there and then in front of us all so that only we would know that he had returned. You should also know that a certain professor on the Hogwarts staff is not who you think he is. Professor Moody is in fact Barty Crouch Jnr, he as been using poly juice to hide his true identity. He was the one who placed your name in the Goblet. He has also been told that he is to do everything possible to make sure you win the cup so that you will be transported to the graveyard."

Harry nodded. It seems for a dead Dark Lord, Voldemort had been extremely busy in the background. Harry was now thinking how he could turn the whole plan back on Voldemort. He suddenly had a thought.

"Lord Malfoy do you know where this graveyard is?"

Lucius nodded. "It is very close to the Dark lord family home Riddle Manor., it needs to be at this location as he needs the bones of his own father as well to complete that ritual."

Harry nodded., he could no doubt find out the exact location of Riddle Manor from the Goblins, Then he could have several allies under invisibility cloaks to back him up.

"Is there anything else I should know Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius shook his head. "At present that is all I know, however I am sure I will learn more as we get closer to the final task. I will take my leave now and wait your decision involving me in your royal court."

Harry sighed. "Over the Yule break I will be leaving Camelot for the Holidays. I will contact you closer to the time, so that a meeting can be arranged for you to attend and pledge your allegiance in front of the rest of the court. What you have told me today is more then worthy of the position you have asked for."

Lucius Bowed. "Until then Lord Pendragon."

Harry waited till Lucius had walked out of the pub, before calling Clyde and Sirius to the table. He noticed the look that they were both giving him. Harry sighed.

"Assemble the court."

**A/N: This chapter was a bastard to write. So that is the reason why it has taken so long to get it out. Hope you enjoy it though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Been busy with my son and his chicken pox. Here is chapter 17. hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Diagon Alley**

Harry could not believe how quickly the year had already gone. The Yule ball was in less then three days away and he still needed to get his dress robes sorted. The last few months had not been that good for him and Daphne, as even though he had sent a clear message to the rest of the students about minding their own business, the rumours were still going around. The one that really had got to Harry was that Daphne had fed him a love potion, and was controlling him, on behave of her family. He decided to find out who had started the rumour and his investigation led him toward Cho Chang of Ravenclaw house. He had immediately issued the Asian beauty queen a warning, and she was now on her last chance. Also recent laws in the Ministry had also made him suspect that something wasn't right there. He had already heard one thing that had made his blood boil. Sirius Pardon had been revoked and he was still classed as a convict. Harry had contacted Amelia straight away, only to find out she had been removed from her post as head of the DMLE, Harry was tempted to walk into the Ministry and behead Fudge. However he knew if he was going to clear up the corruption then he would have to start at the bottom and work his way up.

He had contacted his court about Lucius joining them and found they all agreed, and Lucius would be inducted into the court over the Yule break. Harry had also been keeping a very close eye on the fake Moody. He had started to place students under the imperius curse to see if they could shake it off. He and Daphne had managed to shake it off within minutes, where the rest of the class had struggled. Harry had to laugh, the fake Moody had made Hermione do all sorts of embarrassing things. He couldn't stop laughing watching her twirl around the classroom dancing.

Harry had then been summoned up to the front of the class to take part in a mock duel, with the fake Moody. Harry finally realised just dangerous a death eater was, and only just managed to hold his own. He knew if he survived this year then some serious training needed to be undertaken next summer. Even though he had made it perfectly clear about attending the ball with Daphne, he was still getting fan girls asking. It had got so bad that at dinner times now he and Daphne would have dinner in their suite. It was amazing what you could do with your very own house elf. Dobby never disappointed either, the food was always cooked to perfection.

Harry strolled down Diagon Alley, he had decided that he would pay Gringotts a vist. He had ecided to buy is dress robes from Madame Malkins. He much preferred her stuff then the shop in Hogsmead. Always seemed better quality. He walked into the store and spotted Madame Malkins at the counter. He walked straight up to her.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me. There's a ball at Camelot soon and i'm in need of some dress robes. Could you help please?"

Madame Malkin looked up and nearly fell back with shocked. "Hmm Certainly Lord Pendragon, did you have any colour scheme in mind?"

Harry knew Daphne was wearing a green dress so thought maybe he should try match that. "My date is wearing a dark green dress so something similar would be most helpful."

Madame Malkin nodded, before picking up a stall and placing it on the ground. "If you would like to stand up here for me. We can get you measured."

Harry nodded and stood on the stall. He then watched a measuring tape began to float around him, taking the different measurements of his body. When it was finished it floated back down to Madame Malkins.

"Ok I can have them done for you in two days. Are you wanting the Pendragon and Potter Crest on them?"

Harry thought about having both his crest on his dress robes, then nodded. "Yes that would be most helpful. I will send my house elf Dobby in two days to pick them up. Here is 20 galleons as down payment, as soon as the robes are finished I will pay the other half."

Madame Malkin took the 20 galleons and wrote down Harry's order. She then stamped priority on it. "There you go Lord Pendragon, all done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry shook his head. "No that's all. Thank you for your time." Harry left the store then carried on walking down the alley, he noticed a small jewellery store and saw a green emerald pendant and ear ring set sitting in the window. He thought that both pieces would go very well with Daphne dress and immediately bought them.

He was just stepping out of the shop when he spotted Fudge walking towards him. Harry smiled to himself this should be good.

"Lord Pendragon, just what are you doing out of school? Its against your academic contract to leave the grounds without proper papers, did you have permission from the headmistress?"

Harry laughed. "Oh Please stick a sock in it Fudge. As a Lord you no perfectly well that I have the right to leave school grounds for house matters. I have just had a meeting at Gringotts and decided to pop into the Madame Malkins for my dress robes, for the ball. Added to the fact that I am future King of this Country, I can do the hell I please. So will you kindly piss off..."

Harry was interrupted from finishing his sentence by Nova speaking to him.

"_Harry, that's not Fudge. That's the heir of Mordred. I can smell is stench from here. Some how the old fool as found a way to switch bodies. I would be careful if I was you."_

Harry looked at Fudge again, but decided not to act on what Nova had said, at least this way he would have an advantage over the old fool, "Well if that is all, then I will be returning to Camelot, for the record Fudge, thats my home, and the Ministry has no say in it what so ever. Bare that in mind will you."

Dumbledore smiled, he had wanted to approach Harry to see if he would know who he was, If he did then his future plan would be ruined. However it seems the brat really though he was talking to Fudge.

"Well Lord Pendragon, I trust I will see you at the ball. Good day to you."

Harry nodded, and then watched Fudge/Dumbledore, walk down the alley. If it hadn't been for Nova, Harry would not have been able to tell the difference. This latest new worried Harry and knew that his court needed to be informed. Harry now knew why Amelia had been removed from her post, Dumbledore knew her family were descended from one of the knights of King Arthur, and knew she was in his court. This did not sit well with the young Lord and he quickly made his way back to Gringotts so that he could port key to Camelot.

**Harry Suite**

Daphne was in a panic, she was sitting in the bathroom, she was holding her wand over her stomach. There was a soft blue coming from it. She was pregnant, with Harry's heir. She was trying to work out how as the potion she was on said it was good for a year. The only possible conclusion she could come too was that Harry was so powerful, that he had somehow overcome the Potion. She had already sent a letter to her parents, she was worried what Harry would say, after all he not only had this stupid tournament hanging over his head, but he also had two insane individuals who wanted him dead. She knew he would worry now that she was carrying his heir, she would most certainly become a target for Dumbledore. After all only Harry stood in his way of claiming the throne, now her unborn son was also in his way. She slowly stood up, and decided that telling Harry might not be the best thing at the moment and she decided that she would tell him, over the Yule break.

**Camelot**

Harry arrived at the edge of Camelot and and made his way up the main path. He needed to contact the court urgently. They needed to be informed of Dumbledore new persona. Harry had been wondering how the old fool had pulled it off. The only conclusion he could come too was that Fudge was angry with his attempt of killing him in the first task and decided to try create some truce with Dumbledore. Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the minster. Dumbledore didn't make deals he used anyone he could get his claws into. No doubt Fudge was now trapped in the old fool body and would soon die. Making people believe the old fool was dead, when in fact he was sitting pretty behind a nice desk in the Ministry. He pushed open the doors and closed his eyes as he felt the magic of Camelot wash over him again. He quickly made his way to his suite, he found Daphne sitting on the bed. Harry wondered what was wrong, as she looked rather scared.

"What's wrong Daph, as Hermione started again?"

Daphne shook her head. "Nothing wrong Harry, just feeling a little under the weather that's all. Decided to come up here and lay down for a bit."

Harry could tell Daphne was lying, but thought maybe she had her reason. However his eyes widened as he was disturbed by Nova again.

"_Harry something is very wrong. Daphne is carrying your heir. However she is too scared to tell you. She feels you have enough to deal with without the added problem of looking after her."_

Harry eyes widened. "Daphne, I want you to tell me the truth. Nova as just told me something, but I want it to come from you."

Daphne gritted her teeth, blast that damn dragon, she knew just what he had told Harry. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Pregnant Harry. I'm carrying your heir. I didn't want to tell you. As you had enough to deal with especially this bloody tournament, not to mention two Dark Lords to deal with. I thought this would just be an added burden. I'm so sorry Harry."

She placed her head in her hands and completely broke down. She felt Harry sit down next to her and she was suddenly wrapped up in his arms. She turned her head and buried it into his chest.

Harry kissed the top of Daphne's head. And carried on cuddling her. "It's ok Daph's, I'm not mad, in fact i'm feeling the exact opposite. I have never had a family of my own and now I have a chance to have one, just you me and our child growing inside of you. Yes this makes everything more complicated, but we will get through it, together. We must keep it a secret though, if Dumbledore was to find out then both you and our child's life would be on the line. Have you contacted your parents yet?"

Daphne nodded her head and carried on holding onto Harry. She was feeling a little better now she knew that Harry wasn't angry with her.

"Yes as soon as I find out, I wrote them an Owl, however I haven't had anything back from them."

Harry nodded. "Well I need to contact Clyde anyway. It seems Dumbledore is out of Azkaban and is now inside Fudge's body. Had Nova not informed me after our meeting in Diagon alley, then I would not have known."

Daphne eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

Harry stood up. "Now that you are pregnant Daphne, I want you to go into hiding with your parents. As heir to the potter fortune as well I have a few places that I'm the secret keeper of. One of these is Potter Manor. Its ward match Camelot itself. I know you don't want to go but you need to protect my heir and yourself."

Daphne looked down, she was disappointed that Harry wanted her to leave, still she could understand his reasons for doing it. She nodded

"Ok, but promise me one thing. That you will come back to me."

Harry looked down, that was a promise he could not make. Yes he was powerful, but Dumbledore and Voldemort, both had experience on their side. They most likely knew spells that he had never heard of. The duel with Moody proved that he was no where near ready to face either of them.

"You know that's a promise I can't make Daphne. But I will do my best to make sure I do come back to you. Now I suggest you have Dobby, take you to your dorm then once your packed, we can arrange for you and your parents to go into hiding. I already have the port-key. I will send a letter to your parents explaining the situation."

Daphne nodded. "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared instantly, and took hold of Daphne's hand before popping away with her.

Harry walked to his desk and began to pen a Letter to Clyde Greengrass. Once he had finished it, he heard the pop and saw Dobby appear with Daphne and her trunk. Harry sealed the letter quickly before giving it to Hedwig, who some how knew she was needed. He watched her fly out the window. He then turned to Daphne, he could see she wasn't happy with all this, but what choice did he have. She was carrying his heir and needed to be protected. At least till one of the old bastards were dead.

**Later That night Edge of Camelot**

Harry stood with Daphne the suddenly heard two small pops and saw both Greengrass parents walking towards them. Harry could see that Clyde was giving him daggers. Once they had reached them Harry handed the port-key over to Clyde.

"Exactly how did this happen Harry? I thought you were both being careful."

Harry was lost for words, until Daphne spoke. "Daddy, its not Harry's fault. I was on the potion mum gave me, but some how Harry's magic was able to bypass the potions effects. Please don't blame him."

Clyde looked to his daughter, before turning back to Harry. "So Dumbledore as escaped and is now walking around in Fudges Body. No wonder Amelia was sacked. You should be on your guard Harry, now he is free there is no knowing what he will do with the power he now has. You need to be prepared."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I can't think straight knowing that Daphne could be in danger. I would rather face both of them knowing she is safe, then having to keep looking over my shoulder, just in case they tried to use her against me."

Clyde sighed. "Very well Harry. We will take Daphne, but what about Astoria? Wouldn't it be best to take both girls?"

Harry shrugged. "That Clyde is your decision. Personally I think she will be fine, but you do what you think is best for your family."

Clyde nodded. "Well we will see how things go to the Yule break. If everything goes smoothly then we won't need to stop her attending."

Harry nodded. "Ok, all you have to do is call out Potter Manor, the ring will do the rest. I have already sent Dobby to stock it, so you should have everything you need."

Harry was stopped by Daphne running into his arms, and hugging him. He wrapped both hands around her waist, and took in her unique scent. He would miss waking up next to her. He Gave her a quick kiss.

"I will see you over the Holidays. Now go."

Daphne stepped back, before picking up the handle of her trunk. She then helding her mum's hand as her father activated the port-key.

Harry stood back and watched all three vanish. He looked down and turned away from where all three of them had been standing.

"Guess I won't be needing those dress robes after all."

**A/N: I bit of Drama for you. Daphne is now carrying Harry's child, how will this effect the remaining story? You will just have to wait and find out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Camelot Night of the Yule Ball**

Harry laid back on his bed, with his hands behind his head. He didn't care about going to the ball tonight, he would rather sit up in his room and just relax for the evening. Camelot had already provided him with entertainment. With a TV and Game console to boot. Harry realised that the rule about muggle electricity not working in the magical world was all a lie, no doubt created by Dumbledore to keep the wizarding world in the dark ages. I mean they still wrote with quills and still used parchment. What was wrong with a pen, and a nice A4 writing pad, Harry decided that when he did take the throne then the dark ages would be washed away, for good. It was time the wizarding world moved on with the rest of the world.

Harry turned his head to look at the empty spot next to him, a single strand of Daphne hair still rested on the pillow. Harry missed waking up next to his beautiful girlfriend, but knew hiding her was the best thing for the future of his unborn child. He looked to the bottom of his bed to see the mysterious golden egg that he had rescued from the dragon. He still could not open it, Harry decided to ignore it, he would just go into the next task blind, he didn't have to win it, just attempt it then quit. Harry grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, screw the tournament this was his home, and if they didn't like his rules then they could all fuck off.

**Next Day**

Harry walked into the Great hall to the sound of whispers. He ignored them all and made his way towards the Gryffindor table, when he was confronted by Crouch and Professor McGonagall.

"Lord Pendragon, could you follow us please."

Harry sighed, and walked out of the great hall, followed by the two adults. Once they were outside, Professor McGonagall lead them to an empty classroom, where she warded the room so that no one could hear what they were saying.

"First of all Lord Pendragon, Where were you last night? The ball is an important part of the tournament, and as a champion you should have been there."

Harry looked up, eyes glowing a neon green. "With all due respect professor, if I don't want to attend a stupid ball, I don't have too. This is Camelot after all not Hogwarts. I can do what the hell I want in my own home, and don't you or him forget it."

Minerva knew Harry would react like this, she herself did not see a problem with him not attending the ball, however the organisers of the contest had been breathing down her neck all night, wanting to know why he had not turned up. Crouch had been the worse, he had not given her a moments peace last night, she knew she had to de-fuse the situation quickly before anything happened. However she was stopped from doing just that as Crouch interrupted her.

"Lord Pendragon, you may be the owner of this castle, but you still have to abide by the tournament rules. Your appearance last night was essential for the second task. Now we have no clue what to do for you."

Harry eyes brow raised at this comment. "What do you mean by that Crouch?"

Crouch sighed. "I can't say anything else on the matter since I would breaking the rules of the Tournament, Just be on the dock of the Black lake in an hour. Thats where the second task is taking place."

Harry shrugged his shoulder then removed the wards. He walked out failing to hear what the two adults were discussing.

"Why choose the poor girl. She is only a third year. You do realise when Lord Pendragon finds out who you have taken to the bottom of the lake then all hell will break loose. Not to mention the fall out this could cause with the Greengrass family."

Crouched sighed, he himself thought making the youngest Greengrass daughter Harry's hostage, was a bad idea. However the minister had insisted on it. So he really had no leg to stand on.

"The choice was out of my hands Minerva. Had Lord Pendragon, attended the ball then we would have chosen the older Greengrass Daughter as the hostage."

Minerva laughed. "Had you done that Crouch, your head would be rolling by now. In fact don't be to surprised if it is not rolling by the end of this task. Harry is going to be one very pissed off young wizard, when he gets out of the lake, I just hope you and all the organiser are prepared."

Crouch gulped at this comment and held is hand to his neck as if checking if his head was still there. "Yes well we will just have to wait and see won't we."

With that last comment he himself walked out of the room, and began to make his way down towards the Black lake to get the second task ready.

**Black lake**

Harry stood on the pier next to the other champions. He looked up to the sky and could see it was a dark grey. Clearly a storm was on its way. Harry gritted his teeth, of all the days they choose they chose a day where the Black lake would be ice cold. Harry had guessed that the task was to dive into the lake, however he had no clue what for. He listened as Crouch placed his wand to his throat and shouted so everyone could hear him.

"Good morning to everyone, and welcome to the second task of the Tri-wizard cup. In this challenge our champions will have to swim to the bottom of the lake and retrieve something that was taken from them. They will have exactly one hour to complete the task. Good luck Champions."

Harry was puzzled, what could they had taken from him, he felt Excalibur resting at his side, Daphne was safe in hiding, it wasn't Hedwig, has Harry had seen her this morning. He shook the thought from his head. He had bigger problems to worry about like how was he to get to the bottom of the lake. He then had an idea. He had read something in a book about a plant called Gilly weed and wondered if Dobby could get him any.

"Dobby?"

Dobby suddenly appeared beside Harry. "Yes Lord Pendragon. How can I help you?"

Harry watched everyone looking at him. He ignored them for now. "Dobby I need some Gilly weed, do you think you could get me any?"

Dobby nodded then vanished, he was gone only a minute or so when he reappeared with a small piece of the plant. He handed to Harry, and then popped away again.

Harry looked at the strange plant in his hand. It had looked at lot better as a picture then the real thing. He notice it was all slimy. He bought to his mouth before pinching his nose and swallowing it. Nothing happened at first. Then Harry felt the change, his hands and feet began to get longer and piece of skin began to connect between his fingers and toes, he then moved his hand to his neck and felt several slits. He turned to see the other champions were prepared. Fleur was using a bubble head charm, while Krum had transfigured himself into what looked like a half man, half shark. He suddenly heard the gun go and quickly dived into the murky depth of the Black lake.

Harry carried on diving downwards, he noticed the whole lake bed was covered in weeds, and dreaded to think what could be hiding in them. He carried on swimming forward, he watched the giant squid swim past him, however it seemed to just ignore him. He was happy about this. He wondered how long he had been swimming for, when he noticed a cliff edge at the bottom of the lake. There sitting on it was a strange village. Harry dived down further, the closer he got the more he could make out. He spotted three pillar being guarded by what he assumed were mere people, as they had the body of a human, but the tails of a fish. When Harry saw who was chained to the Pillar, his eyes glowed. There under a sleeping charm was Daphne younger sister Astoria. Harry cursed his stupidity, and immediately swam towards her. However he was suddenly confronted by an army of mere people, being lead by one wearing a crown. Harry sensed that this was a trap and quickly removed Excalibur. He suddenly noticed the mere people step back at seeing the legendary blade. Harry held the blade in both hands and pointed it towards the now retreating army.

Harry didn't know if he could speak, but decided to try.

"Back off now! I am lord Pendragon, Heir to the throne of Magical Britain. I mean you no harm, I just wish to free my hostage."

Harry noticed the mere chief swim up to him. "We know who you are Heir of Pendragon. However the heir of Mordred as made it clear that you are not to survive this encounter. As reward for killing you the heir as promised us a voice in his new order, something that your ancestor refused to grant us."

Harry gritted his teeth, so this was what Dumbledore had been going on about, when he was lead from the great hall. He had promised the mere people a voice if they killed him. He shook his head.

"If that is the case, then I am sorry for what is about to happen. I wanted to unite the different races not separate them, however if you insist on carrying out the wishes of Dumbledore, then do so, but do not expect me just to allow it."

Harry suddenly found himself fighting a group of mere people, he slashed his sword through the water and parried away various weapon being thrown at him. He used his wand and spells to keep the others at bay, as he fought on and on. The body count was growing as dozens of skewered mere people were floating up to the surface, blood pouring from their wounds. Harry himself had suffered a few scratches here and there, but nothing he couldn't handle. Eventually the chief held up his hand in surrender.

"Enough! We surrender. Take your hostage and leave this lake. Never has my best men been killed so quickly by a blade. Just go."

Harry wondered if this was all a trick, however he noticed the other mere people began to part allowing him safe passage through the crowd. Just as he passed the chief, he raised his sword to his neck, and in one swift movement removed his head. The rest of the mere people backed away in fear as the saw their leaders body raising to the surface.

"Let that be a warning to you all. No one messes with me. Now leave!"

Every single one of the mere people left and swam into their homes, before slamming their doors shut. Harry swam toward the Pillar and looked on the helpless Astoria chained to the Pillar. He growled before slashing Excalibur across the chains freeing her. He then held her around the waist and began to swim towards the surface. As he broke the service he saw a few boats investigating all the dead bodies now around them. In one of the boats sat Dumbledore disguised as Fudge. Both locked eyes with one another. Harry could tell the old man was pissed at his plan failing again. Harry swam to the side of the lake and dragged Astoria up with him. He then laid her down on the side and checked her vitals. It s seems she was still breathing. He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the pier where everyone was waiting. He was soon confronted by Crouch.

"Lord Pendragon, what the hell happened? You were suppose to rescue your hostage, not kill those guarding them."

Harry rubbed Astoria in a blanket and noticed she was starting to come around, he then stood and span around swinging Excalibur with him. The edge of the blade was now resting at Crouch's neck.

"Maybe you can find out why they were ordered to attack me in the first place Crouch. I gave them plenty of warning, however they insisted on trying to kill me. So I defended myself. Now maybe you can tell me, what gave you the right to make Astoria a Hostage in the first place, you did so without her consent and Lord Greengrass permission, both actions are unforgivable in my eyes, and I hope Lord Greengrass drags your arse through the Wizengamot and sue you for every Knut your worth. Now if you don't mind, I have completed this bloody task, well in the time limit, and now wish to retire back to my quarters. Miss Greengrass will also be coming back with me. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared again. "Yes Lord Pendragon?"

Harry looked down at his little friend. "Could you please transport Astoria to my suite and make sure she is ok. I need to have a word with the Minister and will be their shortly."

Dobby nodded, before taking Astoria hand and popping away with her. Harry then turned to Crouch.

"You will arrange a private meeting between myself and the minister, I have a few bones to pick with him, especially after the first task."

Crouch gulped and nodded. He then turned and left Lord Pendragon to look over the lake. Much of it was still red from the blood of the mere people, Harry looked down at his blade, it was still stained, even with it being in the lake. He was disturbed from his thoughts by the minister coming up behind him.

"Lord Pendragon, you will have to come back to the ministry and explain your actions, today. You wiped out half of a population of mere people including killing their chief."

Harry smiled before turning towards the minister, who was now backed by several aurors. He raised his wand and created a huge bubble surrounding him and Dumbledore. He noticed the auror were trying to break into it with no luck. He looked to see Fudge staring at him.

"You failed again Dumbledore. Don't act surprised about me knowing who you are. Nova informed me the day we meet in Diagon Alley that you had taken over Fudges Body. The Blood of the mere people are on your hands today. You promised them something you had no right in promising. You then ordered for Astoria to be taken to the bottom of the lake, realising that I would do anything to save Daphne younger sister. Both action are unforgivable in my eyes. Right now I should just behead you. However I have decided it would be too quick for you. When I become king you will have a public execution, you will serve as a statement that no one messes with me. Now are you going to try drag me back to the Ministry? Or are you going to risk me telling everyone just who you are. Not to mentioned the moment I step into that building I have the right to disband it immediately. Could you risk loosing such an advantage."

Dumbledore growled. "Very well Lord Pendragon, you may have won this round, bur trust me the war is far from over."

Dumbledore then broke the bubble, showing Harry again that his magic was nothing compared to his. He then turned to the aurors.

"Lord Pendragon and I have discussed the matter and I now understand his reasoning. There is no need for him to be taken in. He is free to go."

Harry noticed the little twinkle in the minister eye. He gritted his teeth before turning around and waling towards the castle, intending to contact Clyde immediately about what had happened here today.

**A/N: There next update won't be for a couple of weeks. Hope this ties you all over till then.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay been busy of late. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Harry Suite**

Harry walked into his suite to find young Astoria sitting on his bed talking to Dobby. He noticed she looked up and gave him a smile as he got closer to both of them.

"Thanks for rescuing me Harry."

Harry smiled. "Anything for my little sister, but I must know Astoria. Did you sign anything or give your permission to be taken to the lake?"

Astoria tried to think back to what had happened, however she found that she had no memory of the event.

"I'm not sure Harry. I can't seem to remember anything, just being put under a status charm then waking up in your room."

Harry nodded he then turned to Dobby. "Dobby could you please bring Clyde and Iris here please."

Dobby nodded, before popping away. Harry sat next to Astoria, and looked at her, had she been a few years older then she would have been an exact copy of Daphne. He turned to see Dobby pop back with both Greengrass Parents. He stood back while Iris immediately ran towards her daughter and checked if she was ok. He took a stand next to Clyde.

"Dumbledore used her as a Hostage for the second task. She has no memory of it and remembers not signing anything, giving him permission to use her as bait."

Harry could sense that Clyde was angry. He then carried on. "I believe the old fool imperio her to sign the permission slip then obliviated her. So that she couldn't tell anyone about what he had done. The whole task was a trap, he had promised the mere people a voice in his new order if they killed me. I had no choice but to defend myself, must have killed half the village including the chief. Dumbledore then tried to have me arrested, but soon dropped the charges."

Clyde pondered everything Harry had said. He was not best pleased that is youngest daughter had been put in mortal danger, by Dumbledore. The fact Harry was saying she had been obliviated as well really made him angry.

"Well its no good taking this to the Wizengamot. You are most likely right that Dumbledore forced her some how to sign a permission contract, but I think its best if I take Astoria out of School as well."

Harry nodded. "Maybe that's a good idea. After all if she is in hiding she can't be used by Dumbledore. Hows Daphne?"

Clyde looked down at Harry. "Not very happy, ever since you too have parted ways she has sat in the library on her own most the time, Iris as tried a number of times to talk to her only to get the cold shoulder treatment, she really missing you Harry. Its a good thing you're coming to see her for the Yule break. I hate to see her like this."

Harry nodded. "Well I will be coming back with you now. I can't be bothered to stay here for one day, I will just send an owl to professor McGonagall explaining the situation, I'm sure she won't mind, she saw how pissed off I was this morning."

Clyde nodded. "Very well."

An hour later Harry was all packed. He had sent Hedwig with a letter explaining that he and Astoria had left early and that he would return after the holidays. However he mentioned nothing of Astoria returning after the holidays, as it wasn't his decision. Dobby had popped back to pack all Astoria stuff and had now delivered it to her. Harry pulled out another port key and waited till everyone had grabbed it.

"Potter Manor"

**Potter Manor**

Harry for the first time in his life found himself landing on his feet. Maybe he was getting used to the whole port key thing. However all other thoughts were pushed from his mind as he saw Daphne standing there. He immediately ran towards her before wrapping his arms around her. The two teens then immediately kissed, they didn't care if they were being watched, all that mattered was that they were together again. Harry suddenly heard Clyde give a little cough, forcing him to break the kiss with Daphne. He still kept his arms around her though, paying extra attention to her tummy.

"Yes well no doubt you and Daphne have some catching up to do. I will contact the rest of the court. By the way Harry when did you want Lucius to be inducted?"

Harry eyes widened. He had forgotten about Lucius being inducted. "I think it might be best if we inducted him on neutral ground, I don't really want to reveal the location of Potter Manor, until he has sworn his allegiance. Contact Sirius and see if he will allow the induction to take place at his home."

Clyde nodded. "Very wise decision Harry. I will contact him straight away. I trust you and Daphne will be spending the day together?"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms further around Daphne. "Yep we have some catching up to do."

Clyde smirked. "I'm sure you do. Well we will leave you too it."

Harry watched as Clyde lead Astoria and Iris away into the lounge. Once the coast was clear, Harry and Daphne made their way upstairs towards the master suite. Indeed they had some catching up to do.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius sat quietly while his Godson paced back and forth. He himself was not happy with old Lucy coming here. After all the blonde death muncher had always had his eyes on this place. Sirius then looked around the table to see Amelia sitting there with Susan, she had managed to find a job in the French Ministry working as head of their DMLE. It was helpful that she spoke French as well. According to her she was being paid twice as much she did working in the British Ministry. This didn't surprise Sirius at all, especially with the likes of Fudge in charge. He then looked down the table to see Lady Longbottom sitting with her grandson Neville. Sirius had noticed a big change in her attitude, since it was revealed that Harry was the heir of Pendragon. She had a duty once again, and this had made her very happy. His eyes then trailed to the Greengrass family. If there was one family he was grateful too it was this one. They had rescued Harry from his awful relatives. Well he didn't need to worry about them anymore, after all the old fool had killed them then framed him for it. He was rather shocked when he had found out that Harry was going to be a father so soon. Still he couldn't have asked for a better companion then Daphne. The two of them were just so right for each other. He was pulled from his thoughts by his own House elf Kretcher popping in.

"Master Lord Malfoy and his family are waiting outside. Should I show them in?"

Sirius was confused at this, he had only been expecting Lucius. "Yes Kretcher please show them in."

Kretcher bowed before popping away again, returning with Lucius, who was holding the hand of a very regal looking woman. By his side was another boy who looked just like Lucius but smaller. Sirius guessed this must have been Draco. Sirius watched his godson stand in front of the guests.

"Welcome Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Draco. I hope you don't mind us performing the induction ceremony here, I just wanted to make sure you were all sincere about joining my court."

Lucius immediately bowed. "The honour is ours Lord Pendragon. We have no problem meeting here, may I introduce my lovely wife, Narcissa Malfoy, and of course you know our son Draco."

Harry smiled. "Yes Draco and I do have our history, but I hope with this allegiance we can put it all behind us. May introduce my court. Lord Black, Lady Bones, Lord and Lady Greengrass and finally Lady Longbottom."

Lucius bowed to each and everyone. "A pleasure to meet all of you. I know we have had our differences in the past, but I wish to make amends for my action during the first war. As a sign of good faith I have already informed our future king that the Dark lord is not truly dead, but is in hiding. One of his followers as disguised himself as the old auror Moody. It was he that placed Lord Potters name in the goblet. His job is to make sure Harry wins the competition and doing so will take the tri-wizard cup, which will be a port-key, to a location where the Dark Lord would perform a ritual to make himself whole again."

Harry noticed the room began to come alive with conversation, it was Lady Longbottom who decided to ask the first question.

"Lord Malfoy, what do you mean that the Dark Lord is not whole?

Lucius grinned. "Exactly that lady Longbottom, he has no body, well no body that can function as you and me can. The traitor Pettigrew is looking after him as we speak."

Lucius stopped to hear a growling, he immediately locked eyes with Sirius, and noticed his eyes had suddenly turned black.

"That rat! First he frames me for murdering a dozen muggles, and now he runs back like the coward he his to old snake lips. Next time I see him he's mine."

Sirius immediately turned to Harry. "You should have allowed me to kill him in the shack, had I done that, then maybe we wouldn't be where we are now. I'm warning you now Harry, the moment I see him, I will kill him, and nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Harry sighed as Sirius stormed out of the room. He turned back to Lucius. "Well thank you for sharing that with us Lord Malfoy, now that we know what to expect we can set a trap of ourself, for him. Now I trust that all three of you will be swearing loyalty to me and my court?"

Lucius bowed again. "Indeed your majesty. However I do fear for my families safety. Once the Dark Lord discovers my betrayal he will come after me. I swear my loyalties to you on the condition that you will provide a safe place for me and my family to stay."

Harry pondered the request. What Lucius was asking wasn't much, after all as Lord Potter and Lord Pendragon, he had a number of properties hidden under fidlus. Providing them with one of these properties in exchange for their loyalty was well worth the value of the property itself.

"Very well Lord Malfoy. I agree to your request. Once you have sworn loyalty to me and my rule, then I will give you a choice of a number of properties I own, each one his hidden under the fidlus charm."

Lucius bowed his head. "Thank you your majesty and now."

Lucius knelt down on one knee with the rest of his family. He took the out stretched hand of Harry and kissed the Pendragon signet ring.

"I Lord Lucius Malfoy, head of house Malfoy, and everyone under house Malfoy, hereby offer our allegiance to the future king of magical Britain, Harry James Potter- Pendragon. If I break this allegiance then I will gladly accept the consequences, so mote it be."

The ring on Harry's finger lit up before a silver strand connected Lord Malfoy and his family to the ring. Harry was well ofthe consequences for breaking this vow. The penalty was death. Once the ceremony had taken place. The other members of the court began to congratulate them and welcome them into the alliance.

**Ministry of magic**

Dumbledore sat behind the ministers desk. He was trying to come up with a new scheme into how to kill the young heir. So far all his plans had failed. He was sure the mere people would have overwhelmed him, even with Excalibur at his side, the amount of numbers would have subdued him quickly, but alas all his planning was for nothing as the brat had escaped with a few minor cuts, where half the mere village had been slaughtered, including their chief. The brat then had revealed that he had known who he was all the time. Also Dumbledore had another problem, he had to try work his way into the head teachers quarters at Hogwarts, as Soul-Stealer was still stored there. He was running out of time, he knew the brat had already assembled his court, he had even been informed that Lucius Malfoy was now siding with Harry. Five very powerful families on his side was bad news for him. The only people he had on his side were the Weasleys and a few other smaller houses on the wizengamot. None which could stand up to the force Harry now had on his side. He looked down at a warrant he had just signed. If he couldn't get Harry directly, then he would try indirectly. He had revoked Sirius pardon and now had signed an arrest warrant for him. He had discovered all the evidence provided by Harry was hidden in the minsters office, he had then disposed it all so that there was no evidence in proofing that Sirius was innocent. Dumbledore grinned, before sealing the warrant and sending it off through the internal post system. Now all he had to do was wait.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry was searching the house for his godfather. He had felt rather guilty after Sirius had left. It was his fault that Peter had escaped. Had he allowed Sirius and Lupin to kill the rat, then maybe Voldemort wouldn't have found a way to come back so easily. He walked up the old staircase and noticed a door was ajar to his left. He looked to the door to see S O Black engraved on it. He slowly pushed the door open and spotted Sirius sitting on his bed holding a photo. He was about to leave the room when he heard Sirius call him.

"Harry don't leave. I want you to see this." Sirius patted the space next to him, and watched as Harry took a seat and looked down at the photo he was holding.

"This was the day that you were allowed to leave the hospital just after your birth. James was thrilled to have a son, like you he was a lonely child and he had always wished for a family of his own. The other people around you James and Lilly are Peter, Remus and myself."

Harry took the photo and examined it. Everyone was smiling except Peter. Who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the photo. He frowned as he heard Sirius.

"Noticed that did you? I wish I had, I might have been able to find out what is problem was, but in my arrogance I put the thought to the back of my mind, and just assumed he was having a bad day. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier Harry, but hearing his name filled me with so much rage, that i immediately looked to the first outlet. Unfortunately I looked at you."

Harry held his hand up. "Sirius stop, you were right I should have allowed you and Remus to kill the rat, but being under the old fools thumb, I tried to be more like him and decided death wasn't the right option, but he should be taken to the castle so that the Ministry could deal with him and finally give up the witch hunt for you."

Sirius smiled. "Well what happened back then was then. Now we need to come up with a way how to defeat old snake lips, but I did mean what I said Harry. The first chance I get I will take him out. He has lived too long, and it's time he was removed from this world for good."

Harry nodded. "Fine. I won't stand in your way. Now why don't you come down and join the rest of us. I know Narcissa wants to catch up with you. After all you too haven't spoken any many years."

Sirius eyes widened, "How do you know about Cissy?"

Harry smiled. "Just let say I spoke to her and she revealed a few embarrassing stories about you when you were younger. Specially the time you wet yourself in the middle of Gringotts."

Sirius suddenly blushed. "She promised she would never mention that, what else as she told you?"

Harry grinned. "For me to know and for you to find out. Now come on."

Sirius got off the bed, and growled. "Fine but don't expect me to be all happy families with Lucy. Although were now on the same side, I still dislike the man."

Harry laughed. "Come on you old dog."

Sirius eyes suddenly lit up. "You just given me a really good idea Harry."

Harry stood there confused as Sirius transformed into his grim and raced past him down the stairs. He wondered what Sirius idea was, however he soon found out as he heard a loud shout downstairs.

"Who's dog is this? Its just pissed right on my shoe."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Oh Sirius."

**A/N: There a bit of humour to finish the chapter. Lucius is now apart of the Royal court. Just how will this affect future events?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N:Here is chapter 20.**

**Potter Manor**

Harry woke up smiling. He looked to his left and saw a head of blonde hair; fast sleep on his pillow. He had missed this, just waking up in the morning next to his angel. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips with hers. He then pulled back and grinned as a small smile appeared on her face. He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake her up. He then made his way to the en suite and began to run a bath. He then thought back to everything that had happened last night. He still found it hard to believe now, especially after all his history with Draco, but the Malfoy family were now part of his court. After the induction and the little prank by Sirius, he allowed them to choose one of his properties to hide in. He wasn't surprised to find out that they had gone for the one that looked and sounded very expensive, but Harry thought their loyalty was well worth the price of one of his properties. He noticed the bath was half full and immediately tipped some bubble bath in. He heard footsteps come up behind him.

"That bath for me?"

Harry smiled then turned to see the love of his life, just standing there in an open bathrobe. He was immediately drawn to her naked flesh. He then wrapped his arms around her and peppered her neck with little kisses. He heard Daphne moan in approval, he then moved his hand down a little further only for her to open her eyes and hold his hand still.

"Why don't you join me in the bath; we can then continue in there."

Sexual Interlude Harry/Daphne

**Potter Manor Dining Hall**

Harry walked into the dining room smiling. He had left Daphne to carry on getting dressed, after their little lovemaking session in the bath. He got to the table and noticed Clyde was reading the Prophet, whatever he was reading wasn't good, Harry then noticed he looked up.

"Dumbledore's at it again."

The paper flew across the table, and landed right in front of Harry. He only had to read the headline and his face turned to one of complete hate and anger.

_Sirius Black Still at large, as Pardon Revoked Due to Lack_

_of Evidence._

_By Rita Skeeter_

Harry didn't need to read the rest. It seems Dumbledore had given up on a direct approach and was now using the people around him. Harry just hoped that Sirius had the sense to stay indoors.

**Diagon Alley**

Sirius walked out onto the cobble streets of the Alley. He was just making his way towards Gringotts before several people began screaming and running from him. Sirius wondered what the problem was, then he noticed a newspaper on a stool just by the bank. He took a quick look on the front page and growled. Now he knew what they were running from. He quickly tried to turn around only to find himself surrounded by several Aurors with Kingsley Shacklebolt pointing his wand at him.

"Lord Black, you're under arrest. Surrender your wand and no harm will come to you."

Sirius looked around the group of Aurors hoping to find a hole to squeeze through. When he couldn't see any way through he bowed his head and threw his wand on the floor. He then saw a red streak hit him, before darkness.

**Ministry Holding Cell**

Sirius woke up to find himself sitting on the floor of a cell. He tried to move his arms, but found that they had been cuffed behind his back. He looked up to see a figure looking down at him. He growled at seeing the Minister grinning. Of course Sirius knew who he really was.

"Dumbledore! You won't get away with this."

Dumbledore carried on smiling. It seems his little plan had worked, and Sirius had been captured; he paced back and forth inside the small cell. He withdrew his wand, which caused Sirius to back further against the wall.

"I'm surprised Sirius. After all, I thought your family would have supported my pledge for the throne; seeing how your line doesn't go back to the round table."

Sirius growled. "My ancestors may have served that bastard king, but when I took over the as head of my House I vowed to cut all ties with our past. My allegiance lies with my godson, the true heir of Pendragon. There is nothing you can do to change that."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I noticed, so I have decided that if the Black line won't serve me then I will end it. Your execution is at dawn tomorrow morning. I have already signed your death warrant, soon the Black line will die; leaving Harry one knight short. Enjoy your last day Sirius."

Dumbledore then turned to the guard standing by the cell. "He is to have no visitors. Anyone who wants to see him, will have to come to me first. Is that understood?"

The guard nodded, before watching the Minister walk away. He then shut the cell, then locking it. Making sure Sirius could not escape.

**Potter Manor**

Harry was taking care of a few head of house duties, when his fireplace flared green. In the flames was the head of the director of Gringotts. Harry moved closer to the fire.

"Can I help you Director?"

Ragnok looked at the young Lord. "One of my patrol guards have just witnessed Lord Black being arrested. He was surrounded by several Aurors before one stunned him. They then vanished; I assume back to the Ministry. I thought that you would like to be notified straightaway, seeing has he is one of the members in your court."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Thank you Director, I think it's time Lord Pendragon made an appearance at the Ministry."

Harry then left his study, he immediately put on his robes and made sure Excalibur was fastened to his belt. He then walked into the living room to see Clyde and his family relaxing. He noticed they all stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at him.

"Sirius has been arrested. It seems he never saw the headlines this morning. I'm going to the Ministry to free him; even if I have to do it by force."

Clyde immediately stood up. "Then what are we waiting for."

Harry held his hand up to stop Clyde progressing any further. "This is something I have to do alone. I can't risk Dumbledore catching another knight of my court. Even if you haven't done anything wrong, I wouldn't put it past the old fool to make up charges against you."

Clyde thought about what Harry had said. He nodded and sat back down. "Very well, but at least make sure you have your portkey on you. That way if you do get into trouble, then you can get out with no trouble."

Harry nodded. He then went up to Daphne gave her a quick kiss, before stroking the bump now appearing around her tummy. "I promise I will be careful." he then left living room and walked into his study. He then threw some floo powder into the fire and watched it turn green.

"Ministry Of Magic!"

Harry stepped out of the huge fireplace and looked around the Ministry. He could see a huge line of people waiting to get in. Harry didn't have time to wait in line, for as he was concerned Sirius could be kissed any moment. He immediately ignored the protest of the other witches and wizards and just walked right past the lone guard, who immediately drew his wand.

"Halt, no one enters the Ministry without having their wand weighed; back in line!"

Harry growled before pulling Excalibur out and pointing the blade at the guard's chest. He noticed the guard's eyes widened at the blade now pointing at him.

"As your future king, I don't need to have my wand weighed, now lower your wand and allow me to carry on with my business."

The guard immediately gulped, before lowering his wand. Harry noticed he had attracted quite a crowd; including several Aurors who all had their wands trained on him. Harry growled, lifting Excalibur straight up in the air, then grabbing the hilt and striking the floor into the ground. The sword's jewels immediately glowed causing an earthquake to force everyone around him to their knees.

"I, Harry James Potter-Pendragon, heir to the throne of Magical Britain, hereby order this Ministry disbanded immediately. All Aurors are to surrender their wands; from this day forward, the Wizengamot is no more. All decisions will now to be made through the crown, or my court. I also hereby strip the Minister of Magic of all his responsibilities and duties. All this will take place immediately; so mote it be!"

After the oath had been sworn a huge wave of magic swept through the Ministry. Harry then removed his sword from the ground and turned to see all the Aurors had immediately laid down their wands, and had parted to allow him to continue. Harry then carried on walking through the Ministry; everyone he passed immediately bowed to him. He soon reached the Minister's office, and kicked the door in.

Dumbledore had watched everything from his window frowning. How had the brat found out that he had Sirius? Immediately he felt his powers removed, as the brat had now disbanded the Ministry. This was too soon for Dumbledore. He needed a seat of power, and now he had nothing. He drew his wand as he heard his door kicked in, revealing the brat withdrawing Excalibur and pointing at his chest.

"Release my godfather now! If you know what's good for you."

Dumbledore growled. He was cornered. He perfectly knew spells were no good, especially when Excalibur could deflect spells. Plus, it was no good alerting the Aurors as they were all now under the brat's control. Dumbledore noticed the brat eyeing the piece of paper on his desk. He quickly tried to grab it away from Harry, however he growled as the young lord read it.

"So, arresting my godfather wasn't enough, you were going to have him kissed tomorrow at dawn. It's a good thing someone informed me that he had been arrested, or you might have succeeded. Now, what to do with you? I suppose I could have you arrested and taken to Azkaban, then again you have escaped from there before. I know, I think it's time Fudge got his body back, don't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, that couldn't be allowed to happen. He quickly placed his hand in his robes and vanished from the office. Harry growled, and shouted, "Bloody coward! Come back and fight."

Seeing there was no reply, Harry stormed out of the office, then made his way towards the holding cells. He noticed a guard stand in his way.

"Excuse me, but unless you have written confirmation from the Minister, I can't permit you to pass."

Harry growled, before taking out Excalibur again, and pushing the tip into the guard's chest. He immediately noticed the guard drop his wand and soil himself. Harry growled before using his elbow to knock the guard out.

"Disgusting! Sirius, which cell are you in?"

Sirius was still sitting in his cell, arms bound when he heard the commotion outside his cell. He heard the guard talking and then the sound of a thud as a body fell to the floor. At first he thought that it might be a Death Eater, however he sighed in relief to hear his godson's voice.

"In here, Harry. The bastard cuffed my hands, so I couldn't escape."

Harry looked through the bars, removed his wand, then blasting the lock. Once inside he removed the cuffs and helped Sirius to his feet. He then removed the portkey from his robe and handed it to Sirius.

"Take this and go back to the manor. I still have a few things to do here."

Sirius nodded before vanishing. After seeing his godfather was safe, he walked out of the cell. He still had much to do. Now that the Wizengamot was disbanded, he needed to elect someone to look after everything, he smiled as he thought of the perfect person.

"Looks like Malfoy will be getting his hands dirty, faster than he thought."

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta and Proof-reader HowlnMadHowie.**


	21. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


End file.
